Tasukete!
by The Curse of the South
Summary: So long story short,(A big secret been told!) There's just new universe they all just found out about called, Arya, where all the 'Original' pokemon are, and they want the human's help. so the group get's back together and have to fight off all the teams again and the new formed Team Rocket which is stronger now. this will have some yaoi(fluff) in it. and Oc's, (am taking requests)
1. Prolouge

(I own nothing in this story besides the idea and a few characters!)

"Once upon a time, there lived sixteen kingdoms. And a king who ruled all. This king, is one you wish not to have. He was brutal, cruel, savage, ruthless,mercilessness, anything you can think of besides kind. No one could do a thing about it since his royal court yard. It consisted of seventeen powerful Pokemon. Anyone who tried something, was punished to death. All of the Pokemon who didn't have a high ranking, like the king or queen of the kingdom they belonged to. Each kingdom haves, a king to rule. A queen for second in control. A jack for third in control. A ace(s) for a defender of the kingdom. Then you have the hands, the right and left. A prince and Princess for fourth in control. The Ace, tends to be one of the stronger Pokemon who didn't make it has a king through princess. Then you have the gatekeepers of the kingdom. The Grass, Water, and Fire, are all the starters up to Kalos. The others tend to pick their keepers. Everyone with a ranking is called a 'Boss' and they attend the meetings held, but only two gatekeepers may attend. The king has quite a few kingdoms on his side since he has the royal court yard as the bosses of them. Here is their story~"


	2. Chapter 1

**(**

This story will have OC's, if you would like, i would put one of yours in here. just give the following.

full name: first and last

Age

Hometown

Anything needed to be known about them. ect (family members, being a goon (teams, or villians), about them,) anything like that.

and pokemon. and yes, some of them can be like the ones mentioned above. but i'l let you know if you can have it or not, or if someone in the story has them. message me the stuff. or give feedback.)

**Chapter 1**

**Blue's p.o.v**

I hate this place! It's too, what you call it, um, leafy? Grassy? Whatever, you get the point! I hate anything to do with grass, I'm a fire type trainer! Red is a Grass, I kick his ass, well no, he always kicks mine in battle, but that's not the point, I still kick his ass at other things. But this place is nice and quiet, besides the screaming I hear once in awhile, but it doesn't affect me so whatever, if there's other people they haven't bugged me so I don't give a crap. I tend to hang around the center, it's like a meadow with a huge ass tree surrounded by flowers and things in the middle of this forest. Sometimes when it the area I hear a cute voice

"_The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when music's gone__  
__Gone"._

Today was weird, it wasn't like my normal time here. I heard some arguing. And it was the cute voice, so yeah I wanted to go, who doesn't like a cute girl? So I made my way there. The sidelines were surrounded, and three people stood in the middle. A guy who looked about twenty-five, another who looked sixteen, and a kid who looked about thirteen. The older guy, I thought he looked fucking awesome! He had medium length orange hair not the ginger orange but lava orange. His ears were pierced all the way on both ears but it didn't make him look like a fag, instead it helped with the coolness and bad boy looked that I go for. Red eyes, his coat had orange/red fluff at the collar and the bottom of it, it was orange at the top and at the sleeve then went to a dark gray-black, the cuffs were black with a red line and the cuffs were rolled up. We wore the same colored fingerless gloves. His chest was only covered in bandages. Dark bloody red jeans, red ribbon tied to the belt hoops. A black belt with a yellow main front part thing, black boots with a yellow top and bottom, his left leg had a scarf tied around where the boot met the pants which was around his thigh. The second oldest looking one was fucking cute as hell, she had long leaf green hair that went to her tailbone, it had yellow highlights. I couldn't see her face since she was talking to the bad ass, a big leaf green kimono that hung from her snow white shoulders, it had leafs on it and the obi was a little darker but not by far, then it had a dark green stash hanging from her elbows. The youngest one looked like the biggest bad ass I ever seen. He had thick black hair that curled into where his eyes were so you couldn't see them, a black bandana around his neck with dark pink spots, a black jacket that had the same pink fluff on the collar, and the strip going down the top of his jacket sleeve. A blue t-shirt, the same pink belt, blue- gray jeans, the same pink strip hung from his pocket, he wore blue fingerless gloves, and pitch black high top tennis shoes, he held in his left hand a beautiful crystal knife so so it looked to be.

"So are we gonna fight or what?" The kid asked tapping his foot.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS!" The two shouted back.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WISH TO DO! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF WHO I AM!" The child roared and everyone I could see or their shadows backed up.

"Calm down." The other two said calmly.

"So are we gonna fight or what?" He asked again.

"No, we are not." The cutey answered going to walk off.

"I make the decisions not you." The older one said grabbing her kimono and turning her around.

"Do I need to go find our little friend who is missing?" The child asked.

"You and him stay out of it!" The older one hissed.

"Fine, fine, fine, if you need me, I'll be hunting." The child said before running off.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hand. Off. of. me. Before. I fucking, rip. it. The. Fuck. Off!" The girl hissed.

"Don't be so violent." The older one said cheerfully.

"You tell me what to do, in my own kingdom?!"

"Hun, it's not yours, this is leading to your kingdom."

"Do you how badly I want to fucking murder your fucking ass, rip your fucking head off, stick it on a stick and send it to your fucking boss? Do you? Huh?" She asked, it was turning me on, on how many time she dropped the f bomb.

"You won't do shit, so stop talking like the bad ass I am, and be the cute submissive bitch you are!"

"I am not! I repeat! I am not a fucking whore!"

"I didn't call you a whore, I called you a bitch."

"Same thing. You think with that small dick of your instead of that small ass walnut size brain of yours." She said smirking and you could see that pissed him off.

"Bitches shouldn't back talk their owners." He smirked.

"I'm not your bitch, how many times do we have to go over this? You can't get a girl due to how you fucking are to people, you disrespect people, you're fucking cocky as hell, you're hotheaded, you're anything I can think of that is a fucking insult!" She said. Everything went quiet.

"Even as dumb as a Tyrunt?" He asked.

"YES! YOU'RE DUMMER THAN A FUCKING RETARTED TYRANTRUM!" She answer then everything went quiet again.

"You got quite the mouth on you." He smirked and she backed up.

"Fuck man, just go back to what you were doing before you decided to come here and piss me off." She said.

"To bad, I can't. I got off duty." He smirked following her.

"where's someone when you need someone?" She said.

"Right here!" The child shouted from the opposite side of me.

"For fuck sake Deino! About time you showed up!" She shouted. Deino? That's a pokemon.

"And I'm not alone." He smiled, then they all backed up for some reason.

"You didn't." I heard all escape from their lips.

"Yep."

"For fuck sake, you know we all are fucking scared of him! Why the hell did you?" She shouted.

"You think." He said before bursting into pure laughter. "You got me wrong, nah I brought our missing friend." He said getting up from the grass and whipping away the tears from his face.

"I'm so gonna kill you after you deal with him." She sighed.

"Awwww, I'm so touched, that is probably the nicest thing you ever told me." He said holding where his heart should be.

How could you ever find those words nice? I was really confused at this point. I heard rustling in the tree above me, and I got freaked out. I was never a fan of being stalked. Or even at people pulling pranks on me. The rustling quit so I relaxed myself. I felt something tap my back, and I almost died! I forced myself to turn around. The person who tapped me, was hanging upside down from a branch by the knees hooked to the branch, their face was covered with their bushy thick white hair, they wore a beautiful brown royal traditional kimono, a brown headband that had two big brown rabbit ears things on it with a black inside, and brown getas.

"I haven't seen you around before." His voice said and I backed up. I could tell he looked confused at my action.

"Am I that scary? I don't scare off the little children, so why do I scare you off?" He asked. But I couldn't find a answer. How about, you just scared me half to death? Or maybe, your hanging upside down from a tree that the only branch lowest to the ground is quite a few feet in the air maybe six feet above my head.

"Have you seen Se?" He asked me. I was still confused.

"Don't tell me, Emboar is here." He said.

"Do you mean a guy who looked about twenty-five, orange hair, a black coat, red jeans?" I managed to asked. He nodded.

"You finally spoke!" He said I could tell he was smiling behind his big mane of hair.

"Yeah, he was over there with two other people, one of them left and just came back." I said pointing int the general area.

"Thanks, wait here." He told me hoping down. His hair went all the way down to his feet and it went passed his feet a little so it was dragging on the ground. He went to where the two were shouting at each other.

"What do you want?" "Emboar" asked the white head.

"I'm here to retrieve someone who should be on duty at the moment, so I will ask once, for you to leave nicely. And stay the hell away from him or else I will personally pay you a visit." He answered.

"Just cause you are high ranking' doesn't mean I'm scared of you. I could take you down in a heartbeat." 'Emboar' replied.

"You always depend on type effectiveness, that's gonna get you hurt very badly."

"Were you ordered to come find him, you fucking dog." 'Emboar' asked. I could tell those words pissed him off since the next thing I saw was this so called 'Emboar' on his knees with this guy holding his arms and his right foot on his back.

"I wish to kill your fucking ass right now, but I will have the decency not to." He said getting up. "I believe, I can trust Deino to tell me that you make it back to your kingdom correct?" He asked the child.

"Anytime Shifty." The child replied.

"Good." He said. "Now get the hell out of my sight!" He shouted throwing 'Emboar' and dusting his hands off.

"You fucking bitch!" He said about ready to throw a punch.

"Correction, I am not a bitch, I am a Ace. Get it right." He answered kicking him in the gut then helping the cutey up. He put her on his back and walked back over to where I was standing.

"Why don't you come with us." He said looking at me. "Or you could go to one of the other kingdoms, but I say just come with us, ours is closer." He added. I nodded.

"Could you explain this whole thing to me?" I asked.

"What whole thing?" He asked.

"First off all, I was in my room about to fall asleep, when I awoke here." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion." He told me.

"You're such a apologetic." The cutey said waking him softly in the head.

"I know." He said.

"So are you gonna explain?" I asked.

"Yeah, he will." She said.

"So I'm suggesting this is all a dream, your in Arya, the world for pokemon I mean the original, our lord created it awhile after he created everything, he hated how the humans acted so he made us our own world to live in, the world is split into thirteen kingdoms. Twelve being for the different type and the last being the lord's castle and the hall of origins. We're both part of the grass kingdom in which where we are heading now. The one who you probably think is female in which is on my back would be Serperior, and he's a male head up everyone mistakes him for a female. And I'm Shiftry. You already seen Emboar and Deino." He told me.

"When you kicked that guy you said something about a ace." I said.

"Yeah, my ranking in the kingdom. Most people have a rank. You have six gatekeepers, a king, a queen, a jack, sometimes a prince and princess or just one, then you have your two hands or just sometimes one, then you have a ace. With everyone here in the universe with a rank would be, hundred and forty-seven seats in total."

"You're just spilling everything aren't ya." Serperior said laying his chin onto Shiftry's head.

"Oh be quiet you, you don't know how it feels to have a trainer." Shiftry answer.

"Yeah I do."

"Nah bro you don't." The two got into a mini argument.

"Then what's their name?" Shiftry asked.

"White." He answered.

"Oh, her. I prefer my trainer better." Shiftry said and the two laughed.

"Do you mean that pirate?" Serperior asked.

"Yeah, you know not the little one that's Genesect's. Mine is the oldest one with the dark brown hair."

"You just love pirates don't ya. I mean your last one was that old dude before he died."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Oh, sorry, if we confused you more." He said turning to face me.

"You have a trainer?" I asked.

"Of course. We're still pokemon. I mean yeah you can't tell we're different when we're in your world. But yeah quite a few people have us." They both answered. I pointed to myself and they nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

"Let's see, you have that hothead, Charizard, Scizor, One of the Ninetales brothers, and Porygon2." They answered.

"Red and Green?" I asked they nodded. "Redy has Venusaur Green has Blastoise. They also have, Aerodactyl, Espeon, One of the Ditto brothers, and Nidoqueen." They answered.

"How many others?" I asked.

"Quite a lot, what you humans call the goons, the ones called gym leaders and elite four, champions, a few other trainers." They answered.

"_Blue, Blue, Blue wake up."_ I heard. I was confused, was this a dream.

"Be careful, not all of us are on what you would call the good team." The two told me.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll meet in your world." They told me before I woke up to Green sitting next to me, and Red asleep in my arms.

"Did you sleep well, sorry for waking you. Oak asked me to wake you since he had to work." He told me.

"It's fine." I replied getting up.

"That's good, I thought you were angry that I awoke you." He smiled getting up.

"Not gonna wake Red?" I asked.

"Nah, you can." He said.

"Why don't we go make breakfast why don't we then wake him." I said we both got up and left to the kitchen.

"Did you have a weird dream?" He asked me.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"Arya?" He asked.

"You two?" I asked he nodded.

"Where were you in the place?" He asked me.

"Grass." I answered.

"Fire." He answered.

"Did you meet a guy named Emboar?" I asked.

"Total douche?" He asked and we laughed.

"That's him." I laughed.

"You met him two?"

"Kinda."

"Did you see this cute kid with him?" He asked me as he set us three plates out.

"You mean the shortie with black hair that covered his eyes?"

"Yeah, he was sooooooooo cute. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't." He whined to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I wonder about Red." He said taking a seat as so did I as we waited for the food to be done.

"If my guess is right, I say Water." I said.

"Agreed." He smiled.

"Put the news on, it's been interesting lately." I said and he did so.

"How?"

"A new murderer going around in the major cities in each regions. Only the popular ones, not like Pallet town." I answered.

"Oh, sounds interesting." He said as we tuned in.

"A family that lived out on Route 2, were murdered. The whole family. It consisted of, their two children, the farther and mother, and the father's parents. This one was different. The police actually got a call before the murders could do their bidding, so this time was a bit sloppy not like the other ones. This one, they didn't bother cleaning the scene and taking their time." The reporter said.

"'_only the popular ones, not like Pallet town.'" _Green mocked.

"Shut up, that's what the pass ones been." I said.

"Next after the break, the famous gangster who ruled over Saffron city was killed last night." She said before it went to commercials.

"Wonder who did it." I said.

"Probably Team Rocket." Green said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Go wake Red." He told me. I did so.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Red's p.o.v.**

"Red. Red. Red! Red. Wake the fuck up. Idiot! Loser! fucktards wake up!" I heard Blue's voice say.

"Be careful Redy."

"Sure thing." I smiled.

I woke up to Blue on the side of the bed shaking my shoulder. I sat up and yawned. I looked at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. I got out of bed and followed Blue to the kitchen. Green was putting food on the table. I sat down. I saw Blue had the news on, like always. We all sat down and began to eat.

"Now, the famous gangster who ruled over Saffron city was killed last night." The reporter said. "A camera was able to get a picture, but it wasn't very good, since it was dark. A few people were there to witnesses it." She said and a picture appeared on the screen. It was a teenager about the age of seventeen through nineteen. They were wearing all black, they had a hood covering their head, a pair of black shades on, and they were running towards a motorcycle where two others sat but you couldn't see anything but their backs. Their bikes were black.

"Now, here's what some of the witnesses had to say." She said before it switched over.

"It was dark, and as he was leaving the building, no one saw it coming till it went through his skull and he was on the ground dead. I say the person has to be a hit man, I never seen anyone else get such a perfect shot or not get noticed." One of them said.

"Do you actually believe this?" I asked.

"Why not?" Blue asked.

"It's bull." I said eatting. I could hear Blue sigh.

"You think everything is bull." He said.

"What about the murder on Route 2?" Green asked.

"Was it like the others?" I asked.

"Opposite, they didn't have time. They were called in when they entered the house." Blue answered.

"Probably someone in the house heard them. What time was it?" I asked.

"I think like all the other times." Blue answered.

As we continued to eat and watch the new, we heard a knock on the door. We all knew it couldn't be Oak, he would just burst in. Blue got up carefully without making a noise and reached inside one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny gun. Me and Green hurried to his bedroom.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I can't tell, maybe Gold?" He said.

"Didn't sound like knock." I pointed out.

"How about we check through the window?" He said and I nod. We check through his window, but we couldn't see anything. We were scared now. We heard the door open and we peeked into the main room where Blue was. He had his gun hidden behind his back.

"You had me scared shitless!" Blue shouted.

"Sorry." Lance answered. We returned to where we were.

"So what brings you here?" Blue asked.

"Well, I finally found a replacement for the Viridan gym." He said.

"For real?" we all asked.

"Yeah, took awhile but I did. It's actually a trio. They're all super strong and hard to beat. That's why I picked them." Lance smiled.

"Well you don't have to knock, everyone we know can walk right in, you made me pull my gun out I haven't touched since someone knocked on my door." Blue told him.

"Were you gonna shoot me if you didn't know it was me?" He asked.

"Well if I thought you were a harm then yeah." Blue answered truthfully.

"Good to know." He said and we all laughed.

"Well I have to head back to the pokemon center in the town over." He said going to leave.

"Why?" Blue asked.

"My new gym leaders got in a fight, and one of them need a few stitches." He answered.

"Can we come?" I asked.

"Why not." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lance's p.o.v.**

For fuck sake I leave them alone for a few minutes and they need to go to the er. Now I got the three coming along. Maybe I should of just told them my Dragonite just got hurt a little. Oh well, can't change time unless your Dialga.

"Later gramps, we'll be back soon." Blue shouts to Oak who is in his lab.

"Be safe."

"We will."

"So what happened?" Green asked me.

"Koga said the wrong thing that ended up pissing the three off, then the four got into a fight. Let's say they all needed some help at our pokemon center." I answered.

"Oh, I didn't think Koga was the kind of guy to piss people off." Green said.

"He tried to kill us once." Blue said to him.

"Still."

"Lance, your phone is ringing." Red told me.

"Thanks." I said picking it up.

"Got it, I'm right outside the city. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" The three asked as I picked up my pace.

"Something went down at the pokemon center in which one of my gym leaders are sitting in jail." I answered.

I practically ran to the pokemon station. I ran inside with the three running after me. I walked up to one of the officers and threw my hand down on their desk.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"He's with officer Jen." They answered.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Dunno, ask your gym leader, he might be sitting in jail if they decide to press charges." The officer said. I walked off looking for officer Jen's office. I finally found it. I almost kicked the door open. I open it to see him sitting across the desk holding his arm that wasn't treated yet.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Please try and calm down Lance." He tells me.

"Tell me what happened." I demand.

"Why don't you ask him." Jen said pointing to him he only turned his head to the side. He looked pretty demonic at the time.

"What the hell happened Ryder?" I asked him. No answer.

"I'm taking him back to get his injuries treated." I said grabbing him by his uninjured arm and dragging him off.

"Who was it that called?" He asked me.

"The nurse." I answered.

"Let's get one thing right, I didn't start it. I only gave a threat and they were all up on me." He told me.

"What the hell did you say!?" I shouted at him.

"If they didn't back off, I would have my Honchkrow scratch out their eyeballs and I would feed them to them, and a few other things that aren't kid friendly." He answered.

"Is this the new gym leader?" Green asked me.

"What's it to ya." Ryder snapped back.

"Why didn't you just get your arm treated?" I asked him.

"Cause we weren't called back yet. We were sitting waiting when they approached us."

"Who?" I asked.

"Some of those gangsters from Saffron." He answered.

"Fuck, what did you do!" I said looking at him.

"I did not do anything." And he stretched the I.

"I'll get you to speak one way or another." I said as we entered.

"Yeah, I had him already sigh in have you called him?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, his friends are in room three." She answered.

"Thanks." I said kicking open the doors.

"You three go home." I tell them.

"Why?" Green asked.

"Cause this is my problem now." I said dragging Ryder and the doors closing behind me.

"Tell me what happened." I told him trowing him against the wall.

"Promise you won't get mad?" He asked wincing.

"Yeah sure, if it's nothing serious." I answer him.

"As you know I have a criminal record. But you said whatever. Well ghosts of the past showed up." He answered.

"You didn't answer my question." I told him getting angrier.

"They blamed me for killing their boss. We didn't have good history. Shit went down, I threw in a few threats, they weren't happy. They laid their hands on Blake, I kicked their ass, with my Hydreigon. The nurse called security. They threw in a few lies, since they found out about my criminal past." He answered.

"For fuck sake." I said. "Just head to get your arm taken care of. It's not good to have a big open gash that covers your entire arm open." I told him before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

You're shitting me if I was actually gonna tell him what really happened! I hated this guy, he has this huge ego and thinks he can just boss everyone around! I can't wait till my job is done. So I can so kill this guy. And I'll kill that Koga guy too! Fuck I mean I think he knows, so we just have to get rid of him before he gives us away. I picked myself up off the floor where he practically threw me. I dusted myself off and walked to the room my partners were. I was the one who needed the most stitches.

"Ryder!" They shouted to me when I opened the door and walked in and closed it and took a seat next to them.

"You off the hook?" They asked.

I smirk and say "You really think it's that easy?" we all laugh.

"Where's the doc that's suppose to tend to us?" I ask.

"Getting everything he needs."

"Lance picked me up with three annoying brats. I think we have to deal with them, they might catch on." I tell them.

"First we deal with Koga, Will, and Karen. They pose the biggest threat. I bet they already know."

"What do you mean! They do know. They were there when we were still in training and we were mena to them since we were stronger. But they were too weak."

"You think everyone is weak." The two told me.

"Anyone who can't hold their own weight is weak." I told them and the doctor walked in.

"When did you come in?" He asked me.

"A few minutes ago, I had to deal with something." I answer as he sits down.

"So care to explain how you got so deep and serious wounds?" He asked us.

"If we told you, some people don't like us. Would you believe us?" I asked and he laughed.

"People don't just attack you." He said coming closer to us to stitch us up.

"They do, if you have history together." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah."

"I heard you are the new gym leaders for Viridan." He said.

"Yeah. What you wanna have a battle so we can kick your ass?" I smiled and said as nice as I could but it turned out very mean. He laughed.

"No but I bet you'll have a bunch of new visitors. The champion will want to fight you." He told us.

"Lance, nah I already kicked his ass. I sent his Dragonite fifteen feet under." I answerer.

"No, I mean the real champion."

"I though Lance was."

"No. he got his ass kicked by the three Pokedex holders in Pallet Town."

"Do you mean three annoying brats?" I asked.

"You met them?" He asked me.

"You could say that." I said as he finished stitching us up.

"You're free to go." He told us.

"Finally, are you gonna contact our guardians?" One of my partners asked.

"Well I have to." He answered.

"You don't have to do shit! I'm the guardian of them. Not their fucking parents. I am old enough and responsible." I hissed.

"No, you're still a child." He told me.

"Really." I said.

"Ryder don't!" My partners said grabbing me preventing me from beating this doctor to a bloody pulp and sitting back in jail.

"You hear me. If you wanna call anyone, call my fucking cell and I'll give you the number to call to give the bill to." I said pointing my finger in his face and leaving.

"You gonna give boss's number?"

"Of course Lizzy, he's our guardian not your big brother or Blake's farther." I answered.

"You hate it when people call you a child?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course. I'm a full grown adult. Do I need to show them my history? Do I need to tell them I'm a fucking thief, murderer, a rocketeer?" I answer.

"Don't speak so loud!" They softly scolded me.

"Whatever, let's head to the gym and give them a call." I said as we left.

We headed for the gym, and it was crowded. Just like the doc said the three annoying brats were there waiting. We paid them no mind. He pushed everyone out the way.

"Sorry, we're not open yet." we said walking in and slamming the door behind.

"I don't give a shit if you're open or not. This was suppose to be my gym!" One of them said catching the door with his foot.

"What you want it that badly?" I smirked and we laughed.

"Blue don't."His two friends tell him.

"Fine, you can come in, while don't all of you so you can watch us kick their asses." I smirked and everyone flooded in.

"So it's gonna be a three on three match?" He asked as him and his pals took the other end.

"Sure, we'll give you the honor of choosing your opponent before we send you to the er." I smirked.

"You're cocky." One of them tells them.

"Cocky, nah bro that's your pal Lance." Blake tells them.

"Lance isn't cocky he's just over confident."

"Look we have shit to do so send your fucking pokemon out so I can kick your ass." I told them.

"Fine, Red you'll go against the one we met, Green you go against the bluennet, and I'll go with the blonde." Blue said.

"Blake Lizzy, we're gonna end it in one turn, use your strongest." I whisper to them and they nod.

"Okay, we'll use only one pokemon you can you six." we all say.

"That's not fair."

"It's fair, ours are strong yours are weak." we answer.

"Fine." They said sending out theirs.

We smirk and grab our pokeball. I think we scared them. I could tell, I could hear them backup even though they didn't. We took position. Blake threw his first, then Lizzy, then me. We all caught our pokeballs the second they came out. I could hear everyone mumbling in the crowd.

"You sure you only want to use one?" They asked.

"The question you should be asking in how much time can one pokemon take down all of your pokemon." I answer.

"Be that way. Who goes first?" They asked.

"Got a coin?"

"Yeah."

"Give me. That's how we decide." They gave me it.

"Heads or tails?" I asked.

"Heads." They answered, I flipped it. A little to hard. It landed on Blake's pokemon and I could tell it hit pretty hard.

"Tell him I'm sorry. He won't believe me." I tell Blake I'm at this pokemon's mercy. He hands me the coin.

"Tails, we go." I said tossing it back to them.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked them.

"Lizzy goes first, then I will, then you'll finish it." Blake answers and we all nod.

"You know what to do." Lizzy told his pokemon and is disappeared into the darkness. Their pokemons were looking everywhere. "Banette, put them to sleep." He shouted and his pokemon came out of the shadows and attacked then disappeared again.

"My turn." Blake said. "Hyper-Beam." His pokemon did so.

"Let's rap this up." I shouted. "Hydreigon! Outrage." I commanded and my pokemon did so, all of theirs fainted.

"Round one goes to us." we smirk.

"But in a battle, it's one person on each team goes not all of them!" Blue growled.

"Our gym our rules." we all said cocking our hips and placing one of our hands on our side.

"You guys are douches! How the hell were you able to beat Lance!" They shouted at us.

"Pokemon. He was weak we weren't. Our pokemon each put his pokemon like twenty feet under." I answered.

"Guys hurry up before I personally finish it." Blake shouted.

"Aww is Aggron getting impatient?" I cooed.

"Very, he has shit to do. So you guys hurry up before we change the rules to each have one pokemon per person and take the win!" He shouted to them.

"You just can't change the rules!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Blue's p.o.v.**

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WISH TO DO!" He shouted and those words were familiar to me, and I guess Red two.

"You two." He whispers to me.

"Yeah, you met the brat to?" I whisper back.

"He tried to kill me." Red whispers to me.

"This might have been what they said by be careful." Green said joining in.

"These guys seem weird, something isn't right." Red said.

"Times a ticking!" He shouts at us.

"Yeah go ahead and take the win, let's fight personally." I shout.

"Bad move." He said as they sent their pokemon back in.

"What, we'll have the advantage." I said.

"Just cause I'm injured doesn't mean you can kick my ass."

"Oh." I said throwing my jacket on the floor and cracking my neck.

"Look, get the hell out of my gym before I bury you thirty feet under." He told me pointing to the door.

"No!" I said.

"Fine have it your way." He answered unhappy.

"Come on lets go." I said getting in fighting position.

"Fine." He said softly. He took off his coat too, he took out some earrings, a few rings, his pink long scarf, his black gloves, and he took his hair down then redid it. He handed it to his two pals and he took his position.

"Dude you're not gonna win!" They shout at me.

"Blue kick his ass!" Green and Red chant at me.

"Having second thoughts already?" He smirked which pissed me off. I took the first swing but he blocked it with his leg. I tried again, same thing but he acted a little faster. No matter what I did he blocked it with only his leg.

"Are we gonna fight or you're just gonna be a chicken?" I smirked which was probably a bad thing I did. His two pal's faces went ghost white at my words.

"Ryder, come on bro, let's just head out and forget these brats." They said. No answer he just stood there.

"How about we stop at the shop you wanted to?" they suggested trying to stop the fight.

"No." He finally said.

"Shit bro. Just forget about it, it was stupid wording."

"Nah, I don't want to. Not till I beat his face in."

"You're not going to jail again. You're still on parole."

"No one insults me!" "Hey, I'll give you a five second head start." He told me.

"Take it." His pals told me.

"If I don't?" I asked.

"See where your standing?" I nod. "That's your death bed. Get moving. And hope your faster." I did so. And Red and Green did so two.

We made it back to gramp's lab. I climbed the stairs and unlocked the door, surprisingly it was locked. I walked inside and fell onto the couch.

"Blue! Get down here." Gramps shouted at me from the lab.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I shout back. I get up and walked out the door. I closed the door and then everything went blank. I couldn't remember anything. I only heard people shouting. One sounding like gramps.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Green's p.o.v.**

Red and me where letting Oak know we were back as Blue headed up. We got into a mini conversation when Oak wanted to talk to Blue. So He called to him and he shouted back. We all heard him get up and him onto the stairs. Next thing we knew, Blue was on the ground knocked out. We didn't know what happened. No one knew what happened. We all knew Blue pissed people off, but no one would do such a thing. We all rushed outside to tend to him. We all heard the sound of a motorcycle start up. Of course we all turn to see what it was. It was the jerk from the gym. He was riding a black bike with bloody red riding on the side. He smiled as he pulled off, no bothering to wear his helmet. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. It hide the back of his head and I laughed. He deserved it for hurting Blue. Red piggy backed him to the pokemon center in Viridan. We told Oak we would take care of him and call him when we found anything out.

"What a jerk!" I pout.

"Agreed, but you didn't have to throw a rock at him. That proves how immature you are and that's what he wanted." Red told me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Can you carry Blue?" Red asked as we walked into Viridan city.

"Yeah, why?" I asked taking him.

"I'm gonna go pay them a visit." He answered and we split ways. I was worried about what he was gonna do.

I shook it off, and made my way to the center. I walked up to the counter after I sat Blue down. More liked laid him down by the window.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My friend was pushed off the metal stairs of his house." I replied.

"Oh, where is he?" She asked.

"Over there." I answer pointing to him.

"Isn't that Blue?" She asked I nod.

"He got into a fight with someone and he said the wrong thing and this was the outcome." I answer.

"Bring him back." She told me and I did so.

I didn't bother staying back there, I never liked hospitals. I sat in the waiting room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the other two new gym leaders sitting on the other side of the center. I bet Red hasn't found them yet, so let me give them a piece of my mind. I get up and walk over to them. But I guess they didn't recognize I was right here since they had their faces in their phones.

"Hello?!" I said.

"Yes." They answered not bothering to put their phones down.

"Where's you friend?" I asked.

"Dunno." They answered.

"Bullshit!" I hissed.

"No really, after your little friend pissed him off, he took off on his bike and hasn't returned. He doesn't take that long to do a job. He should have been back here about a hour ago." They answered and I could tell they were telling they were telling the truth.

"Well then. My friend Red is looking for you." I said heading back to my seat.

"Hey."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's get one thing clear, we hate you just as much as you hate us. If we find out you did something to Ryder, we'll show no mercy."

"We didn't do shit. Besides him coming to our houses and pushing Blue then pulling off with a smirk on his face."

"Shit bro, is the bitch done healing my pokemon?" one of them asked getting up and walking up to the desk. He rung the little bell over and over and over.

"If you didn't already know, she busy taking care of my friend so she isn't gonna deal with you right now." I told them.

"You're REALLY getting on my nerve." He growled towards me.

"What you gonna do about it?" I mocked which I shouldn't have.

"I'm gonna-" He said but getting cut off by the other one.

"Don't bother. We'll deal with them soon, we have other things to tend to."

"Where's Ryderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." He whined laying back down in his friend's lap.

"Dunno, he should be back soon."

It was quiet for a bit. None of us said another word. The one was about to fall asleep when his phone went off. He fell off the couch and I laughed. Who wouldn't. It was hilarious! He snapped a me with a "Shut up!" He got back up and sat next to his partner.

" _Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight" _Was his ring tone.

"Hello?" He asked. After that his face went white.

"Where?!" I heard him almost scream with fear.

"We're on our way." I heard him replied then cut off the call and then he jumped up. I heard him and his friend talking, I'm guessing something bad happened. They both ran out in a hurry.

"Alone again." I said laying down.

"Green, Blue's awake, would you like to come see him?"

"Yeah." I answer getting up.

"Where did thoughs two run off to?" She asked looking at where they were sitting.

"They got a phone call and ran out." I answered.

"So what's Blue's condition?" I asked.

"He's fine, he only has a broken leg." She answered. Fine? Fine? Fine? How is that fine?! We walked back to where his room was and I walked inside.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"That douche pushed you down the stairs, no one knew he followed us, I mean we would of heard him out climbing the stairs or something, but nothing." I answered him sitting next to him.

"Fuck man, my head hurt. Where's Red?" He asked.

"Hunting him down to give him a piece of his mind." I smiled and we both laughed.

"Could you get him to bring my pokemon to me? I left them next to the couch." He asked.

"Sure." I smiled pulling my phone out. As I did, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Green, how's Blue?" Red asked.

"He's fine, only a broken leg." I answered.

"That's good." I heard him sigh in relief.

"So why did you call?" I asked.

"To check up on Blue, and yeah I'm kinda on the run." He answered.

"FROM THE COPS!?" I shout a little to loud.

"No, you know I would never. From those new gym leaders." He answered.

"Damn, what you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was out by Viridan Forest when I ran into them. Then they shouted something at me then they split up and now I'm on the run from a very angry Aggron." He answered.

Head to the station and report it in?" I suggested.

"Yeah he's keeping me- shit!" I heard Red say. Then the phone was dropped. It went onto speaker on his end.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked me.

"The gym leader is chasing Red, and something just happened." I answer.

"I'm gonna fuck your day up." I heard, but it was a different voice then the gym leaders.

"I didn't do shit!" I heard Red say. I heard him step back and step on a twig.

"Sure, just like I didn't murder you."

"You haven't."

"Yet." that word scared me. The line was cut after that.

"I'll be back Blue." I said getting up and running. As fast as I could. I was scared. What did Red do? Is he okay? Was I gonna find him dead? I didn't want that. I called Lance I didn't know who else.

"What." He answered.

"Your new gym leaders are gonna kill Red!" I told him, I was in complete tears.

"Where are they?" He asked I could hear him get up.

"Viridan Forest, I'm on my way there now." I answered.

"What went down." He asked me.

"We had a battle, they won Blue wasn't happy, then they got into a fistfight, he said the wrong thing, he's in the center with a broken leg now, and Red's on the run from them. More exact a very angry Aggron." I answered leaving and running for the forest.

"I'm on my way. Try and find them." He said and we both hung up. I ran as fast as I could. The forest was tricky. But I tried to remember what I heard in the background at where Red was. Water. He must be near a lake or something. I knew where one spot was. So I headed there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Red's p.o.v.**

"I swear I didn't do anything." I said backing up.

"Right." He answered following me.

"I'm telling the truth." I said.

"So am I." He said swinging his tail back and forth.

"I promise, I did nothing to him, he came to where we were and attack us." I told him.

"Let me tell you the truth." He told me following my pace. "I'm not gonna kill you. Instead I'm gonna hurt you to hell make you beg for mercy, then I'll let my pal kill you." He smiled.

"I didn't do shit. I was all the way in Pallet town till just a few minutes ago and I was with a group and they can prove I didn't do anything." I told him. I heard rustling in the bush. Someone to save me?

"Who's there!" I shouted.

"Red!" Green shouted back.

"For fuck sake!" He shouted trowing his hands in the air.

"Are you okay?" He shouted back running towards me.

"Fine." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know, he only started chasing me saying he was gonna kill me." I answered.

"I called Lance, I panicked. I told him and he's on his way." He told me.

"It's fine." I told him hugging him. I was so glad he was here. That's when it happened. I took his hand and I mad a run for it. Instead of going around him, I went the other way where he could chase me, I would lead him to a trap.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"The station." I answered. When I knew he wasn't close I called out my Aerodactly and flew to Viridan City. I ran to the station.

"Good day." The officers told me.

"I'm trying to be killed." I told them.

"By who?" They asked.

"The new gym leaders."

"Where are they."

"Viridan Forest."

"Tell me your side." Officer Jen told me as we walked into his office.

"I was looking for them, I needed to talk to them, I was a few feet into the forest when they showed up. Then one of them started to chase me, then he sent out one of his pokemon, which was a very mean angry Aggron. That chased me for quite some time. Then Green finally showed then I got the chance to come back here." I answered. Lance walked in. he looked busted up.

"You're here!" Green shouted.

"Yeah, I advise you not to go in that forest." He answered closing the door.

"Did you get chased?" I asked.

"No, they have it guarded by their pokemon. They won't let anyone in or out. Don't know how you managed to get out." He answered.

"The air." I answer.

"They have it guarded."

"Ground?" I asked.

"Guarded."

"under ground?" I asked.

"Guarded."

"Water?"

"Guarded. There's no getting in." He told us.

"Something is wrong." I said.

"Yeah, I forgot to let you know, they all have a criminal past, or some kind of criminal thing." He told us.

"Why hire them!?" I asked.

"They were strong and that's what I was looking for." He answered.

"You could of got Blue." Green said.

"Yeah I know." Lance sighed.

"The elite four keep telling me weird things." He said sitting down.

"Like what?" I asked.

"That the three work for Team Rocket." Lance said.

"We got Team Rocket to disband." I said.

"Yeah, I been hearing rumor that there back." He told me.

"But that's the third time." Green said.

"They're unstoppable. They'll just come back no matter what." Lance said.

"speaking off, Gold was telling me about when Team Rocket disbanded, his friend disappeared." I said.

"You mean Silver?" Green asked and I nodded.

"Do you believe them?" I asked Lance.

"Part way. You'll never find anything that exposes their backs or arms. Which where they usually have their logo's at." He answered.

"We're gonna have to face them." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I don't know how to deal with it. No one can defeat them as long as they have their main pokemon. Which would be that Hydreigon, Banette, and Aggron. If we could get those away then maybe we could see the others strength and might be able to defeat them." He told us. We sat trying to come up with a plan. But no success. After awhile, we couldn't concentrate anymore. We heard everyone outside. So like any normal person, we went to check it out.

"_We found love in a hopeless place~" _we all heard as the sound of the bass vanished. It was coming from fountain in the center of town which was surrounded.

"_he's indecisive he can't decide he keeps on lookin' From left to right_ ~" It started back up.

"Let's get closer." Lance whispered into my ear and I nodded. We did so, after shoving people out the way.

"_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one~" _the fountain had about four people, besides the crowd. Three were sitting on each side of it while there was one standing up rocking out. Then it hit me, the one sitting the right of him, was. I forgot his name but I had met him in my "dream". We wouldn't be able to beat them even if we took their strongest pokemon in which is the main one they use, they did that so we would think what we did.

"Lance, we won't be able to beat them no matter what." I whispered to him.

"What!" Lance shouted a bit to loud.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"The one on the right of the one that is center of attention, I met him. He's a pokemon. He must belong to one of the three along with all of these. I remember him saying something about being a ace, which is the strongest person out of all of them." I answered.

"Damn, we need to find out all their pokemon." He whispered back to me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a wild guess okay." I told him.

"Whatever." Was his response.

"Their Ghost, Dark, and Water with the exception of The Aggron." I answered.

"I'm gonna go with that." Lance told me.

"We need to find them." I told him.

"We will." Was his answer with a weird grin.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him backing up.

"Easy, we see if your right." He said picking up pokeball.

"Hey!" Lance shouted.

"What!" The one on the right shouted.

"Let's have a battle." Lance smirked.

"Nah, we don't fight with old dragon tamers." Was his response smirking. Which I could tell pissed Lance off.

"I'm sorry, but when did a whore's opinion count?" Lance asked, that made everyone take a step back.

"I would so kick your ass, but my new year resolution is to not kick old men's asses."

"Be quiet I'll deal with this." The center of attention said handing his bass to one on the left and hopping off the fountain. He was a few inches taller than Lance, but he was wearing boots with a heel.

"What you want." We asked.

"A battle nothing else then a simple battle." Lance answered.

"Fine, I'll take on your pokemon." Was his answer.

"A pokemon battle, not you vs a pokemon." Lance said.

"Send the fucker out." Was his answer.

"Fine." Lance said sending his Dragonite out.

"Kick his ass!" The other three cheered.

"Shut up or you'll jinx me." He replied to his friends.

"I'll give you the first move." Lance smirked.

"You're mistake." He smirked. He kicked Lance's Dragonite in the stomach and sent it flying.

"Now, piss off." He said climbing back up and taking his bass back.

"Red, you were right." He whispered to me as he returned Dragonite back to it's ball. I could feel something watching me, I turned around to only see him giving me the death glare.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lance asked turning his head around to face him.

"Ponce." He answered.

"Well Ponce, let's have another battle sometime." Lance smirked before We walked away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"To see if he would tell if he was a pokemon or not, I mean I already know they are. No one else could take on another pokemon." Was Lance's answer.

"Oh." Was my response along with Green.

"Why don't We go pay Blue a visit." I said.

"Why not." Green replied.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Blue's p.o.v.**

It's boring to be stuck inside in a hospital all day. Boring as hell! You can't do anything but lay here and do absolutely nothing! They wouldn't let me move around, do anything. Besides feed myself and go to the bathroom. It was basically, dying very very slowly.

"Hey." Green said walking in.

"Hey, about time." I laughed.

"Sorry, had to go help your little boy friend." He smiled.

"What did he get in this time?" I asked.

"The new gym leaders might be part of Team Rocket." Red answered walking in behind him.

"You for real?!" I shouted. I was shocked I didn't see that coming.

"We're not to sure." They answered taking a seat.

"I heard them just a bit ago." I told them.

"You for real?" They asked.

"Yeah, they came running down the hall behind a few doctors and nurses." I answered.

"I wonder what's that's about." Red said. I could admit, We were all curious.

"Hey Blue, Green, I have a question." Red told us.

"What is it Reddy?" I asked.

"Did you have a weird dream?"

"Yeah, why you asking." We replied.

"The three, they don't have normal pokemon. Theirs are from that universe." Red told us.

"You for real? I mean I was told they are in our universe but I didn't think they had them."

"Hey, I got the hint when We were in town square." Red said.

"What you mean?" Green asked.

"You know the pink haired one sitting on the right of the center of attention, he was in my dream. I was told he was the most strongest in the kingdom." Red answer.

"My kingdom had three aces, you Blue?" Green said.

"One." I answered.

"So if I went to Grass, Green went to Fire, and Red went to Water. But those aren't our starter types. I have fire, Green has Water, and Red has Grass." I said.

"It's backwards. We were sent to the one We beat." Red said jumping up after thinking.

"Did any of the pokemon in any of the kingdoms say anything about having a trainer?" Red asked.

"My did." I answered.

"Really? I met a few of ours." Green answered.

"Mine didn't sat a word. I guess it was because of that guy being around. I can tell he hates me." Red answered.

"Okay, Blue you go first." The other told me.

"Well, I met White's Serperior, one of the others said something about being a pirate's pokemon, and they told me a few others who have trainers." I answered.

"I met Blue's Charizard, Gold's Typhlosion, someone's Delphox, someone's Garchomp who I thought was Cynthia's but it turned out it wasn't, Lysandre's Pyroars, the magma goon's Slugmas, I even met the Queen of the kingdom!" Green told us.

"But there's a bunch more kingdoms who We know nothing about." Red said.

"I got it!" Green shouted.

"What is it Greeny?" I asked.

"Let's ask your Charizard." Green said.

"Um okay." I said. "Only if I had my pokemon would that work!" I told them.

"Then We ask my Blastoise." Green said. Red got up and closed the door and locked it then took his seat again. Green called his Blastoise out.

"About time, who's ass do I get to kick?" a guy with short blue hair, stitches going down his right eye, a cape that looked like a Blastoise, his chest was wrapped in bandages, black fingerless gloves, navy blue jeans with a belt similar to a Blastoise's shell, black boots that tied up and they went up to the middle of his shin, and he carried two huge guns.

"Blasty?" Green asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can you answer a few questions?" Green asked.

"Any time. You are my trainer." He answered.

"You see We got a sense that the new gym leaders are working for Team Rocket, and their pokemon are from your universe. We already met their main Pokemon, which are a Banette, a Hydreigon, and a Aggron. Could you tell us more about the kingdoms in which the pokemon have trainers?" Green asked.

"First of, We call them contractees, not trainers. And yes I would." He said sitting down on the little night stand next to my bed and setting his guns down.

"Well I believe every kingdom has a contractee. I say personally, you should watch out for the Steels, Ghost, Psychic, Dark, Dragons, Grass, Ice, and electric. Also watch out for the twenty-one court yards those fuckers are mean. They serve the lord. Everyone knows to watch out for the Steels, all of them. They know to watch out for the kings of Ghost and Psychic. The king of Dark. The king and Queen of Grass, The king of Ice, The king of Dragons, The king of Flying who has a contract with one of the three new gym leaders, The guardian of the queen of Ghost in which you already met him, The king of Electric, and many more. I can give up the pokemon they have if you wish." He told us.

"Please?" Green asked.

"In order for me to do that, I need to know their contractee." He told us.

"We know their names if that helps." Green answered.

"Perfect."

"We only know one's name. And his name is Ryder." Red answered.

"Ryder, eh, I know he is the one with probably the most contracts so he's probably the strongest trainer. I know he has the King of Flying who would be Honchkrow, the Aces of Dark who are the Umbreon twins, Poochyena and Mightyena, the Jacks of Dark, the Absol twins, Sableye, The Guardian of the queen of Ghost, Hydreigon who is a mean fucker he used to be a twenty court yard, The hellhound trio, Houndour, Houndoom, and Mega Houndoom, Sneasel, and finally Weavile." Blastoise answered.

"Damn, that's a lot." We all said.

"Told ya. Did you say something about Aggron?" He asked. And we nodded.

"So it is true." He whispered biting his lip.

"What?" We all asked.

"He's the Ace of Steel We only heard about him having a contract we didn't know if it was true or not." He told us.

"He was trying to kill me." Red said.

"If you let him get a hold of you, then yeah he would of. Once given a order he makes sure it's carried out, that's what's wrong with all Steels. They have no mercy. Besides for who they serve or their own kind." He told us.

"If we find out the other two's names then you could give up their pokemon?" Green asked and he nodded.

"I'll call Lance." Green said stepping outside.

"Can't believe Dragonite let himself get his ass kicked by Poncy." Blastoise said.

"What pokemon is Ponce?" Red asked.

"He's one of the Water gatekeepers. Empoleon. And he's my pal. But still, he tends to go easy on everyone." He answered.

"Lance is on his way." Green said coming back in.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lance's p.o.v.**

So they found answers eh. I got up from my chair and grabbed my cape. I left my office and headed for Viridan City. The ride was quick. I landed in front of the center. I walked in. it was pretty empty. You had seven guys sitting down reading newspapers, then you had a kid talking to the nurse. He looked about thirteen, I mean I saw him as a girl at first, his hair went down to his tailbone, his bangs were like gold, and a side ponytail, he had a dark red hoodie on with a black hood, black jeans, dark gray tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Thanks Nursey." He smiled taking his two pokeballs back.

"Anything. Tell your mother I say hi." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Adopted. I don't want that to be mixed up."

"Yo, are our pokemon done yet?" One of the seven shouted.

"Yeah they are!" The child shouted back.

"Oh hi Lance, what brings you here today?" Nurse Joy asked me.

"I came to visit Blue, and to heal my Dragonite." I answered.

"Of course. He's in room five second floor." She said taking my Dragonite.

"Thanks." I said after handing it to her.

"You're the champion right?" The child asked me.

"Yeah I am." I answered.

"Oh, you sure about that? I thought it was Red, I mean he did kick your ass along with that guy Blue." The child told me and I wanted to hit him upside the head, but it seems those seven were his friends and they looked pretty mean so I didn't.

"Could I visit your friend?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered.

"Text me if anything's up." He told his pals who were still reading. And we walked to Blue's room.

"Lance if that's you, you better not knock again." Blue said from behind his cracked door.

"How did you know?" I asked walking in.

"Hey Blasty." The child said to the guy sitting next to Blue.

"Hey, how you get here?" He asked the child.

"I was in the neighborhood. Geny and Aegi say hi." the child answer.

"You for real?!" The guy shouted jumping down from the table and backing up.

"What's wrong?" Green asked.

"This kid!" The guy shouted.

"What about him." I asked.

"You know I told you about the Steels right?" The guy said and the three nodded.

"Well, this kid has the King and the Prince." He said.

"So he's a Steel type trainer?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Shifty says hi." He said looking at Blue.

"You're Shiftry's trainer?!" Blue shouted.

"Nah bro, he really hates me. He's one of crew members." The child smiled.

"Who exactly are you?" Everyone asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I can't say." Was his answer before he got a text message. "I got to go." He said about to take off.

"Wait what's your name kid?" I asked.

"Aquaria." He answered before taking off.

"So that kid is a Steel type trainer?" I asked sitting down.

"Nah, he isn't. He has like two others who aren't Steel but dumped them onto his friends and only uses them if he has to." he answered me.

"So, who is this guy?" I asked.

"My Blastoise." Green answered. And I was confused.

"I know we'll explain it later. But that gym leader you hired, Ryder. We got his pokemon. If you could tell us the other two then we could find out the rest." Red told me.

"If it means uncovering the truth then sure." I said. "The blonde is Elizabeth, and the bluenette is Blake." I told them.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake." Blastoise muttered. "It's familiar but I don't remember." He said.

"So can you give away their pokemon?" Green asked.

"Yeah, it just take me a few minutes, I haven't heard much about them unlike Ryder." Blastoise answered.

"Okay." we all said.

"I remember!" Blastoise shouted.

"What?" we all asked.

"Who Blake is!"

"Who is he?" Red asked.

"He's Milotic's, Poncy's, Feebas's, Red Gyarados, Salamance's, and Aggron's trainer." He answered.

"Why do you call him Poncy? Instead of his normal name?" Red asked.

"He's hates his pokemon name so he tells everyone to call him by his human name, but I shortened it to Poncy instead of Ponce." Was his response.

"What about Elizabeth?" I asked.

"He's an all Ghost type. He would have, The Gengar twins, Duskull, Banette twins, Dusknoir, Spiritomb, and Cofagrigus, and then he has someone else's Mismagius." He answered.

"You said twins, but there's only one of those pokemon." Green said.

"Nope, for example, you have Gengar and Mega Gengar, along with Banette Twins." He explained.

"How strong are there pokemon?" Red asked.

"Pretty damn strong, Blake and Ryder have two kings. But one is ranked Queen but it the true King. Then that have the Aces, a prince, all of there pokemon have a rank to put it that way. I would say personally, no affiance, you guys can't win to them. Aquaria could, but I highly doubt he will help you." Blastoise told us.

"Why?" we all asked.

"Because-" He went to say. But stopped. "If I say, I probably won't wake up tomorrow." He said scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Anyone else that could?" we all asked.

"Um, probably, I would say probably no one." He said truthfully.

"You sure the brat won't help?" I asked.

"Pretty sure."

"Damn." I sighed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Aquaria's p.o.v.**

"Guy's were stopping here." I said.

"Eye eye captain." They all said mockingly as we walked in.

"Welcome." The nurse said, trust me she was annoying as hell!

"Just heal our pokemon." I said as we all set our pokeballs on the counter. They all took a seat while being myself stood there waiting. After a bit, a guy walked in. I knew him. He was the stupid champion. Arceus I hated him. He thought he was better then everyone. So I was gonna mess with him.

" Thanks Nursey." I said.

"Anytime. Tell your mother I say hi." She answered.

"Adopted. I don't want that to be mixed up." I smiled.

"Are our pokemon done?" They shouted.

"Yeah!" I shout back.

"Hi Lance, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"Blue, and can you heal my pokemon?"

"Of course."

"Room six floor two." She added taking his pokemon.

"You're the champion right?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"I could of swore it was that guy Red or Blue, I mean they kicked your ass." I knew that pissed him off.

"Can I visit your friend, I always wanted to meet him, but I want to give him my sincere." I asked.

"Sure." He said, walking up the stairs and I followed.

"Lance if that's you, you better not knock."

"How did you know?" He asked walking in.

"Hey Blasty." I said waving as I walked in.

"How did you get here?" He asked me.

"I was in the neighborhood." I said, I knew the next part he would know who I was. "Geny and Aegi say hi." I smiled.

"You for real?!" He said backing up.

"What's up?" One of the guys asked.

"This kid!" He shouted and I gave a cute giggle.

"What about him?" Lance asked.

"Well you know how I told you about the Steels right. Well he owns the King and Prince."

"So he's a Steel trainer?" Lance asked.

"Oh yeah, Shifty says hi." I smiled.

"You're his trainer?!" He shouted.

"Nah bro, he hates me, he's one of my crew members." I answered.

"Who exactly are you?" They all asked me.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." I said then I got a text and I didn't even need to look I knew who it was from. "I got to go." I said about to take off.

"Wait what's your name?" Lance asked me.

"Aquaria." I said I hesitated at first but I told him. I took off, and head back down stairs to my crew members.

"Boss wants us." I told them and we took off after they got there pokemon. I stopped to take a breath after we got back to the ship.

"Raven, start it up." I said taking breaths in between.

"Eye eye Captain." Raven answered taking the wheel.

"You gonna be okay?" They all asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said taking a seat in my quarters.

"We'll be at base in a few minutes." They told me.

"Got it." I answered. I got change along with them. I changed back into uniform. We all did. We only wore our uniforms when on missions. I loved my uniform, I found it better than my normal clothes. It was a navy blue coat that went down to my knees, a belly ruffle shirt that was also navy blue, the buttons of my coat were a yellow, I wore navy blue booty shorts with a yellow button and yellow outline, yellow earrings, and brown high heel boots that went up to my knees. I walked up to deck. They all changed back into there uniforms. Theirs were similar to mine only the coat and boots, I let them wear whatever as long at they wore that. I wanted to put the symbol on the back of our coats really big so everyone knew us. But we weren't aloud.

"Alright, we ready to go face the beast?" I joked. We all laughed.

"Eye eye Captain." They said saluting.

"Alright men." I said as he got to base. We got inside and walked through base. Everyone got out of our way. I kicked the door open, unlike a normal person. And walked inside.

"Hey bossy." we all said.

"Aquaria, only you." He sighed and I laughed.

"What you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure, you know not to give anything up."

Of course not. Do I look like an idiot?" I asked him.

"No Aquaria, And make sure the twerps don't find out. If they want anything, I mean ANYTHING! You give it to them!"

"Sir." I said before leaving.

"He's fucking insane!" I said when we were a good distance from his office.

"Agreed."

"He expects me, to do anything for them?! Nah bro." I said.

"But isn't he our boss?" Raven asked me.

"Correction, I'm mine boss, I'm your boss, The ocean is my boss, but Archie, no he's not boss!" I shouted when we were aboard my ship.

"Got it." Everyone said and I smiled. I loved being in control. Even though I was the youngest, I was the captain, these guys were like eighteen, seventeen, then I was like thirteen. Funny right? Yep. AND, I had one of the strongest pokemon alive.

"I'll be in my quarters." I said before walking off. I closed the door to my quarters and fell onto my big fluffy bed.

"Oh, Aquaria," Aegi said coming out of his pokeball and sitting next to me.

"What's up?" I asked the blonde.

"Is he for real?" Aegi asked me more not of a question but a demand.

"Yeah, but I don't like them, I really hate that Lance guy." I said rolling over to be on my stomach.

"My boss doesn't like it either. You know how the Steels, don't help anyone who's not family." Aegi told me.

"Yeah, we're not with the twerps, we're with the goons. First I was ordered to help the teams, now I'm ordered to help the twerps. What's up with him?" I asked.

"I say, we pay them another visit." Aegi said smirking.

"What's you got in mind Aegi?" I asked smiling to.

"Oh, I just wanna go visit my little Ace, that's all." Aegi told me.

"Aggron? Man I wanna see him two. I wish he was mine. He's cool, funny, strong, mean, your typical Steel type." I said rolling back onto my back and laying my head in Aegi's lap.

"Don't you get hot?" I asked him.

"What you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean, your hair is thick and it rest in that tiny ponytail at the end on your shoulder. Your purple scarf that is thick, then you have that pure white long sleeve shirt, that purple vest, your yellow tie, then you have your dark purple gloves covering your sleeve at your elbows. Then you wear those yellow bracelet things. You wear those purple jeans, then your boots that have that one inch heel that goes up to your thighs. Is what I mean. Don't you get hot?" I asked.

"Not really. My kingdom isn't the warmest kingdom, it's one of the colder ones. I mean Ice is the coldest then it would be the Steel." He said answering my question.

"Give me second." I said getting up and opening the door.

"Raven! We're going back to Kanto, so turn this boat that way!" I shouted then slammed my door shut and crawled back on bed.

"There we go, I get go see Aggron. I haven't seen him since when I was ten. When I got you." I said smiling and laying back in Aegi's lap.

"Damn he thought you were so cute, he was actually gonna eat you." Aegi said and we laughed. I loved spending time with him. He wasn't your normal Steel type. He was loving, caring, funny not like the others aren't. He's the type of guy you could spend hours talking to. You could talk about anything to him, the others would only do that if you were family. I consider him my family, I hate y adopted mother. But if not for her I wouldn't love Steel types. I think I fell asleep, cause I was awoken by Gray.

"Boss, we're here." He said shaking me lightly. I slowly got up to see Aegi fell asleep two. He's adorable when he's asleep. All Steel types are. They usually fall asleep when in the sitting position, sometimes they actually lay down. He was leaned up against my headboard of my bed, his head was resting on his shoulder, and he sometimes snores lightly.

"Got it. I'll be up there in a minute." I told him. He left.

"Aegi time to get up." I yawned.

"Thought so." He said getting up.

"Well, it's time to get back in the ball." I told him wiggling in his face.

"What I thought would happen." He said before returning. I walk up to the deck where everyone was. My ship was big but it was only the eight of us. Which I preferred.

"As you know, we are to follow Archie's orders, but he ordered us to help both sides. So we're gonna split up. Four and four, four will be with the teams, fours will be with the twerps." I told them.

"Who is going with who?" They asked.

"So, it'll be, Me, Drew, Vincent, and Caine with the twerps, then you guys stick with Team Rocket." I answered.

"Got it." They answered. We left and headed back to Viridan city.

"We'll keep in contact by text got it." I told them before we split up. We walked back up to Blue's room where they all sat. I didn't knock I just kicked it open lightly.

"You're back?" They all asked.

"Yep." I smiled. Forgetting I - I mean we didn't change back out of uniform.

"What's up?" Blue asked.

"Nothing." I said. We just hung by the wall.

"Then why are you here?" Green asked.

"Orders." I spoke.

"By who?" Red asked.

"My boss." In which I hated to say.

"And who would that be?" Lance asked.

"Can't say." we all said.

"What were your orders?" They asked.

"To give you whatever you wanted." I answered.

"And you said he wouldn't help up." Blue said to Blasty.

"I thought we wouldn't." Blastoise said shrugging.

"Where's your other pals?" Lance asked.

"Second part of the order. In which we can't tell." we answered.

"So you have to do whatever we say?" Blue asked. I nodded.

"Cool I got a bitch!" Blue shouted and I knew they wanted to kick his ass even more. But I stopped them.

"I won't be referred to as a bitch." I growled.

"Yeah, don't go calling him names." Blastoise said.

"Why not?" Blue asked.

"I don't like it, my friends don't like it, my pokemon don't like it, and if you keep saying it, I will kick your ass into the wall so deep you won't be able to return." I smiled, I knew he would back up at those words.

"Hey Blasty, could I send out Aegi, he hates being in his ball." I asked.

"Why not, if he obeys you." Blastoise answered.

"Thanks." I said picking up the ball and trowing it up into the air.

"Finally!" Aegi said sitting down stretching.

"See, he obeys me." I said pointing to the creature in the corner.

"Surprisingly. I know the Steels are hard to control." Blastoise said.

"Not really, there loving creatures." I told him.

"So you will help us?" Green asked.

"Depends, if it interferes with my other orders then I can't." I answered.

"Help us figure out if Team Rocket is trying to rebuild if so, will you help us take down the new gym leaders?" Red asked. I bit my lip. How would I tell them, I also working with them? The room went quiet.

"Nah bro." Aegi answered for us.

"What?! Weren't you ordered to give us anything?" Blue shouted.

"I don't sit well with little children unless their family." Aegi growled.

"Aegi please don't." I told him, and he did so. He backed off and sat in his corner without another word. I wasn't in a mood for a fight, more like another death.

"He listened to you!" Blastoise said and I nodded.

"Of course he did, I'm family." I said.

"But you're not." Blastoise said.

"Sure I am. It's complicated." I told him.

"Does it have to do with your mother?" Lance asked and I wanted to kick him.

"Adopted mother. And yeah." I answered.

"So you're Jasmine's child." Lance smirked. Everyone was surprised, which I wasn't.

"I'm leaving, you three watch over them, Aegi you stay out." I said leaving.

"I could hear the silence, which meant they weren't happy, and I hated that. I wished I knew where the three where, I wanted to see Aggron. Then it hit me. I ran down to the counter and asked the nurse.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"Where could I find the new gym leaders?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but," She said.

"But what?" I was scared of what she was gonna say.

"One of them got hurt and is in surgery, the others are backed there waiting but I don't think it's a good time." She said. Curse my luck!

"Thanks." I said disappointment and leaving. I wanted to go back up there and start screaming about how they got what they wanted. But that would only get me thrown out, and Archie mad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blue hair, and white uniform with the red R. But he was just in a white suit.

"Archer!" I said running up to him.

"Aquaria, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I was ordered to give up on you guys and help the twerps but, I sent half my guys with your and took the rest with the twerps. But I wanted to see them, but the nurse told me that I can't see them." I told him crying on his shoulder, after standing up on my tippy toes in my high heel pirate boots.

"Come on." He said taking my hand.

"i'm the Gym leaders guardians." He told the nurse.

"Oh, okay, let me bring you to them." She said showing us to them. When we got there, it was only Blake and Elizabeth.

"What happened you two." Archer growled after the nurse left.

"Dunno, he got angry chased after it, got it, was suppose to return, but didn't." They answered.

"Well what did the doctors say?" He asked.

"Dunno, they won't talk to us." Was the answer.

"Where are my crew?" I asked.

"Dunno, they must of went to the gym, I'll text um." Elizabeth said taking out his phone.

"It was Raven, Troy, Caden, and Gray who I sent to you." I told them.

"Have the twerps found out?" He asked.

"They think so. But they want my help to find out the truth and defeat you guys." I told them.

"What did you tell them?" They all asked.

"I didn't say anything, instead Ageislash did the talking and told them we wouldn't. But that's against my orders, but I can deal with him when it's needed." I told them.

"Hey." The nurse said coming out.

"Well?" we all asked.

"He's fine, he'll make it. Do you wanna talk to him?" She asked and we nodded.

"He'll be in room six on the second floor." She told us.

"Thanks." we said leaving and heading up that way.

"Guess what, if we find out the twerps did it, there room is right next to his." I smirked.

"Damn, this is why I love your little pirate ass." Archer said.

"I try." I laughed. We past by there room, I only think they saw my coat, which was good. Besides the fact, Lance jumping up and chasing after me, so like me I pushed them into the room and closed the door.

"What." I said.

"Where were you and who were you with?" He asked pinning me to the door.

"Any of your business?" I asked.

"It is." He told me.

"Well, you know what I have to say?" I asked.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Go choke on a big black cock." I told him, and he was angry.

"If you dare lay a hand on him, I will kill you personally." Aegi growled from inside the twerps room.

"Did I forget to mention? He's really good at predicting people." I told Lance and he let me go.

"Hurry back to your twerps." I let slip.

"So, dressed as a pirate, referrers to people as twerps, is a pirate, only means one thing." Lance said.

"Got problem with a pirates help? I won't help if you do." I answered.

"That's not what I got the problem with." He told me.

"If you dare say another word, I will hurt you so bad you can't even get help!" I hissed.

"I got a problem with help from a Aqua goon." He said loud enough for the twerps to hear. He dragged me back to the room.

"Spill." He told me.

"Bite me." Was my answer. They weren't getting shit from me.

"I knew something was odd the first time I seen you." Lance said.

"If you keep up your tough guy act, I will end it if you don't now!" I said getting loud at the end.

"Do it." Blastoise and Aegi said.

"If I don't?" Lance asked they didn't say a word, they knew what I was gonna do if he didn't shut up.

"What I thought, now answer the question." Lance said, I just reached for the last pokeball I carried.

"Shut up or else." I told him.

"No answer the question." Lance said. I took the ball into my hand and pressed the button, and the pokeball grew.

"Last chance." I told him but he didn't back off.

"Aquaria don't!" Aegi told me.

"No, we might as well." I told him.

"No we are not." Aegi said snatching the pokeball away. I hated how he was taller than me. He was like 5'11, and I was 4'll.

"Calm down. You aren't sending him out." He said patting my head.

"Fine, let me do my job." I said moving my head to face them.

"You were right, Team Rocket is back from hiding, and I'm on there side. All Teams are, but my stupid boss wanted to be a fucking idiot. Happy?" I asked them.

"I was right!" Blue shouted.

"And you shut your mouth, you had no fucking clue." I told him.

"Where's your tattoo?" Lance asked me. I rolled up my sleeve. The Aqua symbol was resting on my wrist.

"I've done my job." I said about to leave.

"And if we find out anything about what happened and your connected to it, then I'm sending him out." I told them.

"What do you mean what happened?" Lance asked.

"Opps, did they not tell you, must of not wanted to." I said leaving and closing the door, my crew following behind. I went into Ryder's room. They all sat there, him sitting up and talking.

"They know." I said closing the door and taking my seat.

"Aquaria why are you here?" Ryder's soft voice asked. Which his voice wasn't soft it was loud and mean!

"Orders." Was my answer.

"So, are the twerps involved in any of this?" I asked.

"They could be if you wanted to count it as that." Archer said.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"One of them, threw a stone at my bike, and it wrecked." Ryder said.

"But you never wreck your bike." I said, along with everyone else.

"Yeah, my dumb as fault let my guard down. They said I would be fine, but I just need to say for a few days." Ryder's response.

"You gonna buy me a new bike?" Ryder asked giggling a bit.

"After you wreck the one I spent so much on. Like 1,000,000,000 for? You're gonna wait." Archer's answered.

"It wasn't my fault though!" Ryder said almost jumping up but he stopped himself.

"You guys need new bikes anyways." Archer sighed.

"What a relief." Ryder said. He loved his bike almost more than his brother or pokemon, or his team.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Blake said getting up.

"Here. He should listen to you, your family." I said handing one of my pokeballs to him and he smiled.

"Really? Handing over a king that easy?" Blake asked before he hugged me and left.

"What did you give him?" Everyone asked.

"Not what, it's who." I said and they all got that.


	12. Chapter 11

(This story will have OC's, if you would like, i would put one of yours in here. just give the following.

full name: first and last

Age

Hometown

Anything needed to be known about them. ect (family members, being a goon (teams, or villians), about them,) anything like that.

and pokemon. and yes, some of them can be like the ones mentioned above. but i'l let you know if you can have it or not, or if someone in the story has them. message me the stuff. or give feedback.)

**Chapter 11**

**Blastoise's p.o.v.**

One he left, I knew shit was gonna go down. Soon someone was gonna pay us a visit. I sighed and leaned back.

"What's wrong Blasty?" Green asked me.

"That I just saved the stupid dragon tamer's ass, and all of yours." I answered.

"Who was his other pokemon?" Red asked me.

"Someone you don't wanna meet." Was my response. Just like that there was a knock at the door.

"Blastoise are you in there?" A voice said a voice I knew to well and I guess Red two.

"Aggron what the hell do you want!" I shouted back.

"Not what I want, but what he wants." Was his answer.

"For fuck sake, just go fuck with other people, we're not in the mood." I told him.

"No way to speak." Another voice said in which I returned to my pokeball. I could hear Green trying to get me out, but I wasn't not till he left. But I ended up when I thought he left.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to open the door, or I'll open it." Aggron said.

"Go ahead!" Blue shouted.

"Okay." Aggron said before the door was torn down. There stood, Aggron, Blake, and the one who I least wanted to see. Genesect.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Green's p.o.v.**

"Who's that?" I asked I think everyone asked pointing to the huge guy behind Blake. He was tall, maybe seven foot? White pure hair, red eyes, a weird head piece with something coming out of his back, two white streaks going down on each side of his face where his eyes met his nose, he wore a white outfit, and was barefooted.

"Someone you didn't wanna meet." Blastoise answered.

"Awww, I thought we were old pals?" Aggron smirked waving his huge tail back and forth like a dog.

"Oh Aggron, how did your trainer get your hands a hold of him?" Blastoise asked.

"A little child. More Pacific, a little pirate." Blake smirked.

"He's on your side!" Lance shouted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm family." Was Blake's words.

"How?" Everyone asked including me.

"I have a steel type, so I'm family. Everyone knows, whatever type you are, that's your family." Was his answer. I, I think we were all confused besides Blasty.

"What do you want?" Blastoise asked.

"Well, we found out what happened and your trainer was involved, did you not take him seriously or something?" Aggron asked laughing, and I hated it when he laughed, everyone did. It was always a bad thing when he laughed.

"So why do you have him?" Blastoise said pointing to the tall guy.

"He was given with the words '_Here. He should listen to you, your family_'." He answered. His voice was really eerie. And he was scary.

"Look whatever it was, we were not involved, we were here the whole time. Besides your Ace wanted to play tag with my trainer's friend." I told him.

"Hey there, wanna continue our game of tag?" He asked Red with a smirk.

"No way!" Was Red's answer.

"Humans aren't fun. Now I know how Hy feels." Aggron said backing off.

"Hey, Boss. Can I go, I wanna go find someone who is actually fun, and I know where to locate them at? I promise to be back soon with them." Aggron said turning to the tall guy.

"Fine."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Aggron said running off.

"One of two taken care of." Blastoise muttered.

"In that much of a rush are you?" He asked Blastoise.

"Yeah, it's never a good thing when you're around." Blastoise said. I think he finally grew some balls.

"Be glad it's not me, and that outraging dragon who would tear you apart on the spot."

"Hydreigon would never do that." Blastoise said.

"He would if it was his little brothers you hurt, or his boss, or even his trainer."

"Oh come on, you're even scared of him, cause you know what he can do." Blastoise said.

"You're right, everyone is, besides his boss."

"Yeah, if you just wanna talk, come back when I'm off duty." Blastoise said.

"I see, some dead bodies, and a certain person on the run." A kid said coming in laughing more like he popped up from behind the tall guy.

"Deino?" Blue said.

"How you know my name?" The child asked.

"You were fighting with Emboar and Serperior." Blue said.

"Oh, that's what I smelt." The child said hitting his hand into his palm.

"Oh Hey Geny, what's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing brat."

"Now, would you talk that way if Hy was around?" The child asked cocking his hip.

"Where's your Acey?" The child asked.

"Busy."

"Is he looking for the duo?" The child asked.

"Yeah, how you know?"

"Their in town, and their bored." The child said.

"Hello?!" Blastoise shouted.

"Hey Blasty-Blast, what's up?" The child asked turning to face him.

"If you're done here, I have work to do. So come back another time." Was Blastoise's response.

"Well, fine. I will. Maybe. I have no fucking clue where I'm going. Help. Help me. Help me damn it!" The child shouted running into the wall over and over again.

"Maybe you should move that puff ball you call hair out of your eyes." Blue giggled.

"Just no, stop there." Blastoise and the tall guy told him.

"Why?" Blue asked, instead he just got a knife thrown that just missed his head by a few inches.

"That's why."

"Don't tell me what to do." The child growled.

"Damn, you took that to seriously, I only gave you advice." Blue shrugged.

"Blue, just shut up." Red told him.

"Why?" Blue asked. I heard Red whisper something in Blue's ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Was Blue's response.

"You're telling me you didn't know?" Red asked.

"Nah bro." Blue said.

"Use Dexter more than." Was Red's response.

"I'm in the wrong room aren't I?" The child asked.

"Depends who you looking for?"

"My big bro."

"Then yeah."

"Go over one room to the left." Blake said.

"Thanks." The child said leaving.

"That's how you got here so quickly!" Blastoise shouted.

"Duh, I though every pokemon was smart, remind me next time, never to jump to conclusions." Blake said.

"Guess who~" Aggron sung as he came back followed by other.

"I thought you were after the duo not him."

"But he's more funner." Aggron's response.

"Funner is not a word." Blake said.

"It is in my book." Aggron said then getting slapped upside the head by the one following him. The one following him was as tall as we were, he was short. Didn't look older then us, I thought he was a girl till he spoke. He had white puffy hair that went down to his back about mid way, he had two cute ears, he wore a eye patch on his right eye, he wore black bandages on his neck, three rings. A white dress that the sleeves were like a tank top and it went down to his thighs, black gloves, black tights with the little piece connecting it to the shorts under his long shirt, and a tail, it reminded me of a Ampharos along with his ears.

"Arceus, do I question how you got your rank sometimes." He said after slapping him.

"Well, I don't have to have smarts, I just have to have my fearlessness and my strongest and stuff." Aggron said rubbing his head.

"Genesect take care of your stupid Ace, he needs a babysitter." He said.

"Will do."

"Thanks, he drug me from my work." The kid said walking away.

"Why you gotta be so rude! Don't you know I'm human too!" Aggron shouted from down the hall to him.

"You're not human, and rude is my middle name."

"Damn, someones on the rag." Aggron mumbled rolling his eyes and turning back around to face us. "Let's finish what we started." He said.

"How should we?" Blake asked crossing his arms and tilting his head. We could all tell, something is about to go down, and someone's leaving in a body bag.

"Maybe, we could, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, maybe," Aggron said then sitting down. "I got it!" He shouted standing back up and walking over to the tall guy and whispering something and you could see both went cold.

"WILL NOT!" He growled at Aggron.

"Why notttttttttttttttttttttt?"

"We aren't like that. That's why."

"Hello. We're still here!" I shouted.

"Shut up." The three growled at us.

"I'll be back, you two watch them make sure none of them move, if they do, I give my permission to murder them." Blake said leaving. We all sat still.

"This is boring!" Aggron growled as he watched us not taking his eyes off of us.

"Back off you two." Blake said coming back.

"What!" Everyone said.

"I said, back. Off. You. Two." He growled.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because I said so."

"You better have damn good reasoning for this." They said backing off.

"You're not off the hook either. Don't think so." He told us before leaving.

"Alright, we nearly escaped death." Blue said.

"Yeah." we all say with a deep sigh.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

I was tired. My head was killing me! Maybe it's due to my stupid crash. But **NO ONE **would let me sleep. After a bit, I was getting worried, Blake never was the type of person I knew who would kill someone. That's me. He came back and asked me "What do you want out of them?" I whispered back, "Nothing, I want to kill them when I can." He nodded and left, but left the door open.

"You two back off." I heard him shout. I also heard them fighting then they gave in.

"Don't think you're off the hook." He told them before joining back in my room.

"You three, more like you two. Giovanni has a mission for you." Archer said.

"Fuck!" I sighed, I loved missions. But since I was hurt he wouldn't let me participate.

"So will he send someone else, or will we be doing it alone?" They asked.

"He's still debating on that." Archer said. "Giovanni wants you to get Mewtwo back. You can find him at, Cerulean Cave. I'll tell you what his final decision is." Archer told them. "Ryder, you are to stay here and rest. We can't have you getting hurt anymore. You're one of the strongest in our team. You are to get better as fast as you can." He told me. I knew it was coming. I just didn't want to hear it.

"What you gonna do about my bike?" I asked.

"They already know. So I'll buy you three new bikes. I mean everyone. Something I hate." He told me.

"How's it gonna look?" I asked.

"Blake, midnight black, like your last one. It will have your full name on one side, then the logo on the other side." He told me. I couldn't wait to get out of here!

"Alright. What you gonna do about my pokemon?" I asked.

"Easy, I'll give you your choice. A, leave them at the base. B. leave them with your partners. C, leave them here but are not to use them unless necessary."

"I like C." I answered.

"Alright." He told me putting them on the night stand next to me along with a new phone. "I'm leaving, you're brother around town encase you need anything." He told me before leaving.

"Kkk." I said saying k to much.

"Have fun Ryder, do you need anything before we take off?" They asked.

"It's cool, I can get Rylen to do it. I'll give him my key to get into the gym." I answered. Rylen was my twin brother. But we looked nothing alike. I had black hair with black eyes. He was an albino like my farther. I took after my mother.

"Alright, if you need anything from us, just give us a ring, we'll come running back for you." They told me leaving.

"Let me know who takes my place." I told them.

"See you around, I have to go report in." Aquaria said leaving with his crew. It's only me and my pokemon.

"Guess who~" Someone said sung coming in.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't remember me?" The kid asked me.

"Nope,

I don't remember what I had for breakfast today." I answer.

"It's Deino." He told me sitting at the bottom of my bed.

"Hy's younger brother correct?" I asked.

"Bingo."

"Let me guess, you came to mess with him?" I asked.

"Nah, I came cause I was bored."

"If you don't mind, I was just about to take a nap." I told him.

"Oh. Sorry for keeping you up." He said leaving.

"You're a sweet kid you know that?" I told him before I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Red's p.o.v.**

"What are we gonna do about team rocket?" I asked.

"We'll just have to put them down once again." Lance told us.

"Have you seen their pokemon!?" I asked him.

"Yes. I have." He answered me.

"Then you know, it won't be easy this time. They got new members. Who knows how many. And who. And what they have." we all said.

"I know where their heading, so we can go and stop them." Lance told us.

"Where?" we asked.

"Cerulean Cave."

"Why?"

"Mewtwo."

"Fuck. Again!" Blue said.

"Sadly yes."

"Have fun stopping them." Deino said popping back in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Not nice way to talk to someone like me." He told me.

"well, why did you stop by?" I asked once again.

"To let you know, they just left. And are probably meeting up with one of their pals. Since you got their strongest member hurt. And my brother's trainer which I should kick your ass, but I won't cause I'm not in the mood." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I have things to attend to. So if you could not bug them, then that would be awesome." He said going to leave. "And I can give you a heads up if you want, I know who will probably be there with them."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Cause it's fun to mess with people's heads and watch." He smirked.

"Then who?" we all asked.

"I'm guessing it's going to be Ryder's best friend, and one of his partner's older brother. I only know he has one pokemon, and that pokemon KICKS ASS!" He told us.

"What pokemon?" I asked.

"A twenty-one courtyard." He smirked. "You already met one." He told us.

"Who?" I asked.

"Blasty didn't tell? I guess he's not the type to kiss and tell." He sighed. "It was the tall guy. His name is Genesect. He's the king of Steels, a courtyard, mean, ruthless, funny, cool, and he hates people. Besides family." He told us.

"You mean, we could have been killed?!" I shouted.

"I mean Aggron's a handful by himself. But Geny is more on a handful by himself. I mean put them together, you get one ugly mess." "Need me. I'll be hanging about." He said leaving.

"You know the kid?" Blue asked me.

"Yeah, we had a run in before. Tried to kill me." I answered taking my seat.

"So if it's only one pokemon we can take them down easy right?" Green asked.

"Not if you were listening to him. That pokemon is strong as hell. I'm not sure which rank he is. They mean to make this as hard as they can so we can't take them down." I answered.

"He didn't tell us what pokemon though." Lance said.

"that's his purpose. He means to mess with our heads. He gave us a hint, even though it wouldn't help. We don't know who they are." I told him. "He likes to mess with people's heads, be a trickster, and to speak in riddles." I told them. "I have an idea, that I will regret." I told them.

"What?"

"We ask our little friend next door."

"You for real?!"

"Yeah, he has to know."

"Fine. We'll get one of our other friends." Green said. "He would call for help if it was one of us." Green added.

"But who?" I asked.

"We could get Will to." Lance said.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ryder wouldn't recognize him."

"Alright, ring him up." I told him and Lance did so. We had to wait for sometime. But he showed up.

"What's up Lance?" Will asked.

"We need you to do something important." Lance answered.

"Alright. What?" He asked.

"You remember Ryder right?" Lance asked.

"You mean the kid who put Koga in the hospital?" Lance nodded.

"We need you to find out who the twenty-one courtyards are. But don't let him get a hand of his pokemon, or get help. We can't have that." Lance told him.

"Alright. So we were right?" Will asked.

"Yes, Koga, Karen, and you were right." Lance sighed. He left happily.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ryder's p.o.v**

I heard my door open, but I still pretended to be asleep. I knew I would be able to get who ever came into my room. You think I would leave myself defenseless? No way. I'm to smart to. I heard the door close. Not yet. I heard the footsteps approach me. Not yet. I felt their hand getting close to me. Now. I went to grab their arm and flip them, but they got me first.

"What do you want." I growled.

"Just a friendly conversation."

"Yeah, friendly is so, holding a knife to my neck and sneaking up on me while I slept." I smirked.

"Well I need information and you're the only person I knew who could get it to me."

"Alright, what you want?" I asked.

"The twenty-one courtyards, and the rest of the members in your team, and their pokemon."

"You for real?!" I laughed.

"Yeah I am. Fess up now."

"If not?" I asked.

"You will. Now fess." He said holding the knife closer to my neck, bad mistake.

"Did I forget to warn you, my pokemon know how to get out their pokeballs without help?" I told him. "You should know better, you were once in my shoes before, but really weaker. How many times did I beat you while I was a kid?" I asked him laughing. I knew he was pissed. Who wouldn't be. I mean his plan back fired because of his stupidity. "Hydreigon, you can let him go." I said, and he returned to his pokeball.

"Why you do that?" He asked rubbing his hands from where my pokemon grabbed him.

"I got like fourteen more where that came from. Wanna try this again?" I asked him. "Wanna tell me why you want this information? To defeat my team? To destroy us? To take us down at Cerulean Cave? To get an advantage to know who you're going up against? What's the reason?" I asked him.

"All, so will you please tell me?" Will asked me.

"Dunno, not up to me. Up to my pokemon if I can reveal the information." I answered. "Well, Hydreigon, should I, or can't I?" I asked my pokemon.

"I'll give up the twenty-one loyal dogs and that's it." Hydreigon told him.

"You heard him, I can't give you the rest." I shrugged.

"It's alright, that's all I needed but I wanted to go the extra mile. So who are they?" He asked.

"Last since he heard, their were only seventeen. But I guess he went to three extra miles. Here's a list.

Uxie

Azelf

Mesprit

Furret

Reshiram

Zekrom

Kyurem

Virizon

Terrakion

Keledo

Cobalion

X

Y

Z

Genesect

Regigigas

Diancie

Hoopa

Volcanion

Deoxys

and Celebi." I answered.

"Thanks." Will said before leaving.

"I know why you wanted it. If you wanted to really know, you should of ask yourself instead of doing it for someone." I told him as he left. And I went back to my nap.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Will's p.o.v.**

I walked back into Blue's room. They were all waiting for an answer. I sat down next to Lance. I took a deep breath then spoke. "I got them." I told them. "But I was going the extra mile to find something else our, but he wouldn't tell." I added.

"It's fine, who are they?" Red asked

"Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Furret, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Virizon, Terrakion, Keldeo, Cobalion, X, Y, Z, Genesect, Regigigas, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Deoxys, and Celebi." I told them.

"Thanks. Did he give them in the order of the ranking?"

"I'm not to sure, he just listed them. He told me there was only seventeen before. But something must of happen to move it up by three more." I answered.

"There's only a few I haven't heard of." Green said.

"Agreed." Red and Blue also said.

"Yeah, I haven't heard of, X, Y, Z, Diancie, Hoopa, or Volcanion." I told them.

"Well we know who will be there, besides the rest of their pokemon." Lance said.

"Lance did you know, he carries fifteen pokemon on him at a time?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't. So that means the others will have more then six on them." Lance answered.

"I could ask Blasty. He could tell us their pokemon." Green said.

"Alright." Lance said. Green sent Blastoise out.

"Hey Blasty, do you know the other two's pokemon?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I remember Blake from somewhere and I remembered. Blake is, mostly a water type trainer, besides he has three who aren't. He is the owner of out Ace, Milotic, The right hand man, Feebas, one of the other gatekeepers, Ponce or Empoleon, and the king, Red Gyarados. He also has Huntail and Gorebyss. His other three are, the Ace of Steel, Aggron. One of the Flying gatekeepers, Noivern. And finally, the Jack of Dragons, Salamance.

Elizabeth is a Ghost type. He has the Ace of Ghost, Banette. For some reason he has the Prince, Mismagius. The rest are gatekeepers. He has the Gengar twins, or Gengar and Mega Gengar. Duskull, Dusknoir, and Spiritbomb. They aren't to be messed with. These guys made sure they were prepared. So don't screw up." Blastoise told us.

"They said there will be one more, and he's the owner of a courtyard." Lance said.

"I only know a few people with one. One being Aquaria who is a member of Aqua. Ryder used to have one, which would be Hydreigon. Ayden who has Celebi. And I know a kid who is somehow mixed in with one, his name is Cliff." Blastoise answered.

"So it'll be either Ayden or Cliff?" Red asked.

"More likely Ayden. Cliff's not a member."

"Alright. Thanks." Green said returning him back into his pokeball.

"Well we gonna go get them or what?" Red asked getting up.

"Yeah, have fun Blue~" we all said as we left.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v.**

We all knew who he would send if Ryder couldn't be here. I looked at Blake as we waited. I got a message on my phone so I flipped it open and looked at it.

"You two, I'm sending your brothers Elizabeth. -Giovanni" I read the message out loud.

"I only thought it was gonna be Ayden." I said returning it back into my back pocket.

"He must of known that someone would give us up so he went the extra mile to send Kip." Blake said as we leaned on the cave's wall on the outside.

"I wonder if Ayden got his second contract." I said.

"Who's he suppose to get?" Blake asked.

"Zygarde." I answered.

"You for real? Two courtyards." Blake said.

"I'm not to sure if he sighed though, I heard Zygarde's not the type to sigh, but a few could talk him into sighing. So I'm not to sure, I'll ask him when he get's here." I answered,

"Ask me what?" Ayden asked walking up to us.

"Did you're second contract go?" I asked.

"Nah, he wouldn't." Ayden answered.

"That sucks. You ready?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, better hurry up before the twerps come." I said as we walked in.

"Anyone have a flash?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't." Ayden sighed pulling out his pokemon.

"Thanks." I said. Celebi was a life saver!

"Ready? He'll pop out from anywhere." I said.

"Yeah, think Cel, can't take him down?" Ayden asked me.

"It would be a great fight to watch. We'll let him take him. If you need our help we'll be ready to help." we all told him. We felt something watch us. It was probably Mewtwo. But when would he come out of hiding? Then it hit us, it wasn't him. It was another pokemon. We found it out when we heard it move. It was bigger then a Mewtwo.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie." Kip laughed.

"When is it gonna show it's self?" Blake asked, I knew he hated anything that was like a horror movie. And my little brother's comment only made it worse. It had us cornered. Even though the cave was huge, it kept us from moving. What do you think it is?" Ayden asked. It was quiet for a few seconds, Blake replied with, "Zygarde."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"For some reason, he's not in Kalos instead he's in Kanto. It must have been Mewtwo's work." He answered.

"Still, how did you know?" I asked him.

"I grew up in Kalos, I had a few run in with Zygardes. They trap their prey like then and don't attack. As long as we don't move he won't attack." Blake answered. I forgot that he was raised in Kalos. The only think he revealed about himself to us. We knew nothing else.

"So Mewtwo's not here?" I asked.

"Highly doubt it." Blake answered.

"He's a dragon type right?" Kip asked. I knew where this was heading.

"Yeah, and a ground type." I answered.

"Must have." Is something he would say.

"Kip think this through." I told him before he could pull out his pokemon.

"But it's a Dragon!" Kip told me.

"I know, but. Do you really want the pokemon who has a cornered and wants to eat us?" I asked him and he nodded.

"And you say we're blondes." Ayden and I sighed.

"I am but I don't have blonde hair. So I'm so **AS** stupid as you." Kip said. And we all faced palmed. He was smart, but he didn't use his smartness all the time, it comes on and off.

"Is it only me, or did it get darker?" Blake asked clinging to my arm.

"How about that flash again?" I asked Ayden.

"He's out of pp for it." Ayden answered.

"Great. About about we just leave?" I said.

"I would so agree with you, if he wasn't blocking off the exit." Blake answered. We all looked towards the entrance but we only seen darkness.

"He's not letting us leave is he?" Ayden asked.

"Don't think so."

"Damn it, if Ryder was here, wouldn't be stuck in this dumb situation!" Ayden shouted.

"Yeah, we all know. We walked in not knowing anything besides what we were told." Blake said. We were all regretting this now. As we were complaining, the beast decided to move from the exit to somewhere else, we recognized it when we seen some light coming in.

"So we gonna try and leave?" I asked.

"No, he's letting someone in. probably the twerps." Blake answered. And he was right.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" I shouted. They looked confused.

"Something just touched my foot." Green screamed and I was laughing. So we weren't his prey, they were.

"So were we bait?" Blake asked along with all of us.

"So where's Mewtwo?" Red asked.

"Dunno. Been stuck here being stalked by something else." I answered. I wasn't gonna tell him what it was. He needed to find out n his own.

"I'm gonna try to leave." Blake said.

"You crazy!" I hissed.

"It's fine I got an idea." Blake said. "Ayden let me see Celebi." He whispered and Ayden did so. "I'll leave him with you. I hope this works." Blake said setting one of his pokeballs down, and dashing for the entrance. The twerps tried to stop him but it didn't work they were stopped.

"It worked!" Blake shouted to us, throwing Ayden's Celebi back, the twerps tried to get it, but it didn't work they were stopped again.

"I finally get it!" I said.

"What?" Ayden and Kip asked.

"He's not attacking since you have Celebi." I whispered.

"You for real?" Kip said.

"Now toss me mine back." Blake shouted and we did so. "I hope this works." I heard him say before he ran back to us, not being stopped besides midway but he wasn't attacked.

"It's a game, and we wants us to play." Blake whispered to us.

"You for real?" I asked. I never heard of a pokemon who wants to play a game of, hide and die.

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure out but, Celebi's the only reason he hasn't attacked us. So I'm guessing it's the original one." Blake told us. "If we play along, maybe he'll tell us where Mewtwo is." Blake added.

"Hello, how come you guys aren't being attacked!" Lance shouted.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because, our little stalker likes us and not you."I answered.

"Can I see Cel?" Kip asked and Ayden handed it to him. Kip threw it.

"What the hell!" Ayden shouted almost killing Kip.

"Look!" Kip told him pointing in the direction he threw it. The pokeball was shaking, like when you catch something and you drop it.

"You're a fuckin genius!" Ayden said hugging him.

"After being called an idiot." Kip mumbled.

"We didn't call you stupid, stupid." I told him.

"You-" He said but being cut off by the pokeball rolling back to us. Kip rolled it back. The pokeball rolled back to us. This continued for a bit.

"What are you doing?" we all asked him.

"Following his movements." Kip answered. He kept changing hi movement and rolling the pokeball.

"How did you come up with that idea?" I asked him.

"It's a game remembered, he wants to play, so we'll find where he is, then we'll get him out of hiding, then have a battle." Kip answered.

"That is why you're a genius." I said and we took a seat, the twerps were still confused.

"What's going on?" Red asked us.

"You'll see." Was our answer. I saw Kip switch the pokeball fast, only I saw him change it. He rolled it once again. It came back and opened half way. A piece of paper came out saying "Nice try, maybe if I had worse eyesight that trick would of worked."

"I thought it would work." Kip growled.

"What did you do?" Ayden asked.

"I switch the pokeball with a empty one fast so no one could tell, but it didn't work." Kip answered. "What's another game, he would enjoy playing?" Kip asked. He pulled his back off his shoulder and went through it.

"what you looking for?" I asked.

"Something he would enjoy to do, and I can catch him in the process and we can battle." Kip answered. I rolled the pokeball while Kip looked for something. So it wasn't getting anywhere, so I decided to write him a message. "Why you doing this?" I rolled it to him. He rolled it back even though we couldn't see it was him. "It's fun." was his response. "Why did you not sigh?" I asked him. His response, "He didn't prove himself worthy."

"FOUND IT!" Kip shouted.

"What?" we all asked.

"We stopped by to Check on Ryder, and he gave me his Hydreigon to use." Kip replied pulling it out.

"Damn, Kip. Didn't think he would give you his strongest pokemon." I said.

"We got the advantage now." Kip said going to release Hydreigon from his ball.

"You sure it will work?" I asked him.

"He told me, '_Hydreigon, is one of the strongest pokemon alive. He can take anyone down besides his king, my brother's king, and Deoxys. Use him if you have to. I want to be in the battle two, so I'll put myself in._" Kip answered me as he released the beast. We didn't hear anything after. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it's like he disappeared once we sent him out.

"Do you think he left?" Blake asked.

"Highly unlikely. He won't give up prey that easily." Hydreigon answered us. I mean this guy knew more about our stalker then we do.

"Then where is he?" Blake asked.

"Hiding." "He's waiting to attack, he's taking this as, I'm trying to take his prey. So now he's defiantly going to attack. But you can't predict his movements." He answered us.

"Hello, where still here!" The twerps shouted at us.

"So who will he attack?" Kip asked.

"50/50 chance, it'll either be the twerps or me." Hydreigon answered.

"So not us?" Ayden asked.

"As long as you have Cel, he won't attack. He's a courtyard so he wouldn't attack another courtyard unless they posed a threat to him, but he would never attack Cel." Hydreigon answered taking a seat.

"Come out you little bastard!" He shouted.

"Do you think it's a good idea to mess with him?" Blake asked clinging to my arm.

"Yeah, if you do it, it's more likely he'll show sooner. And I wanna catch the little brat." Hydreigon answered us.

"Who will he attack then?"

"More likely me. Unless someone else start antagonizing him." He told us. "Only a few people can predict his movements. One being Cel." He told us.

"But you said no one could."

"Yeah, only the ones who trained him can. Those being, Arceus, but Arceus can't predict his movements. Celebi and Genesect, Y and X, Uxie, Kyurem, Furret, and Zekrom." He told us.

"You can't?" Kip asked.

"No, I wasn't around when he was trained. So I wouldn't know how he moves. He's mixed of the following I named. So he's a hard one to predict." Hydreigon told us.

"So he won't let us leave, till he gets what he wants?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a determined little fucker. Only a few can stop him. One being me. The others being Cel, the swords, Genesect, and Furret." Hydreigon told us.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Zygarde's p.o.v.**

That son of a bitch! Their mine! It's not like I was gonna kill them! I just wanted to have fun! You can have fun, so why can't I!? He's expecting me to attack him, so I'll attack, someone else. He can't predict my movement, so I have one advantage. But for type, we both have it. Besides ground, I can't use anything ground, it won't do anything to him. Instead of attacking, I'll just throw some fear into them. Cel won't stop me. Who will I scare first? I have to out think the thinker here. What will he expect me to do? Either attack him or the twerps. I'll attack the center. That being the child who I had many runs in with. That's when I went. He didn't see it coming. I knocked the child over without coming out from the darkness. It's all thanks to the training. Hydreigon was never put through it, so he wouldn't know what to expect. I liked this way. He wouldn't be able to stop me. I could hear him cursing. He was pissed, and I enjoyed that. No matter how much I was told, I always wanted to piss him off. And I finally got my chance. No matter what I did, he didn't budge, now he is. Next I'll attack, the twerps. And I did so. I got them all in one strike. They couldn't beat me, more like they couldn't, wouldn't, or shouldn't. I'm so glad Mewtwo got me to do this. It's fun indeed. I like the child. If anyone I would be his. But he has mostly waters, and me and the water types don't get along.

"Will you come out you damn brat!" He shouted at me. I didn't answer, that would give me away. After I take everyone down I'll show, just to take him down. I went after the kid who was playing with me, then I went after the other one. That left Hydreigon, and Celebi's trainer. I took Cel's trainer down. They were all down but not dead. Only one remained. I have to take him down. He posed a threat to me and my prey. I went in for the kill, instead, we fight. I throw a punch, he throws a punch, your typical fight. Our fight was almost over. Until they woke up. I think they thought it was weird, I mean our positions weren't very, um normal? Hydreigon was on top of me, I had my feet wrapped around him and I was biting his neck. We kinda of looked like two cats fighting.

"You okay Hydreigon?" I heard them asked. We just continued, nothing was gonna get in our way. I rolled over so I was on top of him and he was on the ground.

"I beat you, give up!" I hissed.

"In your dreams brat!" He said reversing our positions.

"Give up!" I hissed biting him once again.

"You give up!" He hissed at me. I think our fight drug someone else in. all I heard was. "What the hell are you two doing!" and we stopped to look over.

"Sup Cel?" we both said.

"I asked you, what in the name of Arceus are you doing!" He shouted at us.

"Fighting. He got in the way of me and my prey." I answered.

"Do you two, know how gay you two look?" He asked me.

"What you want a piece too?" I asked, and his face with red. I knew what I was getting to me when I returned back to the castle after this.

"Care to explain?" He asked us.

"After he gives up!" we both said going back to fighting. We heard him sigh and face palm.

"That's our stalker!" I heard them all shout, more of the twerps.

"Yes. Sadly yes." Cel answered.

"You goons knew didn't you." the twerps asked them.

"What's so bad about me?!" I asked giving up on the fight for a minute, but staying in our position.

"Many things. Many things." Cel answered. "Why aren't you giving up?" He asked us. Even though I gave up for a minute, Hydreigon didn't. Ge got me back, he bit my neck and I yelped.

"Fuck man! I gave up for a minute, so you two!" I shouted trying to push him off of me.

"Hydreigon!" I heard Cel growled. Cel would get him back for me. Cel does everything for me.

"What?" Hydreigon asked whipping my blood from his mouth.

"You don't touch other people's property!" I hated that word, why did everyone have to refer to people as their ''property''?

"He asked for it." Hydreigon answered. When he turned around I jumped him from behind and knocked him over. "Gonna give up?" I asked whipping my black hair from my face.

"You just love to play dirty don't ya?" Hydreigon asked me reversing our positions. Once again I was on bottom. I hated that he was stronger then me. Only by three ranks though. I give no shit if he's a member or not, I consider him one.

"When will I be stronger then you?" I asked him.

"Never honey." He smiled before he got up from off me.

"So Ayden, this was suppose to be your second contract?" I heard one of them asked.

"Yeah, I guess bad impression." Ayden answered.

"Mewtwo's not here." I told them.

"I could tell." The kid with the blue hair said. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Dunno, he asked me to play with the people that came to his cave." I shrugged lying half way. I knew where he was. Back babysitting Mew.

"Hey Hy," I shouted to him.

"What brat?" He answered.

"Might wanna get the poison out." I smirked before I left.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hydreigon's p.o.v**

Man I hated that brat. And when he said his last words before leaving that pissed me off even more. I should on known that's what he did when he kept biting me. Cel was looking me with the, you for real man, look. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Hy, what happened?" They asked me.

"First off, Zygarde predicted my movement and my judgment and so he did the opposite. He attack you guys first, then the twerps, then we fought like you saw. Second off, the brat was only toying with us, Mewtwo was never here, he's to smart to fall for stupid human tricks. Third, the brat put his stupid poison in me. Fourth off and lastly, I need to be returned back to my owner and clean out his poison." I told them.

"Alright." They said and I returned back to my pokeball. It wasn't comfy in here but it wasn't horrible, I could survive in here.

"You're going nowhere, till we defeat you!" The twerps shouted at them blocking the exit.

"You for real?!" They all said rolling their eyes. "We're not battling, we have more important things to do." Blake said taking my pokeball and holding it.

"Like what? Go running back to your base with your tails between your legs?" Lance asked and I wanted to put him out. They still didn't know Cel's ranking so it was good. As long as they didn't we would be good. I mean why would we tell them, he's the second strongest out all the twenty-one courtyards.

"Alright, I'll battle." Cel said cracking his neck.

"Come on Cel," Ayden sighed.

"What? I haven't had fun for awhile. I promise to go easy on them." Cel said. I could tell he was giving the puppy dog face even though you couldn't see his bloody red eyes since he kept them covered by the black bandana with blood dripping from the eye sockets. He's the cute little pokemon you all seen him as. He's brutal, mean, a dick, anything from cute and sweet.

"Fine." Ayden sighed, and I came back out, I wanted to watch him battle. The last battle I seen him in was awhile back, and he won that by far.

"CEL YOU BETTER WIN THIS! AND NOT GIVE YOURSELF AWAY IN THE PROCESS! I MEAN IT YOU DICK!" I shouted at him.

"Why Hydreigon, that is one the sweetest things you ever told me." He said as if he was touched by my words. "Now, time to deal with you." He said spinning around to face them.

I bet you wonder why we all refer to him as Cel. Maybe because it's short for Celebi? Nah, it's his first name. And it's short for Celebi. Everyone calls him Cel. I was the strongest out of the seventeen, but I wonder why he bothered to get the other three. Oh well. Let's get back to the battle. But when I paid attention to it, the twerp's pokemons where on the ground with Celebi on top of them wiping the dirt of his gloves.

"Okay, we can leave now." He smiled.

"Not till we beat you!" The twerps said.

"I've taken all your pokemon down. And you still want to go? Do you know who you are messing with?" Cel asked.

"Not exactly." They answered.

"Then leave it that way." Cel said leaving the cave and we did the same.

"Ayden, Kip, you go report in, we're returning to the gym." I told them.

"Alright." They said and we went our separate ways.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Ryder's p.o.v**

They walked into my room right when I was _**ABOUT **_to fall asleep. Blake and Lizzy took a seat, while Hydreigon locked himself in the bathroom for some reason. I wanted to know how the mission went, but by the looks of them, I could tell it was a fail, we've never failed before! So why now?

"What happened?" I asked sitting myself up.

"Shit went down, and Mewtwo was never at the cave, instead a pokemon from Kalos was, and him and Hydreigon went at it, and that's why he's locked in the bathroom." Blake answered.

"Hy didn't lose did he?" I asked curious if so, the first battle he ever lost with me.

"No, they both did. Hy was poisoned by the pokemon." Lizzy answered.

"That brat is a brat!" Hydreigon said coming out with a rag on his neck.

"Of course that's what a brat is." I sighed.

"So, what have you been doin'?" They asked me.

"Sleeping." I answered.

"You just want to get out of here don't ya." They teased me. I did. I didn't like being stuck in one place and being told I can't do anything but rest.

"So, who did they send?" I asked.

"My bros." Lizzy answered.

"You mean the stupid genius and the strong one?" I asked. I always gave everyone a nickname.

"Yes Ryder, those two." Blake sighed.

"So, did the twerps follow you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Celebi kicked their ass. Almost giving up his rank in the process. They still wanted to fight after all their pokemon where defeated, and he asked. _'I've taken all your pokemon down. And you still want to go? Do you know who you are messing with?'" _They told me.

"Typical Cel!" Hydreigon shouted from the bathroom. I mean he would know not us, he spent some of his life with them, but he never tells us why or what happened. Hydreigon walked out the bathroom and sat at the end of my bed.

"Hydreigon, what happened to you? You look different." we all said. He tends to look like Deino but his eyes are uncovered and his bangs are pink they they go down the side of his face.

"He changes sometimes, he haves quite the few forms." Deino said walking in.

"Thanks." Hydreigon said getting up. HE EVEN GOT TALLER! Instead of his black hair, royal navy blue hair that went down to the ground, he wore the same color eye patch on his right eye with some sort of writing on it that none of us could read, he had yellow eyes like a cat, a black scarf that covered his mouth and the sides of his went to his ankles, a black coat that the sleeve were to big for him, two necklace, one being a black beaded one and the other being a silver chain with a cross in the middle, he wore a very dark red shirt that was red/pink, and he had ripped black jeans that were baggy and covered his entire legs, and he didn't wear shoes.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"What, I get sick of being in my other form. I got like two more if you want me to change." He answered.

"It's cool." I answered. Hydreigon was awesome in my opinion, he was one of the strongest pokemon alive, he knew a lot of things that he tell me, he could change his forms (I think he has a reason why, but he wouldn't spill), and he kicks ass!

"Care to explain what happened Hydreigon?" I asked him, I knew he would understand what I'm asking.

"Alright, so they go in, Kip has me at the bottom of his bag, so I have no clue what's going on, but I can hear cause I'm not a fucking dumb ass. It was dark so Cel used Flash. They walked around trying to find Mewtwo, instead we get one of my old friends. They didn't know he was stalking them, his usual behavior. Blake caught on since he had many and many runs in with this brat. He wouldn't allow them to leave, instead he wanted to play a game. The twerps showed up, he allowed them in but not us out. Blake caught on that he wouldn't hurt them since they had Cel and Cel can kick his ass, he dominates that little brat. Kip wants to catch the little brat, but it wouldn't work, he's a stubborn child. And so Kip sends me out, the brat goes nuts! He thinks I'm trying to take his 'prey'. So we end up fighting. And in the middle of that, everyone wakes back up after the brat knocked them out cold, long story short he can predict all my movements well anyone's and their thoughts, I can't since I didn't go through the training. Then Cel asked us what the hell it looked like, since I was on top the brat and he was biting my neck. He told us we looked gay and got angry at me, since the brat's his not mine. So he told us Mewtwo wasn't here and lied about not knowing where he was, and he left and we all left after Cel kicked all their asses since they wanted to stop us." Hydreigon answered.

"Who was this little brat?" I asked, he calls a lot of people brats.

"He's ranked, 15, and his name is Zygarde, or Z for short. I'm glad you didn't give them in order of their rankings. That would of gave Cel away." Hydreigon answered

"I just said it in the order you told me." I said shrugging.

"What?" They asked I knew they were confused.

"A little friend of ours back when we were still in training, paid me a visit asking for the twenty-one courtyards and your guys pokemon." I answered.

"You told him?" They asked.

"Only the courtyards, Hy wouldn't aloud me to say anymore." I answered.

"But you never told us." The whined.

"Fine, just can't tell anyone. I'll tell them in their order of ranking. One is the weakest and 21 is the strongest. You might of thought it was the weakest.

X

Keldeo

Regigigas

Furret

Hoopa

Diancie

Azelf

Mesprit

Reshiram

Volcanion

Zekrom

Kyurem

Uxie

Y

Z

Terrakion

Virizon

Cobalion

Genesect

Celebi

finally, Deoxys." I told them.

"Who took your place Hy?" They asked him.

"It would be, Deoxys. But he added the other three, numbers 5, 6, and 10." Hydreigon answered.

"Deoxys has a trainer." Blake popped off which made Hydreigon and Deino go quiet.

"Who?" They asked.

"My older cousin." Blake answered.

"How much more aren't you telling about yourself?" I asked him.

"A lot, but both of you are the same way." He answered.

"So, Deoxys signed." They both said.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked.

"He's as strong as me, and one of the highest ranking in his kingdom. He ranks up to king but is queen." They answered.

"Do you know of any other of them who have trainers?" Hydreigon asked.

"Nope I only know Deoxys since when I was little, my cousin had him and I would play with him." He answered.

"How old?" They asked.

"Excuse me?" Blake said backing up.

"How long did he have the pokemon?" They asked.

"Since he was, um. Since he was five." He answered.

"Damn young for signing a contact with him." Hydreigon said.

"Yeah, he's five years older then me." Blake told us.

"I got my first pokemon when I was eight." I told them.

"What was it?" Hydreigon asked.

"It was a Murkrow, but it evolved into the king of Flying." I answered.

"That sly little bird, I should pick his feathers one by one." Hydreigon said laying down next to me on **MY **bed.

"About about you Lizzy?" we all asked.

"I got mine when I was nine, it was my Mismagius." He answered.

"Blake?" we asked.

"Five." He answered.

"Damn, what was it?" we asked curious

"Aggron." He answered. Which is shocking to all of us. He kept the secret of being in a contract for that long? Aggron must be a good secret keeper.

"You know Kip's?" I asked Lizzy.

"I think it was his Druddigon, and he was about six." Lizzy answered.

"Kids be getting contracts with all these strong pokemon, what a surprise. And they never told till recently. Damn." Hydreigon said laying on his side with his hand on his hip and the other on supporting his head.

"When did you sign mister damn these kids are to young for a contract?" They all asked.

"When this one was about, sixteen." He answered.

"Do you're brothers have contracts too?" we all asked.

"Nah, I hate humans." Deino smiled waving his knife in the air and sitting on the railing of my bed.

"What about Persian, we all know he has a contract with our boss, how long?" I asked Hydreigon, he knows everything.

"Actually, he doesn't have a contract besides if you count, mooching off ya a contract." Hydreigon answered.

"Then why does he stay?" we all asked, and when the hell did Giovanni get him?

"One reasoning being for getting food and not having to hunt it down, and two being your boss saved him as a kitten." Hydreigon answered.

"I find Persian being a kitten to not be true." Lizzy said and we all laughed, that thing is mean! He chases people's feet and he stalks you when you try to work and get's in your way. He is a trouble maker, so it's true it's hard to find him being a cute innocent kitten hard.

"You're telling me?!" Hydreigon laughed. He knew the cat longer then we did.

"So you also find it hard?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was always in the castle." Hydreigon answered. I enjoy time like this, we all lay around and talk. Besides the fact I'm trapped in here!

"Where does your cousin live?" I asked Blake.

"Back in Kalos, I came here to study but ending up joining Team Rocket." Blake answered giggling a little.

"Unlike you, I was asked to join." I said high and mighty.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yesh, I was a master thief." I answered. Well me and bro anyways.

"You should get Giovanni to visit me." I said and we all laughed.

"You know he wouldn't!" They all said wiping the tears from their eyes from the laughter.

"Least he could do." I mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Kip's p.o.v.**

I called out my Druddigon, I mean, I wasn't walking back to the base, that would take days! I climbed on then Ayden, Druddigon was big enough to carry us both. But he doesn't remember we're on his back and he goes to fast. Ayden hates it, so I laugh at him every time, but he pulls my red pink ponytail, and I want to kick him but since we're so high up he would probably die and I can't have that. We land right outside the base door. Literally. A few grunts were standing right infront of the door, and Druddigon knocked them over since his powerful wings. We apologized and I called him back in. Giovanni made a rule where, we couldn't have our pokemon out of their pokeballs since an incident. Butttt, he can keep Persian out? Not fair, right there! I wonder, does Persian even have a pokeball? I think so, but I've never seen it. Ayden slaps my head lightly and tells me "Give back down to Earth." I roll my eyes, and we continue the walk to his office. We stop right infront of his office door, praying to Arceus we wouldn't be killed. We walked in, instead of Giovanni sitting right there it was, Silver.

"I'm boss today." The kid said kicking his feet onto the desk.

"Alright boss, where's your dad?" we asked.

"Out." He answered.

"Out where?" we asked.

"Out and about." He answered. We weren't gonna get anywhere with him.

"Alright, well we're back, and we're gonna type up our report and give it to Archer." we said leaving.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Dunno." Ayden answered as we hit the "99th" floor.

I leaned against the wall, I was tired. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. The elevator finally hit our floor and we walked out of the elevator. Our floor was big. This floor was for the elites, something the executives weren't. Everyone had their own rooms. This floor was shared by, I wanna say, seven people. Those seven are, Me, Ayden, Lizzy, Ryder, Blake, Ryder's twin Rylen, and my best friend Mars. I walked to my room and crashed onto my big fat bed. I sat my pokeballs onto my nightstand. I wasn't like everyone else, I only cared to have four pokemon, and they have to be Dragons. And I do. I have my Druddigon, My Haxours, My Dragonair, and finally My Goodra. All levels 100s, the way I liked it. I see I only put three pokeballs onto the nightstand and I went nuts. I mean how could I loose a pokemon!? I hear light snoring, and I look over, yep there he is. I didn't loose him, instead I forgot to take him with me. I see the yellow hair popping out from under my blanket. I was finally able to relax. I really wish I caught Zygarde, I mean he is a Dragon type. I wouldn't mind adding him to my collection. How come Ayden, and Ryder both get kings? I mean they have powerful, it's unfair. I love my pokemon but I want a strong one like them. I crawled under my blanket and rolled over to face my tv I have in there. I grab my remote and start channel surfing. Yeah I know, a stupid pun but I didn't mean it to be a pun. I really wonder where Giovanni went, I mean he doesn't really leave the base, he sends us to do the work. And out of everyone, he puts his son in charge? I mean I would think he would put Archer in charge. This wondering was making me hungry. I crawled out of the bed without waking my pokemon, I mean if I woke him this building wouldn't be standing. He scares me. He is really powerful. I walk into the kitchen. Empty. I thought so. Just kidding. I heard rustling in the fridge. So I grabbed one of the sharp knifes. And I walked slowly towards the fridge. All I saw was the bottom half of someone, someone who looks like a genie. And this someone we all knew. I sat the knife down and sighed. It was only Hypno, Rylen's Hypno. I thought Rylen was in Viridan city. He hopped onto the counter and began eatting the sandwich I put in there to have for a snack later. He knew he did something wrong, but knowing him, he sat there eatting it and looked at me.

"What you doing?" I asked him

"eatting." He answered.

"My sandwich." I added.

"It was sitting there without a name on it, so you can't claim it, I didn't see your name on it." He told me as he ate my sandwich. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't gonna win this battle no matter if I was right. You could sit there all day and argue with him, but he would win no matter if he was wrong or right.

"So where's your trainer?" I asked him making myself another one.

"With his bro." He answered.

"So why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"I was hungry, and they don't have good food at a hospital." He answered. I should of known it.

"Do you know where Giovanni is?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll answer if you make me another." He replied. And I rolled my eyes. I handed him the one I just made.

"Fess up." I told him.

"I dunno." He answered.

"FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!" I shouted grabbing the knife and putting it back where I found it and stomped back to my room. When I got back there, my bed was taken over by my pokemon. I sighed. I knew Mars wouldn't mind if I crashed in his room. So I did. His room was nice. I took my sandles off so I didn't dirty his bed, I took off my jacket since I was getting hot, and I sat my goggles right next to me. I curled into the bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of the door opening. I was always a light sleeper. It was only Mars, I could tell when I seen the blonde hair enter the room.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up.

"I was lookin for you." He said walking in and closing the door.

"Why?" I yawned.

"You weren't in your room and I heard you shout." He told me.

"Hypno pissed me off." I answered sitting up.

"I could tell, when I came up here." Mars told me sitting next to me.

"You know where Giovanni is? We went to report in but Silver said he was boss today." I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, he went to check up on Ryder." Mars answered.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Why in my room?" Mars asked me.

"My bed was taken over by my pokemon." I answered.

"Tends to happen, if you allow them to." Mars said shrugging.

"So, why didn't he leave Archer in charge?" I asked, I was very curious.

"Have absolutely no clue." Mars said laughing.

"Your boss is lookin for ya." Mars told me. I got up and put my sandles back on, along with my goggles and slipped my coat on.

"Thanks." I said turning the light off and we left together.

I guess we were heading in the same direction. He took the elevator down. And walked down the hall. We gave each other a "See ya later" before I walked into the security room. Weird I know, but this is my work place. I rolled one of the chairs over to my boss who was sitting backwards chewing on a slowpoke tail and flipping through cameras.

"Heard you wanted me." I said doing the same, not eatting though.

"I was bored, and I wanted company. Archer wouldn't come and chat, neither would Petrel or Ariana. So you're the next best thing." He answered. I sighed. It was going to be one long, very long day.

"How did your mission go? It was too quiet here without you." He asked me.

"We were just chew toys for a different pokemon, Mewtwo wasn't even there." I answered. "I thought you loved Slowpokes?" I said looking at him with the tail hanging from his mouth.

"I do, there cute. And tasty. But they don't get hurt when ever their tails come off." He answered.

"I'll never understand you." I said shaking my head.

"Archer's gonna kill me." He chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked him, I think I already know what he did.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." He said holding the same amount of fingers up as Archer stormed into here.

"Sup." we both said.

"Proton, do you care to explain!" He shouted.

"Explain what?" Proton asked.

"Why is there a dead, skinned, and half eaten Pidgey in my bed?!"

"I dunno, how about you ask it." Proton answered in a very, very, very sarcastic tone. Which made me laugh. He could fight all day and win just like Hypno.

"I asked you a question." Archer said in his firm voice.

"Take a chill pill bro, have fun once and awhile. I mean it wasn't my idea for it to be half eaten, Persian got a hold of it in the middle of the process. Everyone was in on it." Proton said lying about the last part. It was only him, if anyone else, it would be Ryder. I hate to say it but, Ryder is fucked up in more ways then you can count!

"Why, that's all I want to know. Why did you do it?" Archer asked.

"I was bored." He answered. Those three words send everyone out of his way. The one mood you don't wanna be around. It's worse then when he's angry.

"I expect it to be out of my room in a hour." Archer said leaving. And we burst into laughter. Proton wasn't gonna do it. He hardly listens to anyone.

"Did you see his face!" Proton laughed. He ended up falling over and hitting his head on the table. But he got up and laughed it off. One thing I liked about him, he wouldn't cry about anything, you could hardly find him whine about something. He only shows me that side, which I like.

"Gonna go take care of it?" I asked still giggling.

"What you think, instead I'll go for some ice cream. You?" He answered getting up from off the ground.

"Sure." I replied as we left and headed for the kitchen. Proton was fun to be around, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to hang with him. We ate our ice cream, mine being a simple ice cream sandwich, while his was some super deluxe surprise with extra extra extra ice cream, which extra extra whip cream, then extra cherries, then Sprinkles and a bunch of hot fudge.

"You're so gonna get fat from that. You know right?" I told him.

"Look at me, I eat this everyday, and do I look like I gained a pound?" He asked me. The answer was obvious. He was more like loosing wait not gaining. Archer came looking for a us as we ate. He seemed angrier, I think that's what the brat sitting across from me wanted. And when Archer always threatened him he would say, "What you gonna do. Eat me? Rawr! Rawr! I'm the big fat Archer and I'm gonna eat ya, so run for your fat life!" I laughed every time. Everyone did. But it didn't make anything better, instead it made it worse. Then would be the time Ryder would jump in threatening to kick both their asses, and stick his foot up their asses so deep it would come out their eye sockets. It always did the trick. Buttttttttt, since he's not here, Arceus knows what will happen. The two ended up getting into a small cat fight. And no not like a girl, like a guy cat fight. They (more like Proton) was kicking, scratching, biting, and throwing tables. It ended up getting stopped. By, my pokemon. When did he get up, I have no clue. He stormed into here, anything but happy. He grabbed the two sat them down and stuffed a thing of ice cream in both their faces, then left. Everyone just looked, looked at the two who had their heads stuck in the ice cream containers. Everyone, I mean, EVERYONE, was in per full laughter. No one could stop. It was just just hilarious!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Red's p.o.v.**

We headed back to Blue's hospital room. We talked a bit. Made jokes. That kind of stuff. We just didn't want to think about Team Rocket and how we would have to defeat them. No one recognized it, till Green pointed it out.

"Hey guys, don't those footsteps sound familiar?" Green asked. He was right, they did.

"Don't tell me." I said getting up from Lance threw me back in my seat and got up.

"You three don't make a word or any movement." He hissed as us as he left.

We did so. We could all hear Lance talking to someone. Then it came. The sound we all knew. A growl from a certain cat pokemon. Then it moving closer to Lance. As it went to attack, it was called off. We all wondered what was going on out there. But Lance told us to stay. Then another familiar voice, "Hey boss, why don't I deal with them, you head on?". We all knew it. It was one of the executives we took down. We heard someone walk past Lance and bump into his shoulder. Now we knew for a fact, Team Rocket, never did die, they went into hiding till the right time came around. So they were behind those murders, should of known it! I wasn't going to listen to Lance, he was in trouble. We all knew it.

"Stay here Green, no matter what." I said leaving. Lance's face was priceless when he saw me come out. He was in a middle of a pokemon battle with Petrel.

"You can't have a battle in the middle of a hospital." I said.

"What you gonna do about it twerp." Petrel asked me.

"Destroy Team Rocket for forever." I answered.

"Sorry kid, you already failed at that. How many times?" He knew I would get pissed at his question, as he laughed at me.

"Red, what did I tell you!" Lance growled at me.

"You're not my boss, you're a friend. And friends help friends." I answered. He sighed. He knew I was right.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"None of your business twerp." He answered.

"Whatever you say goon." I answered. We were back to our normal battles. Us calling each others name. We ended up having that battle. He kicked my ass, for once. When did he become powerfuller? Then it hit me, what if he had those pokemon?!

"Now it you don't mind, I will be bragging about kicking your ass." He said walking off the direction Giovanni did. We would have to come up with a plan to defeat them. Only did we know it would be harder then we thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Petrel's p.o.v.**

Man did I have fun kicking the twerp's ass! How did he like it! Now he knows how we felt. This was so gonna be fun. I wonder why Gio wanted to come here? Oh well, just gotta follow orders, right? I wonder where he went. I'm so lost, and I don't think anyone's gonna be nice enough to help a rocket. So I headed for a vending machine, I was getting hungry, and if I was Proton that's where I would stay in till someone came and found me. Well I know, I'm not Proton, but how dumber could I be then Proton. That's when I recognized a familiar face. I ran over to him and hugged him. He ended up pushing me off and shouting, "What the fuck man!?"

"I got lost, and you saved my life. See Gio came here and asked me to come with him, and I had to fight the twerps and I got lost." I told him.

"I see, and look at what we said." He said giggling. "Hey, follow me." He said as we walked down the hall we were just on except the opposite way.

"Where we goin?" I asked.

"Takin ya to where we are." He answered. And we did. Giovanni was there to!

"Oh, you're back, did you get what I asked?" Ryder asked. He looked so pathetic, that it was cute.

"Of course." He said handing it to him and sitting on Ryder;s bed next to him. They were identical if you looked at them, besides the looks.

"Hey, Ry. Kip just messaged me a few messages and a few pics. Wanna see?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course." Ryder answered. One was of Archer and Proton's head's stuck in a tub of ice cream. Well another one was them trying to get it off but failing, then the last one was Archer's hell hounds ripping them off.

"Hey Ry." Lizzy said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"He said to control your Hypno. He ate his sandwich and is ready to kill him, and he cheated him into making another one for him." Liz said.

"Tell him, I have no control over the psycho." He answered. We all laughed, we knew it was true. He was a psycho, maybe worse then Proton!

"Hey, Gio, how did you know?" Ryder asked giggly.

"Know what?" Giovanni asked.

"That I wanted you to come visit me." Ryder said giggling still.

"Why the hell are you giggly?" Everyone asked.

"Laughing gas." Ryder answered bursting into laughter. His laugh made everyone laughed. We finally calmed down a few minutes later.

"Did you wipe the floor with them?" Giovanni asked.

"Of course, you should of seen their faces." I answered.

"Hey Iz." Ryder said.

"Yeah?"

"How did they get their head's stuck in a tub of ice cream? Archer hates ice cream." He made a very good point. How did they managed that? Well I could see Proton doing it, but Archer? No way.

"Kip told me, they got in a fight and woke up Haxours, and since you weren't there to stop them, he did by stuffing their faces it ice cream." Liz answered.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Ryder said trying to make himself noticed.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked.

"Did you finally fire those insults to our wonderful team?" Ryder asked.

"Yes I did." He answered.

"So, when I get released, how long till I'm able to work again?" Ryder asked scared, we all knew he enjoyed his job and kicking people's asses. Literally.

"Till you're fully healed." the words he feared. We all saw the light go out of his eyes.

"He's out." Rylen said checking his pulse.

"Good job." Everyone said. Someone finally managed to make Ryder faint. No one has been successful till this day.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up holding his head.

"Nothing. You were told, you wouldn't be able to work till you were fully healed." we replied and he fainted again. We laughed, of course we would. Who wouldn't? I mean you get to see this side of one of the most coldest members of Rocket, more colder then Archer and Giovanni! His favorite words we all knew were, "We're workin for Team Rocket and we're never gonna stop~" I wonder what I should tell everyone when we get back to base. Only everyone in this room, the twerps, the stupid elite four, and the elites on our sides, knew about what happened, I mean not the whole story only he was hospitalized.

"Hey, Boss. I'm gonna head back. I think Archer is wondering where I disappeared to." I said getting up.

"Alright." He said following me. "Make sure, he doesn't move from that bed, till he's fully healed." He added as we left and they gave a "Sir." with a salute. We walked down the hall, back outside. Headed for the base. We got back around sunset. Silver was sitting outside on the steps. He looked sad, I wonder what got the kid down?

"Hey, kid. What's up?" I asked.

"I locked myself out." He answered playing with a rubric cube in his hands.

"How I that possible? And the grunts should of open the damn door!" Giovanni answered ready to kill everyone inside.

"I kind of, snuck out to sit out here, everyone was getting annoying and I don't know how you put up with them, so I needed a break and came to sit out here. When I tried to get back inside, the door was locked, and I couldn't see anyone. I was going to break a window open and climb in, but I was afraid you were going to get mad and the grunts would chase me around for breaking a window." He answered not taking his eyes of the cube.

"I keep the window on the side, the window to my office unlocked." Giovanni sighed as he pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door.

This reminded me of another time. I was just getting back from one of my missions with Ariana, and Proton was the newest member at the time, the kid was probably only fifteen or fourteen, and he was sitting outside the door on the steps throwing his pokeball in the air and catching it with one hand and cuddling his Slowpoke plushy, singing a little song he came up with. He named it "Slowpoke" I know original. We asked what he was doing he answered. "I locked myself out." we kept pestering how he was able to do so, but he wouldn't budge. Finally the brat threatened to gauge our eyes out if we didn't leave him alone and let him back in it was freezing. It was just under fifty degrees and he was only in his uniform while we were dressed for the cold and it was winter. He was adorable back then, but he's still cute if you can look past his weirdnesses.

We walked inside. Giovanni headed to his office with Silver and I headed to Archer's office to fill him in. I walked into his office in which he was scolding Proton for something along with Kip. Wonder what he did this time.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"No, what is it?" Archer asked. I closed the door and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Giovanni, and me went to pay our little fiend Ryder a visit." I told him.

"Where is he? We haven't heard a word from him or his team mates!" Him and Proton asked.

"Dunno, he was in the hospital. Rylen, and his partners were with him. Think the twerps are involved somehow." I answered.

"Did you know Kip?" They asked him.

"I knew he was in the hospital. That's it." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Archer asked.

"I thought I needed to keep it low. I promise I knew nothing of what happened. But his partners do." He answered.

"What did these two do?" I asked.

"They put a dead half eaten skinned Pidgey in my bed." Archer told me and I laughed. The kid stepped it up a game. Finally something half eaten.

"Don't tell me, that's why you two got in a fight?" I asked.

"Bingo." Kip said.

"I'll leave you to your scolding, I'm gonna go talk to Ariana." I said leaving. If something happened, only the boss, the elites, and executives were on, on it. We never told the grunts, they can't keep their damn mouths shut! I walked up the flight up stairs, well three of them. Have no clue why I didn't take an elevator. I walked to her personal room and knocked on it. She answered.

"What is it Petrel." She asked me unhappy.

"Went to pay our little gym leaders a visit." I told her, we went into her room. She closed the door and sat on her dresser. I noticed why not the bed. Her big serpent was spread out on it.

"What's up with them?" She asked.

"Dunno. Only things we know would be, Ryder's hospitalized. Archer might of known, he said something about checking up on them awhile ago. His partners know, Kip knows about him being hospitalized but not the reasoning, probably the same with Ayden. Twerps might be involved, not sure how. Not to sure on what Rylen's knows. I mean he was with his twin but didn't say anything. Giovanni finally manged to make him faint, by telling him he couldn't work till he was fully healed. And that's about it." I answered. "Anything on your side?" I asked her.

"Besides my bed being taken over, he only get's up to eat then goes back to sleep, him not letting me sleep on my own bed. Then no. nothing." She answered.

"I'll let you know on what we find out." I told her as I decided it was time to be leaving.

She ended up coming with me. It must be boring just watching that fat ass sleep and eat. We ended up playing a game of cards, and a few games of pool together. Proton joined us later when he was done getting yelled at. He beat us every time. Then we ended up betting money. Let's just say, he left with more then he came in with. Then we went to go grab a bite. I hate to admit it, but enjoy spending time with the only female executive. I know Proton does and Silver does to. Then we goofed off. When we looked at the time, it was just a few minutes till eleven thirty. We ended up crashing in one of the lounges. Getting absolutely no work done for the day, but who cares. Surly I don't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Red's p.o.v.**

I ended up getting tired around eight something at night, so I gave Blue a hug and headed back for my house. I wasn't up at sleeping at a hospital. I got home about nine. I took a quick shower, got dressed, got a little something to eat, then headed up to my room. In which I laid till I fell asleep around eleven-thirty.

I woke up around seven in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, then headed down stairs to make myself breakfast. Knowing my mom, she wouldn't wake up early. So I was left alone, sometimes I liked it. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and crashed on the couch watching the news. It talked about those murders again, but this time in Goldenrod City. I was a little worried about Gold, I mean he was the definition of a problem. I listened closely for anything about them. Nothing, besides they named the guy now. He's now known as the "Unown Psychopath." I turned the tv off, cleaned the dishes that were dirty. Then I left leaving my mom a note about where I was going. I stopped by Viridan to visit Blue. I stayed and talked to him for a few hours then I left around one in the afternoon. Now I was on the hunt for the goon's base. Which will prove difficult. I checked their previous areas, nope. I gave up after a hour, I was getting hungry. I stopped by Saffron to get a bite. I walked into one of the mini cafes, that's when, I spotted Proton in the corner with Silver eatting sweets. I hung back and watched them. But I couldn't understand what they were saying. They left sometime later, I followed them. I was going to take them down again and I'll make sure they stay dismembered. They walked down a dead end ally. Then they turned around to face me.

"What you want twerp?" Proton asked me stepping infront of Silver. I wouldn't hurt Silver, he was Gold's friend along with mine.

"To dismember Team Rocket." I answered.

"To bad. I won't let it happened." He answered trowing one of his pokeballs in the air and catching it. I wasn't prepared for a battle.

"Look dude, I'm in the mood to fight. I'm in the mood to find your base then come back later to fight." I said backing up onto the main street.

"Well, you pose a threat to my gang, so yeah. Tough luck for you. I'm ending you once and for all." Proton told me ignoring what I said.

"I'm good. Really. I'm cool." I said taking off down the street.

I didn't know how strong he got either. Petrel got stronger by far, and I can't take that risk at the time. I ended up trailing them again. By far link. I wasn't going to take the risk of them seeing me. They ended up going in an abandoned building. Was that their base? I followed them in. no it wasn't. But other people were in there. Two actually but I swore I felt more. One was sitting on a couch the other was talking to the goon. He had long dirty gray/green hair, light purple eyes, a long sleeve light purple shirt that the sleeve were to big, and he wore a gray vest that covered the bottom half of his face, you could only see his eyes. He wore dark gray skinny jeans with purple lines on the outer thigh, and black leather boots with probably a one or two inch heel. The other one, had short black hair that the bangs covered his left eye, he wore a black long sleeve shirt. Black loose pants, and tennis shoes. He seemed to be asleep. Proton seemed to be paying them for something. So are they behind on the murders?! I left, I couldn't have been found. It was to risky. I went back to Viridan. I went back to visit Blue. Should I tell him what I found?

"Hey." I said walking in.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"I'm not even sure." I told him honestly.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I went looking for their base. I found nothing. But I go to Saffron, and Proton's there with Silver. I followed them and he tried to battle me, I left, then went back to following them. They went into a building. Abandoned. And he was paying these two guys for something. I'm thinking those murders." I told him.

"Damn." Was his response. I gave a small laugh as I sat down.

"What's you been up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing fun." He told me and laughed. It was good to see him happy after being in here.

"When you getting released?" I asked him.

"Haven't told me." His response.

"Heard their releasing the goon next door soon." I told him. I wasn't happy, I wasn't upset either. I just hated Team Rocket, all the teams.

"You for real?!" He shouted. He's been in here longer and their gonna release the one who only been in here for a few days first? A nurse came in.

"Mr. Oak." She said.

"Call me Blue, that's my gramps." He smiled.

"Alright. Blue, you're going to be released in a few hours. But would you like to leave or would you like to stay for a few days?" She asked.

"I'm leaving this place." Blue answered happily.

"Alright, I'll be back here to get you." She answered leaving.

"Hey, when the gym leader getting released?" Blue asked her.

"I'm not to sure, I would like to say sometime between next month or a few months after that." She answered.

"I heard he was going to be released in a few days." I told her.

"Oh, no. he's in no shape to leave. I don't know where you heard that." She told me as she left. So we got a few months or just a month to get everything we need to know, before he get's out. But knowing, the others will be coming after us.

Blue finally left. He hated using the crutches though. Either that or the wheelchair but he wanted to move around freely. We left and headed back to Pallet. I helped him up the stairs and into his room. I crashed here for the night. I ended up sleeping on the couch watching something stupid. I was woken by the sound of a window breaking. I went to investigate. It was broken from the inside. But how? Blue was still asleep and it would only be me, and Oak would be working. I looked around the house for a clue. I came back to thee living room, where I seen it. It big words with spray paint.

"Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong. Or I'll be paying you another visit." I screamed for Blue. But I knew he wouldn't be up so I ran down stairs and into Oak's lab.

"Whats wrong Red? He asked me.

"Someone broke in. and they spray painted on the wall " Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong. Or I'll be paying you another visit." I told him.

"What about Blue? Is he okay?" Oak asked me.

"He's fine." I told him. I was shakin' up knowing someone was there as I slept.

"Alright, I'll call the police." He told me grabbing the phone in his office.

I went back into the house. I opened the door and sat on the couch after closing the door. I watched tv to pass the time. It was about six and I got up and made breakfast. Blue got up around eight. We ate, and left. We hung around in Viridan City.

"Hey what do you think happened?" Blue asked me as we sat at the fountain.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know, with the whole rocket take over their gym again. What do you think happened to him?" He asked me again.

"Dunno, beside the fact they think we're behind it." I answered. Out of the glimpse of my eye, I spotted those two coming out of the hospital. The two who Proton was paying. I shot up.

"What's wrong Red?" Blue asked me standing up too.

"Those two were the ones Proton was meeting with the other day." I told him pointing to them.

"You for real? Think their members?" Blue asked me.

"Probably." I answered honestly. We followed them. I sent Green to the hospital to investigate why they were there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**Green's p.o.v.**

I went to the Viridan hospital. I had to find out why theses two were here. At least Red was kind enough to send me a picture. I walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" She asked me.

"Have you seen these two? I heard they came out of here." I asked her showing her the picture.

"Yeah, they did. Why do you need to know?" She asked me.

"I think their criminals, and Officer Jenny asked us to investigate. Anything you know could help us." I told her lying. I have become good at that.

"They visited the gym leader. That's all I know. They asked for his room said they were friends and I told them." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her going up their. They had to know why they came here. I open the door.

"What do you want." Ryder snapped at me.

"Seen these two? They said they were friends." I asked him showing him the picture.

"Yeah I know them." He answered.

"Why were they here?" I asked.

"Like I would tell you." He snapped. I get the hint he doesn't like me.

"Well they broke into my house and I'm trying to find out why." I lied to him once again but he brought it.

"You for real?" He asked along with the two others. "So have to kill them." He said.

"Well, who are they?" I asked.

"First off, cross of the list, they aren't members." He told me.

"They aren't?" I asked.

"Hell no." They all answered.

"Then who are they?" I asked.

"I know, you already know correct." He asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Arya." He answered.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Their kings. And their one of my pokemon's and my brother's pokemon's kings. That's why they stopped by." He answered.

"By the way, what happened?" I asked.

"Get out before I kick your ass." He growled at me. I did so. I texted Red.

"_Let's meet up."_

"_Okay where?"_

"_Um, The fountain." _

"_Alright, we're heading there." _

"_Alright talk to you then." _Then it was over. I headed over there. They were already there.

"What did you find out?" They asked me as I took a seat next to Blue.

"First off they aren't members." I answered.

"Alright, what else?"

"Their pokemon." I answered.

"You for real?! How did you find out this?" They asked me.

"They visited Ryder. He said they were kings. One of his pokemon's kings and his brother's. That's why they visited." I answered.

"You got him to talk to you?" Blue asked chuckling.

"Said they broke into my house and was hunting them down. He spilled when I told him that." I answered.

"So you lied?" Red asked smiling.

"Yeah. What could I say. The truth? He wouldn't have spilled. I asked him what happened and he told me to get the hell out. He seemed angry when I lied to him." I said smiling.

"Damn, the truth hurts." They said.

"Agreed. He asked me if I knew about Arya. And that's when he spilled. If I said no, I think he would of lied." I told them.

"Know we only have to find out who they are." we all said.

"One of our pokemon maybe?" I suggested.

"We'll try, Blue's Charizard." we said.

"Fine." Blue said pulling him out and summoning him. He looked pretty bad ass to me. He had think long hair that was orange, blue eyes, a red-orange jacket with a fluff collar and halfway down there was fluff, and it was a zip up with the little black strips you could connect, only the top one was connected. He had muscles, a six back and a v-line. Black jeans with a brown belt, on his right left he had a red ribbon tied just above his knee, black boots under his pants with red lines, he had big wings and a tail that resembled a Charizard.

"What's sup?" He asked.

"We kinda need help." Blue answered.

"With what?" He asked.

"These two probably broke into my house last night. It woke Red, but not me. Who are they? We know their kings and that's it." Blue answered.

"Guess I can't lie." He said shrugging. "Their both kings, like you said. Probably the strongest pokemons alive. The one with green hair is the king of Ghosts and the other one is king of Psychic. Bear with me at this part okay?" He asked and he nodded. "Their names are-" He said before getting stopped.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**Charizard's p.o.v**

"Hey old pal." A familiar voice shouted to me as I was talking to my trainer and his friends.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can't talk to a old friend?" He asked me.

"Not when I'm doing my orders." I responded.

"What orders? I remember hearing you be asked a question. He didn't say 'I order you to' did he?" He said cocking those hips.

"I'm sorry, I do what my trainer asks of me, not waiting till he says those words." I said doing the same.

"What's up Char, who is this?" Blue asked me. And the guy flipped his hair.

"An old friend." He answered my trainer's question. His friend Red seemed to be giving him the death glare.

"Then you're a pokemon right?" Green asked.

"Of course." He smiled. I hated how he would fake a smile so good.

"Quit the act. What do you really want?" I asked him, more in a growl. Blowing fire out of my nose like a Tepig. Guess I was getting angry.

"Just came to tell you. Make the right decision. Don't do somethings unless with the magical words. I mean I know you haven't formally did a contract. I wouldn't give them up if I was you." He told me. I loved being like a millimeter taller then him. He had to look up to me. Hurt his pride.

"I do as I'm asked of. And I'm going to do if he asked me to." I answered.

"Fine, just trying to help a old friend." He said shrugging and leaving.

"Who was that?" Green and Blue asked me.

"You met him?" I asked Red. He nodded. "Well, that was just the Ace of Water, trying to tell me what to do." I told them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

**Blue's p.o.v.**

We were talking, till Charizard was interrupted by this guy. He had long light brown hair kind of a blonde mixed with a brown, he had his bangs the color of a beautiful pink mixed with a red, his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had his hair tied back with a heart scale. He wore a dark pink like his bangs kimono that hung off his shoulders, it had blue scales mixed in it. He started talking to Charizard. When we asked who he was he only said he was an old friend. He left a little later, after they got in a fight.

"Who was that?" Green and I asked.

"The Ace of Water." He answered. His tone had hate in it.

"You don't like him?" I asked.

"Sort of." Charizard answered.

"What did he mean by 'Make the right decision. Don't do somethings unless with the magical words. I mean I know you haven't formally did a contract. I wouldn't give them up if I was you.'?" I asked him, I think we all wanted to know. He stopped talking and bit his lip, I think he was thinking about what to say. He went to talk then went quiet and that happened a few times. He sighed and said.

"I cannot answer that. Without the words." we looked confused. Did he take that guy's advise?

"Fine, what are the words?" I asked. I would find out.

"I cannot say till we make a contract." He answered.

"Fine, let's make a contract." I said.

"Can't do it at the moment, I have to get back to work." He said disappearing. I was so gonna kill that guy. When we about to find out, he just had to make Charizard shut up. I kicked the fountain with my good foot and sat down.

"We know, he might have a contract with someone. We just have to find out who." Red told me, trying to make me feel better.

"When we do, I'm so gonna skin that guy." I told them and we all laughed. I wouldn't do such a thing.

"The problem is who." I said.

"We saw him sitting here with a guy named Ponce, who is also a pokemon. They had two others. I'm pretty sure they were all pokemon. And my first stop is those three." Red told me and I nodded.

We got up, and headed for the hospital. Even if I was injured I would help them hunt Team Rocket down and end them for once and for all. Red ended up bumping into something, so out of curiosity, we look down. It was only a child. She looked adorable. She had dark purple hair with light purple/pink tips, cute red eyes, a dark but light purple dress with pink ruffles at the top, middle, and bottom of the dress, it tied in the back with a dark purple ribbon and it was tied into a bow, dark pink bead earrings, she carried a Banette doll, and she wore white socks with white shoes with a half a inch heel.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Red said helping her up.

"I'm fine, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Red said getting back up.

"Are you looking for Milotic?" She asked.

"Who?" we all asked.

"The Ace of Water of course." She answered.

"How did you know?" we asked her.

"He's Blake's pokemon. Along with Ponce. Then Mightyena belongs to Ryder. And Spiritbomb is Elizabeth's." She told us. We were all confused. How did she know? Was she one too? And who were these people? The one's at the fountain? Maybe.

"How did you know?" we asked once again.

"I could read your minds." She answered before leaving.

"She must be one." I said.

"Yeah." Green and Red responded. We went up to Ryder's room where we know where he would be with his pals.

"I thought I told you to leave." Ryder said not even looking at us.

"Well we have business to take care of, and your pokemons are involved." Green said.

"And you think, I'm just gonna let you talk to them?" He asked chuckling.

"Well yeah, not only yours your pal's too." Green said.

"Get loss will ya?" Blake told us.

"Not till we settle this." Green said.

"What did your pokemon mean by a contract, and the magical words, and to make the right decision, and not to give them up?" I asked.

"I'm so gonna kill him, not knowing how to shut his big mouth." Blake mumbled.

"You're telling us, you had some of them, but you never signed a contract? You never signed a contract, and don't even know what it is?" Elizabeth said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Blake's p.o.v.**

They march in here, after we told them to get loss, and tell us what to do? I don't think so. How dumb do they think we look? I'm so gonna kill Milotic for this. He got us in this mess. And I have to clean it up. And they don't even know what a contract is beside the fact they have contractors? Maybe I should get Aggron to deal with them. Or maybe Gyarados. Their faces when Lizzy asked them that question.

"What don't you twerps get about, get loss?" Ryder asked them. We could sense he was getting irradiated. Not a good thing.

"Who was the kid who fed us all the information down stairs. The little girl." They asked. Then it hit us. Milotic only said somethings, then the kid fed the rest.

"Lizzy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Lizzy said getting up and I did the same.

"Where you going?" Ryder asked us confused.

"To take care of unfinished business. Just rest." we told him.

"Don't do anything you will regret." He told us before falling asleep.

"Get moving, we'll talk later." I told them.

"Where we going?" They asked.

"the gym." we answered. We left the hospital with them right behind us. We headed to the gym. Liz unlocked it. We walked in and Liz locked it.

"What we doing here?" They asked.

"Talkin." I answered.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"But you're a goon, why should we trust you?"

"Because, I'm the one who could end you here, or let you walk away alive with answers." I told them. I knew how to do this. I learned everything from my dad.

"Okay, start talking." One of them said, and I ended up punching him.

"Don't try and boss me around." I growled.

"Blake, don't do anything you would regret." Liz reminded me.

"I know." I said. "Where do I start first?" I asked him.

"What they want to know first." Liz said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Everything." They answered. It was going to be a long night.

"First off, you're dumb asses. Second off, you're losers, third off, don't even try to take Team Rocket down we'll just kick your ass, fourth off it's not my fault that you're pokemon shut up and knew what was good for him, fifth off, ask your pokemon about contract, sixth off, go fuck yourself." I answered them. Which I don't think they wanted those answers. But I totally didn't care. We left after that. We turned around to them and I said,

"Next time you come after us, I won't spare you. Ryder's not the only one with a king." then we left.

"What did you mean by the last part?" Lizzy asked me.

"I got a king too, didn't you know that? Well he's ranked Queen but he's the king." I told him as we walked back into the hospital.

"I like Ryder better like this sometimes." we both said quietly not to wake him as we entered his room. We both gave each other a small chuckle after we said that. Only if we was always like this.

"You didn't want to tell them?" Liz asked me.

"Tell what?" I asked him.

"Who, we're paying to do our dirty work." Liz answered.

"Why would I tell them. He's your pokemon's king and Rylen's pokemon's king. They have no business knowing. They should of killed them instead of just breaking in. slaughtered them as they slept, then we wouldn't have this problem." I answered him.

"Their still going to be on us you know. He needs to be released so we can head back to the base." Liz said leaning back. I agreed with him. They'll just keep coming back here, but if we were at the base, they couldn't. Since they have no clue where it is. I think we ended up falling asleep while we watched Ryder and made sure they didn't come back.

I would say this because I woke up, Liz and I were covered with a long black cape we knew who it's owner was, then Ryder was also covered in another one. We looked around, Archer was in the corner asleep. I smiled and got up, making sure not to wake Liz. I slipped out the room and headed for a vending machine. I needed a little snack and some time alone. Maybe I should go home for a few days. What if they came looking? Maybe I should leave them a note. I think I'll do that. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and and wrote them a short note at where I was. I folded it up, went back into Ryder's room, put it in Archer's shirt pocket and left. Maybe I should call ahead of time so he isn't surprised I came back out of no where. I would prefer that. I left the hospital, and sat near the fountain and pulled my phone out.

"Hello?" I asked when he picked up.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something." He answered.

"I'm just letting you know, I'm gonna be coming home for a few days." I said.

"It's good to know you're safe Blake. Alright. When will you be here?" He asked.

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow." I told him.

"Alright." He said and I hung up. I seriously needed to take a break from all this work. A trip back home _**should **_do it. I called out my beautiful Noi-chan. Or other known as Noivern.

"Noi-chan, we're heading home. I promised to be their tonight or tomorrow." I said climbing onto his back, and he took off. I fell asleep as he flew. His fur was just so soft, and it would be about three in the morning when I arrived. Why not catch some sleep?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**Archer's p.o.v.**

I awoke to to the sound of the door closing. Did someone come in? Or leave? I glanced over to Elizabeth and Blake. Liz was still asleep. Blake wasn't. Was he the one who got up and left? I got up. I felt just a little big heavier, nothing serious, just a little. I saw that my pen in my jacket pocket was moved. I fixed it. I saw a piece of paper in there and I picked it up and unfolded it.

"_Hey, encase you wake up when I'm not there. I just wanted to let you know, I'll be going home for a few days. All the stress is getting to me. I really needed time away. I'll be back in a few days, I would come back to base around Sunday, maybe around noon, not to sure. Depends. If they asked, just say you sent me on a solo mission, I would hate to be pelted with questions upon my return. You would be doing me a big favor. Thanks. If I'm not back by then, and I know I'll be late, I'll call, if not, contact this number. __**756-8902**__. I already gave him your number. So yeah. See you then. -Blake." _I sighed. I took out my phone and put it in my speed dial list. Who was it? His guardian? Oh well, would only find out once I called it. But I wouldn't unless he didn't show. I walked out of Ryder's room. I needed to get back to base. I looked at the time. "9:30 am" I said. It was later then I wanted to get up. I was turning into Proton. Speaking of, I would probably have to wake his ass up along with Hun. Those two slept to much, well I will give Hun a break, he pulls all nighters just to catch those damn pokemon. He won't sleep till he has um. I got to base just after two.

"Where ya been?" Petrel asked.

"Taking care of business." I answered. Damn, I wasn't in a mood to deal with him.

"You got a phone call while you were out." He told me. Who would call me when I'm not here. I tell everyone I know to expect to call me on my cell.

"Thanks." I said going into my office. I picked up the phone and scrolled through the phone numbers. "756-8903" I read, I pulled out the sheet of paper, it was one off from the one Blake left. I called them back. It went to voice mail.

"If I couldn't pick up that means, I'm busy, just leave a message and I'll get back to you in my free time, which if you just want to call me back, call me at my cell. 756-8902. thanks, I'll call you back when I can." The voice mail said. I called that number.

"Hello?"

"This is Archer, you called my office, while I wasn't here." I answered.

"Oh, that was so he could get your number into his phone, he's an idiot with cellphones."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Well, do you wanna know who I am, or my partner?"

"Both." I answered.

"Well my partner is Killion and I'm Del, well it's short for my first name, it's to long, so call me Del, everyone does." He answered.

"Why did Blake give me his number?" I asked.

"Well, he must of really not wanna give you his daddy's phone number. He won't really give his dad's out, he always deal with him."

"What's your relationship with the brat?" I asked.

"Well, Kil's his older cus, I'm just Kil's partner in crime and the one who does the talking."

"You know, he's coming back home correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're outside waiting for him. It's like three in the morning here. Kil's asleep. He's later then usual. You know what's up with that?" He asked.

"No, I don't even know when he left, he was gone when I awoke."

"Yeah, never call the other number, I never pick that one up. I keep Kil's phone on me. Call this one. He's here. Call me if you have any problems with him returning. The brat's a handful. Even as a kid." He said hanging up. That's makes two of us. Blake is a handful. Maybe his partners would know about at least something about his cousin. I called Ryder's phone, he always answered.

"What's up?" Hydreigon answered.

"Did Blake ever talk about a Killion and Del?" I asked.

"He said Kill was his cus. Del I know the name from somewhere but I can't think off top of my head. Give me a minute." He answered. I heard him sit the phone down and go through the notebook he always kept in his pocket.

"Del, did he happen to say what his full name was?"

"No, he only said, his name was was to long and to call him Del." I answered.

"Del, isn't Kil's partner. He's his pokemon. Del is short for, Denoxiless, he's the guy who took my rank. He's bad news." Hydreigon told me. Who was this guy? He was Blake's cousin's pokemon?

"Alright, I just got off the phone with him." I told him.

"Surprised he even answered his phone." Hydreigon said giving a small laugh.

"He said it was Killion's phone. Want the number?" I asked.

"No, I have his number, he never answers to me though. I want you to try. Just block your ip address, he won't answer to certain people, try and get the number to '235-324' he would defiantly answer to that number. His phone number is '336-997' type it like that, I know it's not seven numbers, it's six. But it will work." Hydreigon told me. I did so.

"This is Deoxys." He answered.

"So, pulled that trick did ya?" I asked.

"His you get a hold of this number!" He hissed lowly.

"A friend, who wanted me to ask you, why the hell aren't ya picking up?" I answered.

"That fucking little traitor. I need to strangle him." He growled. "How did you change your ip address, let me guess he fed you that too?"

"Told me, you would answer. He told me he's been trying to get a hold of you, but you won't answer him." I told him. "And I have people. Never doubt a Rocket." I added. It was a good thing I had Proton. With that brat, anything was possible.

"This is a private number, along with the one you're using. Don't call this number again. It's for work." He said hanging up. I called Hydreigon back.

"It work?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was pissed. Told me it was a private number and not to call again." I answered.

"Yeah, that's his work phone. I knew he would answer if you used that number." I knew Hydreigon was smirking.

"Who's was it?" I asked.

"Celebi's work phone." Hydreigon answered. I heard him laugh like crazy. Was he nuts?!

"Is Ryder and Liz up?" I asked.

"I'm outside. I'm with Cel. He's the one who fed me the information. I thought his number was changed, but it wasn't." Hydreigon answered. Relief.

"How piss was he?" Celebi asked.

"He kept speaking in a hiss or a growl." I answered laughing a little too. I mean I just pissed off the strongest in the courtyards, but the second was on the phone with me so I was good.

"Typical Del- give me a minute." Cel said walking away.

"He just got a call. That's all." Hy told me. I heard Celebi say 'got it, I'm on my way'

"I got to go. Shit went down, real serious shit. And I need to be their." I heard Cel tell Hydreigon. "It's cool. Will Del be their too?" Hydreigon asked. "Highly doubt it. He stays with his trainer. He only get's called if he's needed." "Alright, talk to you later." "Still their?" Hy asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Dunno, probably something with the others. Had to be serious enough to call him. I'll call back when I find out anything." Hydreigon said hanging up. I leaned back in my seat. How was I pulled into this whole mess? Houndoom peeked his head up at me.

"It's fine boy." I said, and he went back to sleep. I left and went to my personal quarters. I took a shower to clear my head. After that I grabbed a bite to eat, then I went to hang with Proton and his Slowpoke tails for a bit. I loved to be around Proton. He was everything I loved, but he could be a pain in my neck sometimes. He fell asleep while he was working, I left him in quietness so he could catch up on his sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

**Deoxys's p.o.v.**

Blake showed later. I hung up on Archer. We, more like me since Kil was asleep. Walked up to greet him.

"Hey kid." I said hugging him.

"Hey Del." He answered hugging me back then sending Noivern back in.

"Just got off the phone with your boss." I told him.

"Why did you talk to Archer? I told him to call if their was a problem.

"Well Kil called his work phone to put it in his phone, he called back while we were waiting and we talked a bit." I answered picking up Kil and we walked inside. "Don't even bother talking to your dad, I'll tell him, just take your cus and head to bed, it's late for children to be up." I smiled handing him over.

"Oh Del." He smiled before leaving with Kil. _**My **_phone rang and I picked it up. It was Cel's number.

"It's Deoxys." I said picking up.

So, pulled that trick did ya?" He asked.

"His you get a hold of this number!" I hissed lowly.

"A friend, who wanted me to ask you, why the hell aren't ya picking up?" He answered.

"That fucking little traitor. I need to strangle him." He growled. "How did you change your ip address, let me guess he fed you that too?"

"Told me, you would answer. He told me he's been trying to get a hold of you, but you won't answer him." He told me. "And I have people. Never doubt a Rocket." He added.

"This is a private number, along with the one you're using. Don't call this number again. It's for work." I said hanging up. How the hell did he get a hold of Cel's number?! I put it up and went to Blake's dad's office. I peeked my head in. Pyroar lifted their heads up.

"Blake just got here. He's sleeping though. Just wanted to let you know." I said.

"alright." He answered. And I left. I headed for Blake's room. When I got outside the door my phone rung again.

"Hey, it's Deoxys." I answered.

"Hey." Cel answered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Shit. I'm back at the castle. I only know part of the story, so I'm here to find out the rest. All I know is. It's real fucking serious shit." Cel answered.

"Do you need me down their?" I asked.

"No it's fine, stay with your trainer. He'll need you. I'll call you when I found out everything."

"Alright. Better not be to serious. Who called you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Genesect, he didn't know what to do. Cobalion and the other three didn't even know what to do. So so he told me. It had to be shit if he's callin me telling me I need to get my ass down here." He answered.

"Hope it's not serious." I said.

"Hope so. Hope it's just dumb bullshit I didn't even need to come down here." He agreed.

"Talk to you later. I'll let you go handle this bullshit." I said, we both hung up at the same time. I walked into Blake's room. Him and Kil were curled next to each other in his bed. I covered them. And I sat next to them. I couldn't help but think about our conversation just now.

"What's wrong?" Pyroar asked me walking in.

"I just talked to Celebi. He told me some shit when down. And he only knew a little bit. I just can't stop thinking about it. Did they try and kill each other maybe? What the fuck happened man?" I replied. He pulled a chair and sat backwards.

"What do you think it is?" He asked me.

"Probably bullshit, but it was Genesect that called, saying he and and the others couldn't take care of it. It just has me curious." I answered. It was good to have someone to talk to. Someone who actually has these problems.

"It might just be some really stupid bullshit. I know we've done it before." He said smirking.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you did something to get your asses handed to ya." I said also smirking.

"It was Moltres's birthday. We called him telling him to get down here, it was an emergency. He came and we only threw him a party. He nearly killed us. But it was Entei's idea so we got saved." He told me.

"His birthday isn't till March though." I said. I know my pal's birthday. His was the twenty-first. Not till another year.

We fell asleep talking to each other. We were awoke in the morning to his counter part. The two were already up.

"What time is it?" Pyroar yawned.

"Almost noon." his counter part answered.

"Damn, we have to attend a stupid meeting don't we?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sadly."

"Let's just get it over with." we all said getting up and walking to where we needed. We sat on the outside. Kil would get me if he needed me. We were half way through the meeting when my phone rang, it was Cel. I automatically answered.

"Hey." I said softly not to disturb their little meeting.

"Hey," He said. His voice had anger and upset in it mixed with confusion.

"What happened?" I asked. He told me and I screamed.

"HE DID WHAT NOW!" Everyone pulled their attention to me. I left the room.

"Yeah, that's right, that's what happened." Cel answered.

"What's going on there? Do I need to come down?" I asked.

"No, I'll let you know if I need your help." He said. "Well, Cobalion, Virizon, Terrakion, Keldeo, Furret, Uxie, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Regigigas, Volcanion, Hoopa, Genesect, and me, are sitting at the table. Y's in his room. X, Diancie, and Azelf are with Z. And I'm not to sure where Mesprit is. Might be with Arceus telling him what went down." Cel told me. It was a good thing they were all separated.

"Alright, well I just interrupted a meeting. So I'll call you back." I said hanging up and going back in. I took my seat and signaled them to continue.

"What happened?" Pyroars asked me.

"Kyurem, Regigigas, and Z got in a fight, it got real psychical. They tried to break it up, but they couldn't. Regigigas put Z through the wall. Y tried to jump Regigigas. But they stopped them. Kyurem's scratched up but Z's hurt more. And Cel loves the brat, so he's gonna stay there for a bit till he knows everything. Z's knocked out so he can't find out the whole thing." I told them.

"It never got that psychical before has it?" They asked me.

"Never." I answered. "What happened when I left?" I asked.

"They whispered about your outburst. We filled them in on what it was about." They answered.

"Could you take care of Kil, I'm heading there." I said.

"Yeah, just be back soon." They answered.

"Thanks." I said before leaving.


	32. Chapter 32

**Blue's p.o.v.**

So alright, it's a been a few months, and we have not seen anything of Team Rocket at ALL. Did they just shut down once again and go running home with their tails between their legs? Did we not even have to fight? Is their something they know we don't? Man this is driving me crazy! Oh yeah, my leg is healed, like finally! Let me get back on topic, our pokemon have been acting weird. Not all but only a few, like our starters. What's up? We're all confused. It's almost winter. Red and Green both love to play in the snow, so I'll have fun with them, no matter how much I hate the snow. Here's the weird thing though. I was helping my gramps out on Route 17, and we saw a Furret. I mean Furret is a pokemon from Johto, so why was a wild Furret in Kanto? I tried to catch it, but it kicked my pokemon's asses. I mean mine are all high levels, 80s-90s. Then it hit me. Back when we at the hospital and we asked Will to find out the Courtyards, I could of swore he said Furret. It kept watching my every movement before I tried to fight it. The pokemon all over have been acting strange. We also haven't heard anything more about the Unown killer. So maybe it was Team Rocket. I lost my shoes one afternoon. But I could of swore I had them next to my bed, but I can't find them. Fuck my luck.

Well I found my shoes. They were at Red's house. I can't even remember going over there. We always hang at my place. He swore up and down, he didn't take my shoes. I believed him. So back on topic. When I ever try to ask Charizard, what's up with the pokemon, we won't speak. He won't obey me either when were in a battle. He does his own thing. What's up with him?! Maybe I should get Red to ask his Venusaur what's up.

Lance stopped by again. Gave me another heart-attack. I almost shot him this time. Team Rocket didn't disbanded like we all hoped. Ryder was still at the hospital. But no one else could be got a hold of. Not even his partners, or the other Gym leaders. Well I think Elizabeth can but they haven't heard anything from Blake. People are starting to say "he ran away", or "he was kidnapped" or stupid shit. But nobody knows. What's the hell is going on?! I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. No one does. Oh the murders started up again. I say it's Team Rocket, but Red doubts it. Is it not a coincidence that it appears with Team Rocket and disappears with them? I'm just going to go take a nap and try to clear my mind.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

**Blake's p.o.v.**

"Where's Del?" I would ask Pyroars, but they wouldn't tell me or Kil. They would bit their lips and not speak. Did Del threaten them not to tell us? He's been gone for a few months now. I can't leave Kil. And my phone's been dead and not charging along with Kil's so I can't call Archer. I don't wanna use my dad's that would give him away to Archer. Maybe I could use one of the admin's.

Alright, I finally got Flair to let me borrow his. Fuck I forgot Archer's number. Fuck my luck! I called the first number I remembered.

"Hey."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, I went home and I was going to come back Sunday, my ride disappeared, and I can't leave my cus, so I've been stuck here. I was going to call but both our phones wouldn't charge."

"Archer's been going nuts. He's been calling the same numbers over and over again. I think they were, 336-997 and 756-8902."

"That would be my cus's number. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't come back till my cus's partner shows back up. And I don't want anyone else to take care of him."

"Isn't he older than you, so why take care of him?"

"He's a mute, he won't speak, hell, nobody knows why, he quit talking at six. A year after he made his contract, it might be contacted it might not. I'll call when I'll be on my way."

"Why not just bring him here?"

"He doesn't leave my region."

"Wanna tell Archer, he's ready to kill someone since you haven't called."

"Just tell him I'm busy and I can't. He can kill me when I get back, or I'll kill him when I get back when he trys to kill me. Love you bye." I said hanging up. I handed Fair is phone back and headed back to my room. They were crazy if I was going to tell them where I was. They would kill me along with my dad.

After a few more days, Del finally showed. He pulled one of the Pyroars outside the room to talk. Then they came back in.

"Sorry I've been gone so long." He said.

"Ir's cool, what happened?" I asked.

"Domestic issues." He answered.

"Your kingdom or the other twenty?" I asked.

"Both." He answered.

"Well, I have to get back. My boss is ready to kill me. I didn't call him due to my phone not working. Don't run off like that again, you have Kill and me worried." I said getting up.

"Heads up, Furret's running around Kanto and Johto." He said.

"He isn't high ranked correct?" I asked.

"No, but don't underestimate the brat. I highly doubt he'll attack you and your friends though."

"Alright thanks." I said leaving. I called out Salamance and I flew back to Kanto. When I landed in front of the base everyone looked surprised.

"What? You never seen a Salamance before?" I asked returning him.

"No, we haven't seen you in a while." They answered. I rolled my eyes and walked to Archer's office. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"You're back! Where have you been!" He shouted as I entered his office. I closed the door.

"Listen, you can't repeat a word got it? No matter how important this is I'm about to tell you." I said he nodded.

"Alright. Good. Well first off." I said.

(cliff hanger! please don't hate me, i had to. :))


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Proton's p.o.v.**

I closed my phone and leaned back in my chair. Next thing I knew was, Archer screaming, not like he was scared, but surprise kind of scream. I ran into his office with one of my knifes.

"what's wrong!" I shouted ready to kill someone. "Oh, Blake, your back. I could of swore I just got off the phone with you." I said.

"No, you got off a few days ago. Maybe it's the time difference whatever. Hey." He answered.

"Why you scream bro?" Petrel asked walking in.

"He was just surprised to see me. Right?" Blake said. I get the feeling he's hiding something.

I will find out. You don't keep secrets from me. I left and went back to my office. I kicked everyone out. Even Kip. I had to be alone, I had to find out. I dug through folders trying to dig up whatever I could. Nothing. I logged off the security cameras and I logged into The Rocket data base. Which I'm not **SUPPOSE **to do. But I didn't give a shit. Nobody ever found out. I went through everyone's data. Then I did some searching on the internet. This was going to take a while. I logged off after saving the all the data to one of my junk drives. I left and headed to my room. I was going to find out. I ended up staying up till about three in the morning trying to search. Petrel came in and told me to go to bed. I saved everything and put my laptop under my pillow after hiding my junk drive. I then went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I had to find out. But I was also hungry. I rolled over and grabbed out my pack of Oreo's from my dresser. I ate a few and got back to work. Petrel threw a pillow at me after an hour searching. I threw it back and told him I was typing up a report. He believed me and didn't mess with me again. I threw him an Oreo to eat. I ended up telling him and we searched together. We saved everything to my junk drive. I hid it around five, and fell asleep. Archer woke us up at seven.

"It's to early! I stayed up working. Let me sleep." I shouted throwing a pillow at his face. I was the only one who could get away with it. Ever since I joined when I was younger, I was able to get away with everything. Even slamming the door in his face when he's talking to me. He let me sleep. Petrel got up a few hours later. He left to work. I got back to work. Maybe I could pretend to be sick so I didn't have to leave my room.

I did, Ariana checked my fever, she left I dumped it in the hot tea next to me then put it back in my mouth.

"You poor baby, just rest." She said getting up.

"Alright." I said pathetically rolling over and pretending to go to bed. She left and I got back to work. I loved being able to out smart the adults. I was able to dig up a few things. But nothing serious.

Damn. He doesn't have a cousin, he has a brother. Did he just call him cus? They have the same last name. I checked it in the data base for anyone else. Bingo. I got a result. THE LEADER OF TEAM FLARE HAS TWO SONS! Did he tell Archer, and that's why he screamed? Was that why Blake was acting weird? I'll be damned. I went back to bed.

I woke up with a fever. Maybe playing opossum wasn't the right thing to do. I stayed in bed. Man I hate being sick.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

**Archer's p.o.v.**

Blake just told me the most important information I ever been told. Why hasn't he told anyone else? I mean, being the son of Team Flare, that's some important shit! Was he not planning on telling anyone else? Did he trust me with his secret. Knowing Proton, he would try to find out. He always did. I had to make sure he didn't tell anyone else. Was this kid hiding anything else from us? Probably. I did some work. Then checked up on 'sick' Proton.

"What?" He asked. He was definitely sick.

"I know you're digging into Blake. Don't tell anyone what you find out alright." I said closing the door.

"For real? How did you know. I mean that's important shit, and you want me to keep quiet?"

"Yeah I do."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Will you go get me ice cream?" He asked.

"You're sick, you can't have any."

"Petrel let's me eat anything while I'm sick."

"That's why you never get better."

"Fine." And I left with that. I wasn't gonna let the brat eat as he pleased. He only ate ice cream for some reason, and something Slowpoke tails, and rarely any other sweets. I went back to work


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

**Red's p.o.v.**

I had a really terrifying nightmare. I don't even know if it was a nightmare! As I was sleeping, I could of swear, I saw someone watching me sleep from the window. It was only a kid. A kid! When I went to scream I couldn't. My mom was standing in the door way. But she couldn't here me and only looked at me. I woke up screaming. She ran into my room.

"What's wrong honey?" She would ask.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something." Would be my answer. She would go back to bed, I would look at my open window I locked and closed. Mental note: Must mention this to Blue when I talk to him and wish he doesn't think I'm crazy. I would go back to sleep.

I got up in the morning, I did everything I needed to. I ate breakfast with my mom. I would tell her bye, before I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door trying to put my shoes on. I always fell while I did this. Green and Blue would help me up. We all laughed together. We headed for Route 1. the first day of winter. Shit I forgot my jacket. Blue had an extra one with him. I loved him for this reason. We played in the snow like five year old's. Man, I loved having one day, at least one! Not to worry about Team Rocket, and just goof off.

"Hey can I talk to you two without being called crazy?" I asked as we all laid in the snow.

"If your not crazy that is." Blue answered and we all laughed. We all knew none of us were.

"I get this feeling I'm being watched as I sleep, but it's like a nightmare, I can't scream but I wake up screaming." I told them.

"By a kid?" Green asked.

"How you know?" I asked.

"I have the same dream. Do you get a good look at his face?" Green asked me.

"Only when the moon shines in my room at midnight." I answered.

"Me too!" Green said.

"Not old, like fifteen, really long brown hair, a brown little red riding hood hood, a scarf, shorts, boots, and the jacket is unzipped but it's hooked at the bottom and he's wearing like a bathing suit top kind of shirt. Big deep purple eyes that follow your every movement, and a big bushy tail." I said describing what I could see at midnight.

"I see the same thing."

"So I'm not crazy." I said taking a breath of relief.

"Think it's a pokemon?" Green asked.

"Probably." I answered.

"That reminds me, a bit ago, a few days ago. I was out with gramps, and we saw a Furret that was high level. But that's a Johto pokemon not Kanto." Blue said.

"Coincidence?"

"I think not."

"Agreed."

"Agreed." At least we could agree on one thing. As we laid around for just just a little longer, a cute little Furret ran up to us. Blue picked it up. It called around his neck and sat their curled with it's head into Blue's neck. But it would dodge the pokeball every time. Did it already have a trainer? Or one it just one stubborn pokemon who didn't want to be caught?

After a bit, it got cold, like real cold. 29 degrees Fahrenheit. He went over to Blue's place. It was our usual hang spot. It was big, well bigger than our houses. We sat it the living room watching tv around the fire place. The Furret seemed to like it. It curled into Blue's lap and fell asleep. I never recognized how cute Furret was. It's a very cute pokemon. Green wanted to cuddle it to death. It sat in Green's lap for a bit. Green almost died. It laid in my lap for a few minutes. It stayed in mine, I think maybe I was in the middle on the couch and it wanted to be in the middle. I have no clue. Green was jealous and Blue wanted it as a pokemon. There was a knock at the door after a few hours. It was starting to get dark. Even though it was only about five. Blue got it. The Furret got up and ran to the door. Was it like a dog now?

"That's where you've been. I'm sorry. Was he a handful?"

"No, just sat in my lap." Blue answered.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"Are you his trainer?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Why you ask?"

"I kept trying to catch it. I saw it on Route 17 and I fought it. Kicked my ass."

"Sounds like him." "Oh by the way. The name's Kiren."

"Blue. My best friends are here. Wanna come in. it must be cold outside."

"No, I have to be going. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Blue said closing the door and joining us.

"Who was it?" Green asked.

"That Furret's trainer." Blue answered sitting down.

"Do you think anything was off?" I asked.

"No, not really." He answered. We all fell asleep on the couch. I woke up around eleven, same feeling as before. We were all covered by a huge thick blanket. I cuddled into the blanket and went back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

Hydreigon has been acting weird. I mean yeah he's still him, but he's different. I don't know how, but he is. But I haven't asked him about it. If I learned anything, it's not to ask these guys anything when it's abnormal. I've been keeping a close eye on him. The other day I **FINALLY** got released. I know right. I'm in my room laying around. I wanna ask Hydreigon what's up, but I don't wanna take the risk of being put through the wall. Yeah, he will do it. But when he's like that, he won't tell ya to back of, he'll just put you through the wall. The other day, he came into my room and slammed the door at three in the morning. It woke everyone, but of course. Not my brother. He has the room on the far corner. He tends to be asleep at three in the morning. It happened before one time, but I have no clue when. I'm pretty sure it was a little after our contract. He's finally asleep. Good thing. I hope he stays asleep. Or he'll so kill me.

I took his phone. I'm laying on the couch. I'm going through his text messages. These are so old. Why hasn't he deleted these? Or do they delete themselves? His most recent one was a few years ago. And it's from Arceus. That just made me want to know more.

I read through their whole conversation. Most of them were work orders. Does he not call? I got to the recent ones, it seems the two were fighting. I have no clue why, it didn't say in here. The last one only said,

"_**let's talk in person about this." **_

There were more that were like,

"_How many times are you gonna try and shut me out?" "I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around" "You can say whatever, try to mess with me I don't care, I'm not scared" "You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy" With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy" "I would give you time if you were worth it But guess what, you're not worth it"_

That was their conversation went and stuff. Well thoughs were Hydreigon's words. There's nothing else in here. So why is he getting pissed off? I returned his phone back to his pocket hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did, I'll just blame Celebi. I mean the two are friends. And he's the first one to come to mind that Hydreigon will restrain himself from putting through the wall.

I just learned, Celebi tried asking him what was up, he put him through the wall and left. Seriously dude. I'm gonna give up on this, but I won't give it up. I'm just going to nap then make myself something to eat and lay on one of the couches and channel surf.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

**Green's p.o.v.**

I woke up and looked at the tv. It wasn't off, but it was close to shutting off. I took the remote and looked at the time. 4:12 am. I yawned and got up. I went to Blue's fridge and got myself something to drink. I got the feeling we were being watched again. I glanced at the window in the living room. Nothing. I checked all the other windows, I saw nothing. I sat back on the couch and curled into the blanket I'm pretty sure it was Oak who put it down. I still had that feeling. I glanced back and I saw someone sitting in the window. It looked perfectly how Red described. It only watched us. Not attack or anything. It was like it was watching out for us and keeping something away. How come Blue hasn't seen it? I fell asleep trying to watch it. It's hair and scarf flew in the night winter cold wind.

I woke up and checked the time, eight. We were all up. There was a scratching at the door, so we went to check it out. It was the same Furret from yesterday. It ran inside and jumped on the couch.

"Weird." Blue commented as he closed the door and we went back to eatting breakfast.

Oak came out later and saw the sleeping Furret. When he went to pet it, it jumped back and made a loud low hiss at him backing into the corner getting ready to attack. Oak left for his lab and the Furret jumped back on the couch. Did it only like us?

When we came to sit down, it laid in Blue's lap. It made a cute purr kind of sound. I wanted it as my pokemon, but it already had a trainer. It looked at me with it's big purple eyes. It gave me the same feeling as last night. It crawled on Red and ran and sat on my lap. Well it crawled on my chest and slept right there. We had to go out and do some shopping. It followed us. I get the feeling it's trying to keep someone or something away from us. It stayed a few feet away from us. It waited outside for us. It was like a dog. The Furret who thought it was a dog. How cute. When we came back out, it was gone. Did it chase something off and is lost? Where was is. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the person who I've seen every night talking to two people, the people who Red said are working with Team Rocket. It looked like he was threatening them. He then smiled and turned away, in the process following my eyes. He came running over to us an hugged blue. Blue only went up to his chest. So it was like Blue would have been getting a boob hug if he was a chick. Red and I only looked at him.

"Who are you." Red hissed. He only gave us a look as if we were retards. He tilted his head to the side and looked at us. Was he mocking us?

"Those guys won't try and kill ya anymore~" He purred still hugging Blue. Was that why he watched us every night and followed us.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Idiots everywhere." He sighed letting go of blue. He bent over and retied his boots that went up to his thighs.

"The two king. King of Ghost and King of Psychic. Idiot." He answered. He didn't have a nice tone with us.

"That's why you followed us?" we all asked.

"Can't have you dying. And plus I was ordered to." He answered. He still hasn't zipped up that leather jacket. He was dressed as if it was Summer. We looked confused. He sighed and pulled the collar of the jacket up and covered his face with it. "I don't have time to waste around." He said going to leave.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"Easy answer." He answered. "Number 4. Furret." He answered. Didn't when we ask Will to get the courtyards for us before we headed to Cerulean cave, one of them were Furret?! He walked towards the back of the market and pulled out a bike. He put a helmet on and got on his bike. He started it up and drove off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

**Blue's p.o.v.**

We haven't seen that Furret around anymore. It upsets me, I liked the little guy. None of my other pokemon can or will lay in my lap. Damn, I miss the little thing. I'm so lonely without it! It was my boooooo! I'm sitting on the couch eatting a tub of ice cream crying about it. Damn I'm such a cry baby.

I finally got over it. We decided to head into town today. Well Viridan city town. If you knew, we lived in the farms areas. Pallet town. We got dressed and met back up in front of my gramps lab. We left and headed to Viridan.

We got to Viridan about two hours later. It was because we took to many breaks and played in the snow. We didn't know what to do once we got here. I guess we just wanted to get away from our boring usual lifes. Once again, Team Rocket showed back up. We saw this Ponce guy with that other guy with the pink hair at the fountain. We hung back. Just watched. I ended up taking a picture of the pinky and send it to Gold with a message saying, "_**Wouldn't you like to meet her?"**_ He messaged me back with a "Yeah" I laughed and told him the truth. Red kicked me in the shin. Aw he was so cute when he was jealous. I heard Green and Red whispering.

"What's up you two?" I whispered.

"Those weren't the four we saw before, or of them looks different. The one sitting behind Ponce he haven't seen him before." Green answered. The guy looked like a genie. He was dressed in genie similar clothing, it was yellow, his top of his shirt, it was pure white fluff and it was thick, he had many layers of blonde hair, a yellow mask covering the right side of his face, he wore two bracelets as ankles, four on each arm, two on the elbow, two on his neck well two chokers, and one that looped down but was still a choker. He only sat there kicking his feet back and forth.

"You sure?" I asked looking at him again.

"Yeah, it was Ponce, that water one, the other in black on the other side, and then a kid." They answered. He seemed to be talking to someone, but I couldn't hear it. I could only see his mouth moving.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

**Hytel's p.o.v.**

I decided to join them on their time out. Maybe I could snag a few sandwiches here and there. Man what's wrong with me and sandwiches? Yeah yeah, I'm like Ponce, I go by my human name. It makes more sense to me. I hated being called Hypno. I made everyone call me Hytel. Ponce is such a lady killer. I leaned back hanging onto the fountain. I looked over to My, then at Mighty.

"Can I fight someone now?" I would ask every five seconds.

"No." Was the answer. It was boring just sitting here. I can't believe their contractees just let them run around and do shit. Mine kept me on a small leash. Was it because I was the Ace of my kingdom? Was it because I took after my boss? That I killed small children? Was it because I was a trickster? Was it because I was freaky as shit if given the chance? What was it? Out of the corner of my eye, my pure black-hole eyes with the red outline eye, I saw the three twerps my contractee would complain about, well his brother would anyways, mine just sat there and listened. Just like he described. I imagined them, uglier, and tinier, and shit. Well that's just me. Well they were the ones my boss and his pal wanted to kill. Maybe I should, bring their heads for him, then he would praise me. Tell me about how what a good servant I was and treat me to food. I liked that. I went to hop down and Mighty glanced at me with that, don't you dare go run off and do something, look. I sighed. But I did get up. I wouldn't like little Mighty tell me what to do. He was just a puppy after all, all bark no bite. That's what I liked about him.

"Silly little puppy." I smiled. Everyone knew when I smiled, it probably wasn't a good thing.

"Look, Your boss was chased off because their not wanted dead yet. When they are, you and your boss have all right to kill them, I'll even help you. But Arceus wants them alive for some reason. He had them followed by Furret. So sit tight, and after we're done, I'll give you my wallet." He told me, money was one of my many weaknesses. Dogs were one, but Mighty wasn't your typical dog, he was more like a puppy while Poochy was a dog. I would always run from that brat, hide behind Mighty. I'm also terrified of clowns. Bugs. The dark. Heights. Snakes, man I hated Arbok and Seviper. Water. Doctors. Dentist. Germs man I hate germs! Tiny places. Elevators. Excavators. Children. Shoes, yeah I know, I'm the first person you ever met who was afraid of shoes. I was scared of typical shit. I hate being a Psychic type due to this. I lost my balance and fell into the tiny little fountain. It wasn't a big drop. I was soaked. And I hated that! Ponce turned around and burst into laughter. Everyone did. Of course. Besides me. I was the only one not laughing. I was the opposite. I was pissed. I was ready to tear someone's head off with my bare hands. I flopped around trying to get out. I just got soaked more.

"I GIVE UP!" I shouted. Everyone just laughed more.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FUCKING FACES OFF AND FEED IT TO YOUR DUMB ASSES.!" I shouted at them. They all grew quiet. Everyone looked at me. I got up and stomped off. Mighty chased after me. I didn't stop. I walked for the gym. Knowing my trainer was there.

"Come on dude." He said. I ignored him.

"What's up? Why you back so early?"

"Hytel fell in water." Mighty answered.

"Hytel, come on."

"Where's my trainer?" I asked.

"Back at base. Why?"

"Got something I can borrow? I hate to stay in this, I will get sick and I hate being sick." I asked.

"Yeah, my room, in the back." He answered. I changed into one of his big t-shits, and loose jeans. I chilled at the gym. I wasn't in a good mood. Maybe doing some work would make me feel better. Oh wait, I don't have my work outfit. It's soaked. FUCK. MY. LUCK! I banged the back of my head against the wall. I typically did this, so need to worry. But one thing came out about being Ryder's height and sized, I could borrow his clothes.

"Hey Ryder." I said.

"Yeah."

"Don't mess with the twerps. Arceus wants them alive for something. He chased my boss off of them for some reason. He has to have reasons. But I hate the guy." I told him and he nodded.

"Want me to drive you back to the base?" He asked.

"It's cool. I like it here. It's dark but not to dark, quiet but not to quiet, creepy but not to creepy, close to the humans but not to close." I told him.

"Alright, I'll be heading to the base. Lock up before you leave." He said throwing me the keys, I caught them. Cause I'm awesome. I nodded, he left.

"I'm gonna head back, wanna come?" Mighty asked me.

"Yeah, but let me changed into something decent. I hate looking like a bum." I said getting up and checking on my clothes. They were dry and warm. I changed and threw his clothes back in his spare room here. We left after I locked it up and stuffed the keys down my shirt where they were stay and someone would have to stick their hand down my shirt to get them. And I would kill them if they tried.

"You're back." My shouted.

"Yeah. I am. Cause I'm awesome." I answered him and Ponce faced palmed. And I laughed.

"I'm hungry, you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah kinda."

"It's on Mighty!" I shouted before we all ran off dropping everything (besides Ponce dropping his precious guitar/bass thing.)

"Come on guys!" He shouted chasing after us. I liked it when it was like this. We all sat down at a cafe and laughed as we ate. It reminded me of when my boss told me, when he would come here and hang with Arc and Um twins with Miss. We chilled when we were done. It was nice like this. I liked it, and I'm pretty sure they did too.

"Hey Mighty." I said.

"Yeah."

"Wanna give me more details about why my boss was chased off from tryin' to kill the brats?" I asked.

"Beats me. All I know, Y was talking to Dark about it." He answered. That was one good thing about having a courtyards in your kingdom, you can get information on what their doing, as long as their not king, then you got some issues in your kingdom that I love to stay away from.

"Alright. Just to think, my boss actually listened to Arceus for once." I said kicking my feet onto the table.

"Tell me about it." Mighty answered doing the same, we all ended up having our feet kicked onto the table. How? It's beyond me. It was nice, to just chill like this. When I know, I can just give the thought of work up just for a minute. Even just for a second, I would enjoy it. I love my job, but I need a break here and there.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

**Red's p.o.v.**

We were whispering to each other when we heard a big splash. We turned around to see what happened. Everyone was in laughter. Pure laughter. We have no clue what happened.

"I GIVE UP!" Someone shouted. Everyone just kept laughing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FUCKING FACES OFF AND FEED IT TO YOUR DUMB ASSES.!" They shouted, everyone stopped. They got up, and stormed off. One of the others chased after them. We sat their wondering what happened. Ponce sat down near Milotic and they started talking to each other. You could still hear some of the laughter in their voice.

"Oh my Arceus, that was something I haven't seen in years!"

"Agreed. I hope he doesn't have his panties in a knot."

"He won't."

"But his face! Man his face! I can't get over that! It was priceless! I should have had a camera."

"Agreed."

"He can say the weirdest shit and make people back off. What's up with I'll rip your face off and feed it to you? Not like him. So not like him. He would be more like 'shut the fuck off before I shove my foot up your ass and make it pop out your eye socket." "Sit on my fucking finger and spin bitch, I give no fuck.' don't you agree?"

"Yeah, he'll be back soon back as his normal self."

"Yeah, why did he sit back down though? Not like him. When he has his eyes set, he carry's out."

"Think it something Might might of said?"

"Might of." "I only heard him splash I turn around and his face. Who couldn't help laughing? His face was as if the police come knocking on your door in the middle of you cleaning up the evidence." Their conversation was awkward if I would say. We left and headed somewhere else.

"What you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Dunno, anything fun." Blue answered.

"Well, we're not in Saffron city. We're in Viridan." Green said.

"Shut up. Theirs shit to do around here." Blue said.

"Wanna go see if anyone wants to have a battle?" I asked, they nodded. We went around town.

"Sure." Someone finally said.

"Finally!" Blue shouted.

"Now? Here?" They asked we nodded.

"Alright. As long as you don't cry like babies if you lose." He smiled.

"It'll be the other way." Blue smirked.

"Alright, let's see." He said getting up from the bench. He was just shorter than Blue, but on his tippy toes, he would match Blue. He whipped out a pokeball and pressed the button once and it grew in it's size.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Born." Blue answered whipping out his.

"One three?" He asked, they locked arms.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Go!" They said throwing it the opposite way of themselves. Blue sent out his Charizard, his opponent has a Manectric.

"Who goes first?" They both asked.

"Flip a coin." I answered. I pulled a coin out and flipped it. Caught it and looked at them.

"Tails" Blue answered. I check it.

"Head." I answer.

"I go first!" He shouted. "Manectric, Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard, dodge!" Blue shouted, Charizard wasn't quick enough.

"Manectric, bite!"

"Charizard, shake it off!"

"Don't let go Manectric!" We could see Blue was getting aggravated.

"Charizard, Sky drop!"

"Manectric, you better let go!" Manectric dropped to the ground and landed on his four when Charizard was half way in the air. Then Manectric backed up out of Charizard's way, then Charizard hit the ground head first. A little to hard.

"Charizard, come back." Blue said picking Charizard's pokeball up.

"Manectric we did it!" He said hugging the Manectric.

"How did you know you would win?" Blue asked.

"I didn't. It's just something I hear around the house, so I wanted to try it out." He smiled.

"What's your name kid?" Blue asked.

"Eden." He answered wiping his red hair to behind his shoulders.

"Where did you catch such a strong pokemon?" Green asked.

"He came to me, I was just hanging in my usual spot then he came out of no where. He's my first ever pokemon." Eden answered.

"What else do you have?" Green asked.

"I have, two Manectrics. Two Mawiles. And two Medichamps." He answered.

"Why two everything?" Blue asked. Eden took off his necklace and held it up.

"Because of this." He answered.

"What is it?"

"It's a Mega Ring. It lets one of my pokemon mega evolve if I have their mega stone, and I do. I just don't mega evolve the Manectric I just used. I mega evolve my other one." He told us putting it back on.

"Where did you get it?" we all asked.

"Kalos. The only place they are." He answered.

"So, you're from Kalos?" Blue asked.

"Nope, I hate Kalos, the people are snotty bitches. I'm from Hoenn." He answered returning his Manectric back to it's pokeball.

"So why are here in Kanto then?"

"Business. My family always come here for business. But I'll be leaving in a few days." He answered sitting back on the bench.

"Your parents just let you walk around here alone? Don't they know about those murders?" I asked.

"I'm not, I'm with someone, their just getting me ice cream. I've never had Kanto ice cream before." He smiled.

"For real? It's the same as any other ice cream." Blue said.

"He's taking forever. Where's the closest place to get ice cream?" Eden asked.

"Not far. Just head up from here and it would be right there." Green answered.

"I'm gonna kill him. Thanks." Eden smiled before getting up and running off.

"He looks like a cute she." Blue said when he was gone.

"Shut up." I growled stepping on his foot.

"He is. I mean that long red hair, that black school girl dress with the white collar and red ribbon, gray coat with red strips at the end of each sleeve, black gloves, that necklace, black earrings, black boots that went up to his thighs with those black socks to make it look like it went all the way up his legs, and the boots had one inch heels. How could someone run in thoughs?" Blue asked.

"Beats me, all I know, is that you got beat by a kid." Green answered. And I gave a small laugh. Blue got mad. But it was funny when he got mad.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

I was like so fucking happy. I finally got another bike, it's better than my one I crashed! It was midnight jet back, on one side had the bloody red "R" for rocket with a circle around it with the paint dripping, the other side had my name on it in the same print as the R. it had a white Dragon on both side and they met at the front of the bike. It was pure awesome. I would so have to show Ayden! If you didn't know or couldn't tell, Ayden and I are best of friends even though he have absolutely different personalities. I never wore the helmet for my bike, I mean I do sometimes. It matched my bike. Beside my name and the R. Before I knew it, I saw Hypno coming out of nowhere, he seemed angry. Mightyena was chasing after him.

"What's up? Why you back so early?"

"Hytel fell in water." Mighty answered.

"Hytel, come on."

"Where's my trainer?" he asked.

"Back at base. Why?"

"Got something I can borrow? I hate to stay in this, I will get sick and I hate being sick." He asked.

"Yeah, my room, in the back." I answered. He changed into one my my big t-shirts, and baggy pants. He sat in the corner. I offered to take him to base on my bike. He rejected. It might have been do to he is afraid of motorcycles. I headed back to base. The ride was short. I parked it in my spot. Well I stopped my bike at the entrance of the garage where all the other cars were, under the headquarters. Then I walked it to my spot. Then I pulled off my helmet and shook my head trying to get my hair back to it's normal self.

"Hey." Ayden said walking over to me.

"Hey bro? Whats up? Need a ride?" I asked. He wouldn't drive his own bike. He always got me to give him a ride. We were best bros so of course I would.

"No. Not this time." He laughed. "Came to see if you were back yet. You know, you have a curfew right now while you're still healing." He said.

"Yeah, it sucks." I answered sitting my helmet on my bike and we went up into headquarters. We were greeted by, Persian running across the base chasing something.

"What's up with him?" I asked Ayden looking at him.

"There's a loose Rattata in the base. So everyone, manly grunts the females and any girl in this base, begged Giovanni to let Persian to get it. He told them, 'Just let Proton take care of it, or Ryder, or Get Archer's hellhounds to, or get someone's pokemon to.' he was just trying to keep Persian from it. But they wouldn't leave him alone till he let the brat get it." Ayden answered. We watched as he chased it up the stair cases, around people, into small places, anywhere just trying to get it. It was quite amusing to watch him do so.

We went and hung out on our floor. We let our pokemon chill in our rooms. Our rooms were right next to each other. We heard screaming and shouting. So we went to investigate. Persian got it. He was in Giovanni's lap with it hanging from his mouth. Dangling it. Pawing at it. Anything but eat it. Giovanni went to take it from him. Persian growled and swatted at him. Then he let a low hiss and backed into the corner. Everyone, including Giovanni, was confused. He never acted this way before. He always gave Giovanni what he found, or let him take it from him.

"Does he not like you anymore?" Proton asked hanging by the door, encase anything happened so he could run.

"He's never done this before has he?" Archer asked.

"Persian! Get over here!" He shouted at the cat. The cat only hissed at him. He would swat on a few occasions. He ended up scratching Archer for trying to approach him. And damn, that cat knew how to scratch. He drew quite some blood. Ariana helped him. What was his problem. He sat the rat down and started playing with it for a while. He finally killed it later. Dropped it at Giovanni's feet and crawled into his lap like nothing happened. Giovanni picked the dead pokemon up.

"Here, someone take care of it." e said trowing it at some grunts then petting the big fat pussy cat in his lap. They took care of it and everyone went back to doing what they were. We went back to hanging.

"Is the cat gone?" Rylen's pokemon asked hanging behind the corner peeking out their heads out.

"Yeah, he's back up." we answered. They sighed and came out from hiding.

"Is every Psychic type afraid of the same thing?" I asked.

"No, not really, we just sometimes share the same fears. Hytel is the only one afraid of shoes. We're scared of typical shit. But sometimes it differs." They answered. I remembered, Psychics are one of the strongest kingdoms even though everyone are whiny scaredy cat.

"So you're all afraid of cats?" Ayden asked.

"Most of us. Our boss is absolutely petrified of them, our jack loves Kitty cats. All the felines go running when our Jack sees them." They answered.

"What else is your boss petrified of?" we both asked.

"Well he is petrified of shit but he also hates shit to the point he'll murder your ass cause of it. He's petrified of, cats, bugs, trainers, his boss-" They said.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Back it up! Your boss has a boss!?" He shouted.

"Yeah, a lot of bosses have bosses. Who wouldn't?" They answered.

"Continue." we answered.

"um, ghosts, the dark he can't be alone in the dark, fairies, Dragons, he's basically the definition of a scaredy cat." They finished.

"Your boss, the strongest pokemon alive is petrified of everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. Basically." They answered.

"What does he hate?" Ayden asked.

"Stupid little shit. Man that ticks him off. Someone makes his food wrong, he puts them through the wall. Someone says something he doesn't like, puts them through a wall. Trainers, he hates trainers. If some litters. Someone throws shit everywhere. If something isn't right. If something has a spot of dirtiness. If anything the way he doesn't like. We could go for a few years on what he hates." They answered.

"So we know not to mess with him." we both said getting back to our tv. They sat with us for a bit while we ate and watched tv. We ended up falling asleep while we watched tv. Ayden and I fell asleep leaning against each other. Everyone else was spread out on the floor. _**I **_was woken up by the sound of the elevator moving. I jumped up careful not to wake anyone. I ran to the kitchen, my footsteps were light so no one knew when I was moving. I unlocked a drawer and pulled out a shotgun I kept in there. I held it close as I closed the door and crept and stood by the elevator. I glanced at the time. 3 am. The elevator stopped. So did my heart for a second. The door opened and I attacked who ever was coming onto _**MY **_floor.

"Dude! Calm down!" Hydreigon shouted. He tumbled over and I fell on top of him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked getting up.

"I was out, and I lost track of time." He answered. I felt my hand was sticky and I glanced down. Blood. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Explain." The one word that made both our hearts stop and go cold.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42**

**Ayden's p.o.v.**

I heard Ryder get up and go for the kitchen. What was wrong? I laid back down and tried to fall asleep. One thing bothered me. Why was he wake and in the kitchen? I heard him stand next to the elevator door. I heard him tackle someone when the door opened. The word I heard were,

"Explain." that word makes everyone's heart go cold.

"Hydreigon, I order you to explain!"

"Fine." What was going on? I was so confused. I decided to get up. I turned on a lamp and I saw Hydreigon sitting on the elevator floor with blood showing from his white shirt, Ryder was sitting next to him holding a shotgun.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't shoot him if that's what you're thinking. I don't know what happened." Ryder answered. I sat down too.

"So, explain." Ryder said.

"I got in a fight with Arceus." Hydreigon answered.

"Why would you do such a thing?" we both asked.

"It's a long story." Hydreigon answered.

"We got time." Ryder told him.

"No you don't." Hydreigon answered getting up.

"Yes we do."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, we kinda do."

"Ryder, listen to me. You. Don't. Have. The. Time." He said walking into Ryder's room and locking the door.

"He's hiding something and we need to get to the bottom of it." Ryder said turning to face me.

"Agreed." I said. "You go back to sleep, I'll handle it right now." I told him he nodded and left for my room. I went to a spare room and sat on the bed and called Celebi out.

"What ya need?" He asked yawning.

"Hydreigon came back saying he got in a fight with your boss." I answered.

"For real? Damn that brat." Celebi said falling back onto the bed.

"He's hiding something, and we want to know what. We asked him to explain since he came back covered in blood. He said it was a long story and we didn't have the time." I added.

"It is a long story. And not all of us know the whole story besides him." Celebi answered.

"How much do you know?"

"Not a lot. Besides the fact, when we all came running and he was trying to murder Arceus and telling us about how he was our number one enemy and to watch out for him." Celebi answered,

"Do you think he'll fess or what?"

"Hard to say, Him or Arcues haven't told us anything." Celebi answered.

"Does anyone know anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, Z does. But he's out cold. Shit went down and shit happened and yeah it ended up with Z in a coma." Celebi answered.

"When will he wake?" I asked.

"A few days." Celebi answered.

"Will you try and find out for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do my best. If he remembers." Celebi answered. Then it hit me, yeah some of his memory might of gone when he got knock out.

"Thanks." I said returning him. I fell over and fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43**

**Hydreigon's p.o.v.**

"_Big brother? What's wrong?" Zwelious asked._

"_What do you mean?" I would ask._

"_You look upset. What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing is wrong." I would lie, I would cover up with a smile. A lot of things were wrong. _

* * *

"_Okay." They answered sitting down next to me. _

"_Arceus, I'm quitting." _

"_What?! No. You can't!"_

"_I can and I will."_

"_I will not approve of this."_

"_You don't have to. I'm leaving. My final decision. You can't change my mind."_

"_You aren't leaving! It's final!"_

"_Let's not fight, I don't wanna make one more enemy. I have enough thanks to you."_

"_I won't let you leave? Where will you go? Who will you serve?" _

"_I'll find something. I'm only staying till I have an escape plan. _

"_You're not leaving the courtyards. I guarantee that." _

"_I will leave, you can't change my mind. Say what you want, I'm not scared." _

"_You're the strongest pokemon I have met, why do you want to leave?" _

"_I have reason I don't need to give you any."_

"_Might wanna if you want me to change my mind."_

"_Because I do. That's why."_

"_You aren't leaving."_

"_Yes. I am."_

"_If you leave, I won't hesitate to kill you and your brothers." _

"_Don't ever joke like that again!"_

"_It wasn't a joke. It was a threat." _

"_If you ever say anything along those lines, I will rip you to shreds!"_

"_I'm just letting you know, leave I won't hesitate to kill you and your brothers."_

"_And I said. If you ever said anything like that I would rip you to shreds!" _

"_Get the fuck off me!"_

"_Not till I got what I want!"_

"_Get the fuck off me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Hydreigon get off of him now!"_

"_No!"_

I shot out of bed. A nightmare? I checked my side. It was fine. I mean when I fixed myself up fine. I sat in the bed for a minute. I laid back down. I sighed. I tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't. I looked at the alarm clock. It was about eleven-thirty. I got out of bed and changed. I let my long navy blue hair fall and I brushed it. I then put it into a ponytail. I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was up.

"Morning." Celebi chirped.

"Hi." I answered.

"So you got in a fight last night?" Celebi asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" I asked.

"Well, you did get in a fight with my boss." He answered. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down in the living room.

"It was nothing serious. We just yelled at each other." I lied. Hoping he wouldn't know.

"Oh is that why, Arceus had his arms wrapped up with his right side of his face too?" Celebi asked. Fuck my luck.

"Yea, it got a little physical. Nothing serious." I answered. If you call us dragging each other down stairs trying to kill each other, not serious it isn't.

"What were you even doing there last night?" Celebi asked me.

"Couldn't visit my little brat?" I asked. Word travels quite fast.

"Guess not." Celebi answered.

"What happened to him?" I asked. I love the brat, he helped me and I helped him out on many occasions.

"Dunno, Regigigas, him, and Kyurem got in a fight, then he was put through the wall, or so I've been told." He answered.

"Let me guess Ayden and Ryder?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ayden asked me to get to the bottom of it."

"Tell him 'to mind his own business." I told him.

"Wish I could. He won't leave me alone till I find it out."

"Come up with a lie so you can leave it alone. It's something we all would hate to resurface." I told him.

"Like what?"

"Let's say. We got in a fight about this whole thing, pissed me off, put you through the wall and call it quits." I answered.

"Cool. You guys on board?" we asked them all. We all knew we could win a contest for lying.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Cool, let Ayden know when he's up." I said leaving sipping on my coffee.

"Will do." Celebi said going back to what he was doing.

You're crazy if you're gonna resurface that mess. It's something we all wanna keep hidden. Arceus. Z. and me. We all wanna keep it under the surface. Nobody will find out. I mean it. I went to the room where they kept all their equipment. I ran a bit on the treadclimber. Used the Bowflex. Lifted a few weights. I can lift up to about ninety-five pounds more than me. And I weigh about, one hundred and forty pounds. I glanced at the time. 1:19 pm. I guess I lost track of time. I sat the weighs back down and got up. I walked back to the kitchen, sat my empty coffee cup down and walked into the living room. Celebi was the only one there.

"Sup." I said crashing next to him.

"Sup." He answered.

"Dude, you just broke guy code." I told him.

"Guy code? Guy code? Your for real? Guy code?" He asked me.

"Yeah, when a bro asked sup you don't answer with sup." I said.

"Hey, I wanna talk a bit." I said making sure nobody was near.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"It's about the courtyards and stuff." I answered.

"What about?" He asked.

"I kinda regret leaving." I answered.

"You for real?!" Celebi shouted spitting out his cup of tea. I nodded.

"Last night, I was going to talk to Arceus about it, but he said something that ticked me off, then we got in a fight."

"Knowing him, if you said you wanted to come back, he would tackle you welcoming you back with open arms." Celebi told me.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah. Man he would make you share your rank with Deoxys since you are both even. Then he would think he was god for having all these strong members." Celebi told me.

"Could I still bring my brothers with me if I joined again?" I asked.

"Probably." He answered.

"I do miss everything that went on." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Yeah, Want me to talk to him for you?"

"Sure, why the hell not. It just doesn't feel right serving the Ghosts anymore." I told him. All the words I said were the truth.

"Awesome, then we could leave this all the hell alone." Celebi said getting up and helping me up, but almost falling over.

"Did you lose weight?" I asked him.

"Been working out a bit." He answered.

"Really?" I asked wrapping my arms around his weight and picking him up with no trouble. "Damn, you're light." I answered sitting him back down.

"No, I just lost a few pounds." He answered fixing his coat.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to talk to him and see if I'm welcomed back." I said walking off. I would need to talk to my brothers. I left for them.

"Hey bro." Deino said hopping down from a tree.

"Hey." I answered. "Where's Zwelious?" I asked.

"Somewhere. We were playing hide n' seek." Deino answered.

"Alright, who's it?" I asked.

"R." He answered.

"Alright, let's go find them." I said picking him up and setting him on my neck and carrying him even if he is a full grown teenager. But I want to still treat him and Zwelious as babies. We found then a bit later. We sat by the entrance/exit.

"What's up bro?" They all asked.

"I really need to talk to you about something." I answered.

"Yeah what is it?" They asked.

"If I'm offered a job back as a courtyards, and I would be able to take you with me, would you?" I asked.

"The big castle?" Deino asked. He was only a baby when I quit so he wouldn't remember anything.

"Of course." Zwelious answered.

"And yes it's the big castle." I answered.

"Sweeeeeeeet!" Deino shouted falling over and rolling in the grass.

"Alright, you see, I'm having Celebi find out for me. Just don't mention a word of this got it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Alright." I said patting all their heads and getting up. Then I was tackled out of nowhere.

"OF COURSE YOU COULD COME BACK! WHY WOULD YOU THINK YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted at who ever just tackled me.

"No way to speak to you boss."

"Arceus?!" I shouted.

"Of course." He answered fixing his snow white coat.

"Never expected you to come out the castle in a million years." I said hugging him.

"Well everyone betted on when. Uxie won. He said in a year, everyone else said a few years, centuries, millenniums, you get the point." He answered. He glanced over at the three sitting in the grass. "You've grown." He said.

"Of course they did. Are you still a idiot or what?" I asked and we laughed.

"I know, I just expected them to be a little you know, different." He answered.

"What rank would I be?" I asked.

"21, with Deoxys." He answered.

"Celebi was right." I said.

"Of course he is. He is one of the smartest, besides Virizon." Arceus answered.

"You guys, you ready?" I asked them they nodded.

"We're going to the big castle?!" Deino asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." we both said.

"Alright, let's go." I said.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44**

**Green's p.o.v.**

Things have been quiet here. Well if you call the murdering still happening but Team Rocket out of sight, quiet, then yeah ,it's been quiet here. We're chilling in Blue's room. We tend to hang in his living room, but this time it's his room. Blue's laying on his bed, Red and I are on the ground playing a video game. Oak would come in here and there to check on us.

"What do you think Team Rocket is up to?" I asked.

"Trouble." Blue answered. And Red laughed.

"Like always?" Red asked not as a question but a statement.

"Blue, Red, Green, you guys okay?!" Oak shouted at us.

"Yeah gramps, we're fine!" Blue shouted back.

"Alright, you know where to find me if you need anything." He shouted getting back to work.

"Hey, You know the gangster who was killed in Saffron, their still going into it. So far it looks like Team Rocket." Red said.

"I would of never guessed." Blue said mockingly. We all laughed.

"Yeah, you know our new little Viridan gym leaders? Yeah it looks like them." Red added.

"you should get the video of that night so we could see." Blue said.

"I would love to, but I don't know ho-" Red said but got cut off by the door bell.

"Anyone home!?"

"Yeah, coming!" Blue shouted and we all got up and went to investigate. He looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

"How did you find where I lived?" Blue asked.

"I got my sources." Eden answered. He had two guys with him. Both looked like their were a few years older then us.

"So what did you need? I highly doubt you came just to came." Blue asked.

"I got a little present for you." He answered waving a little bag in the air.

"It was hell to get though!"

"Be grateful!" The two guys said. Blue took it.

"What is it?" He asked not opening it.

"A little present. I would say a thanks for letting me have a battle with you present." Eden smiled. "Well I need to go. My dad will get worried if I'm out to long." He said turning around and running down the steps. Blue closed the door and we went back to his room. He sat on the bed and opened it. It was wrapped. So he unwrapped it. It had a box around it, he took the lid off. It was a CD with a note.

"_I know you wanted this. So here ya go~ _

_ps. Don't tell Team Rocket I did this or my dad he would kill me~_

_-Eden," _

"what is it?" we all asked.

"Dunno, take the game out." Blue said and we did so and put the CD in.

"It's the video of that night!" Red shouted but covered his mouth.

"How did the brat know?" we all asked.

"How would Team Rocket know he did this?" I asked. So many questions that were left unanswered.

"Who is his dad first of all." Blue asked.

"Why don't we go digging?" I suggested. Blue hid the CD and we left.

"Gramps, have a minute?" Blue asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Oak asked.

"You saw a little kid with two guys come up to the door?" He asked.

"He asked if you lived here." Oak answered.

"Did he tell you anything?" He asked.

"Besides his name, no." Oak answered.

"Eden right?" Blue asked.

"Eden Matsubusa."

"What about the two guys with you? Did they give you a name?"

"No, they didn't say anything, only stood behind the kid."

"Thanks." Blue said before we ran off.

"I heard that last name from somewhere." Red said.

"For real? Call Gold, he might know something." I said. Red did so.

"Hey what's up?" Gold answered.

"Hey, we have a problem here." Red said.

"What is it?"

"We met this kid. His last name is Matsubusa. We need to know who is farther is. He came to Blue's place and gave us something very important."

"Matsubusa. Matsubusa. Matsubusa. It rings a bell but I can't think. I'll call you back, I'm gonna give a friend a ring, he might be able to help." Gold said ended it. We hung at the pokemon center in Viridan hoping we would get a ring. We did.

"Hey, I found out for ya." Gold teased.

"Who is he?" we asked.

"Don't kill me alright?"

"We wouldn't."

"Alright. The kid, his name is Eden right?"

"Yeah that's him."

"His dad is Maxie. Maxie as in Team Magma Maxie. What's he doing in Kanto?"

"He said he was here on business. Now we know what kind."

"What kind of information did he give you?"

"Some that could get us to Team Rocket."

"For real? This is the first time I heard a team turn on another team."

"He did it behind his dad's back. He left us a note with the CD saying not to say he did it or tell Team Rocket or his dad." "Do you happen to know who was with him? Two guys who looked a few years older then us. They both were wearing blacked out sunglasses, red hoodie, black jeans."

"Probably Admins of Magma."

"So we have to deal with more then one Team now?"

"I'm gonna come to Kanto with Kris." Gold said.

"Alright, just be careful alright?"

"I'll call you when we hit the Plateau."

"Alright, see you then." Red said hanging up.

"I say we find the brat." Blue said as Red put his phone into his pocket.

"We can't just do that. Know we know who we're dealing with. He won't be as nice as before, neither will those Admins with him." Red answered. Red was the brains while Blue was the brawl, me I'm just a mix of both. We sat at a small cafe. Got a little thing to snack on and drink while we tried to come up with a plan. We got a phone call a little bit later.

"Hey, it's Gold. We're right outside Viridan. Where are you? Let's meet up."

"We're near the center at a little cafe, you'll see us, we're by a window."

"Alright."

"Kay, talk to you when you get here." Red hung up and we went back to eatting. Gold and Kris came a few minutes later.

"Come up with a plan?" They asked sitting down.

"Blue just wants to hunt them down. I say we can't be so careless." Red answered.

"Yeah. I agree with Red on this one." Gold and Kris both said. Just our luck. The little bell above the door rung and the door opened.

"Oh You three are here." Eden said walking in with the two Admins who we don't know.

"Yeah, you too?" Blue answered.

"Who your friends?" He asked skipping over to us.

"Gold."

"Kris."

"I'm Eden. Nice to meet you." Eden smiled. It was a fake smile.

"Who are your friends? Didn't introduce us last time you knocked on my house door." Blue asked.

"Oh sorry about that." Eden answered. "The one on the left is Tabby and the one on the right is Blaise." Eden said.

"Thanks for the CD, how did you know we wanted it?" I asked.

"It's easy. It's something a twerp would want." Eden smiled.

"You knew?"

"Of course, you think I'm an idiot?"

"Not really, but why did you keep it hidden? You guys aren't our jurisdiction ours is Rocket." asked.

"I didn't. I didn't say either." Eden said sitting down with us next to Gold.

"Why give them up?" Blue asked.

"Cause I could. I like to start shit up. These two are always behind me. Maybe it's cause they have to." Eden answered.

"How did you get it?" Red asked.

"I have my sources."

"Speaking of, Gold what would your sources be?" we asked him.

"Ruby." Gold said quietly.

"I knew that brat would talk!" They both said.

"Shut up you two." Eden snapped. "Twerps are twerps." Eden added.

"So you're protection us now?" we asked.

"Let me call it like my farther calls it. Business partners."

"But we aren't doing business." Red said.

"Not yet."

"Where are you getting at kid?" Blue asked.

"I want **you** to stir the shit pot right now, I have to keep a low cover so my dad doesn't find out. And I want you to tell me everything that happens." He said slipping Red a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"My number. How else would we keep in contact?"

"Bird pokemon?" Kris answered.

"Could we have another battle?" He asked.

"For real? Wanna kick Blue's ass again?" I asked.

"Kinda."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Blue said and we all got up. We paid and left. We went to the center. To use the battle field of course.

"Gonna use the same Manectric?" Blue asked.

"Then it would be easy for you. Nope."

"Then what?"

"You'll see."

"Alright."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Go!"

"Charizard."

"Medicham." "Medicham, Mega evolve!" "You can go first, since I went first last time."

"Alright Charizard, Flare Blitz."

"Dodge it."

Their battle was mostly the two pokemon hoping around dodging each other. But for some reason Medichamp's performance changed. He acted without orders. And he was strong. All of us were confused in his sudden actions. He took down Charizard in no sweat. Eden called him back.

"Hey, Blue. I have a gift for you. One more." He said walking up to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Close your eyes."

"Alright." Blue said closing it. Eden placed a box in his hands and backed up.

"Alright, take a look."

"What is this?" Blue asked.

"Well that's a Mega ring for you, then that's For your Charizard, it's the Charizardite Y."

"Charizard can mega evolve?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, well So can Venusaur, Blastoise, Blaziken Swampert, and Sceptile."

"Where did you get this?"

"Manectric."

"Your pokemon?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what you would wear your Mega Ring in so I just got you a glove for it."

"It's fine by me."

"Oh you two, I also have some for you, but I'm not sure it will work though." He said giving us each a box.

"Thanks?" we said taking it and putting it in our bags.

"Watch your backs." He said before running off.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45**

**Ayden's p.o.v.**

Ryder, Kip, Elizabeth, Kip, Mars, W he's one of the newer guys but he's really strong he's best friends with Hun, Rylen, and Blake, and I were getting ready. We had a meeting we had to attend. We all did our best to look nice, besides Ryder he threw on a black hoodie, jeans, a beanie, his boots, and gloves on and called it quits. This was the first time Ryder, Rylen, and Blake both joined in the meeting. All the times before they did their best to weasel their way out.

"You ready?" I asked them all coming out fixing my tie.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Then let's go." I said. We left and headed for the forty-seventh floor where the meetings always took place. Ryder was walking besides me chatting my head off. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Took long enough." Archer said. Ryder turned his head to the side and said,

"What are you doing here." we were all confused, who was he talking to? Of course the answer was obvious, it was for the meeting. Rylen didn't say anything, he just stood behind Ryder and backed him up. Blake only took a seat in between Proton and Petrel. The smart thing to do.

"Were you born yesterday?" Archie asked.

"No. you were. Why the hell are you here!" Ryder growled.

"You're an idiot did you know that?" Archie asked.

"Rylen let's go. We're ditching the meeting." Ryder said leaving with Rylen.

"Oh you are always such a baby! Did you know that!" Archie shouted to the two. They didn't make any remark. Ryder only flipped him the bird as they walked down the hall. Archie sat back down, we took our seats.

"Talk about awkward." Hun whispered to W, Attila, and Pierce. They all laughed.

The meeting was boring. Like always. I ended up excusing myself to go find Ryder and see what his problem is. I searched everywhere, I couldn't find them. The last place I could think they would be was the roof. I headed up there. Sure enough they were their.

"Whats up? Aren't you suppose to be at the meet?" Ryder asked me.

"Came to deal with you." I replied sitting down next to him.

"I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes."

"What do ya mean?"

"Smoke?" I asked him. I knew he smoked once in a while, but I didn't. He took one along with Rylen, I lit it for them and sat back.

"What's up with you and Archie?" I asked them.

"Bullshite." He answered. I ,loved how he liked to speak like that sometimes. It's very unlikely of him.

"Bullshit?" I asked.

"Yes, Bullshite!" He said using his arms to get his point.

"Alright Ryder, it's only Bullshit." I said patting his head. Even though he was considered an "adult" he wasn't one. He still had a year to go. You're an adult when you hit your twenty, but Giovanni considers you an adult when you're seventeen.

"What kind of bullshit?" I asked him.

"Typical Bullshite."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go in more detail about this 'bullshit'?"

"Um, sure?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

"Wanna go in more detail?" Ayden asked. I really don't want to.

"Um sure?" I answered anyways. I need to talk to him! He's the first ever friend I have besides Rylen! I can't lose him! He looked at me, I looked at Rylen then back at him, I let out a sigh.

"Fine! I'll tell you." I said falling back and laying on the roof. I took a deep breath, this was going to be very long. "Better get comfy, this is gonna take a while." I said. We all laid down. I threw my hands behind my head and laid on them and rolled on my side.

"You ready?" I asked Ayden nodded.

"Well, it probably started when I turned into a teenager. Rylen wasn't bad, he didn't change, I turned into the troublemaker you know. Believe it or not, I was a good sweet kid before. So, Rylen and I, we come from a family history filled with thiefs and black magic and such. Well, I ended up killing our parents, another story for another time. Our farther was good friends with Archie, so he made Archie our godfather. When I killed our parents Archie took care of us. It was about when we were nine or ten. After that, I turned into a troublemaker, pissed Archie off. Ever since we haven't been on good terms." I told him, I shortened it up. A lot!

"Damn, never expected you to be different." Ayden said.

"You're telling me?" Rylen asked and we all laughed.

We got up and headed back inside. It was getting late and cold. I left for my room. I took off my hoodie and threw it onto my bed. I took out my hairbands in my hair and brushed my hair. Maybe I should cut it. It goes just down a little past my ass. I kept it down to my hips. My bangs also grew a bit. They go down to my chest, I kept them around my ears. I sighed. Not tonight. I walked into my bathroom in my bedroom. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, straightened it, got dressed in my pajamas, and laid on my bed. My pajamas were a a huge shirt, and shorts. I threw my clothes in the corner where I kept my dirty clothes. I pulled out my phone and crawled under my big black blanket on my big fluffy midnight black bed. Black was my favorite color if you couldn't tell. Had nothing. Maybe I should text someone if I wanted to talk? But I was never the one who started it.

"_Hey Rylen~"_

"_What is it? We're right next to each other, a wall separate us, to lazy to get up?"_

"_Yeah, could you get my my drink and something to eat? I'm to comfy in my bed."_

"_Fine, don't blame me if it's half eaten though."_

"_You better keep your pokemon on a leash, that's my food not his!"_

"_I'm just joking, he's asleep."_

"_Alright. Thanks. Love you."_

"_Love ya." _That's what I loved about my brother. He did everything for me. We came into my room and threw a bag of chips at my face and sat right next to me. We watched tv and ate the entire bag.

"You cut your hair." I said rolling on my side and holding his snow white hair in my hand.

"Yeah, it got to long." His answer.

"I wanna cut mine too. It's to long." I told him. He never wore his up like me, he kept it straightened, and wore it down. It went about almost to his tailbone. Mine went to my tailbone. "Don't you get tired of wearing sunglasses all the time?" I asked. He always wore blacked out sunglasses, he hid his beautiful bloody red eyes., I had orange. I was jealous of him. I took after our mom, he took after our dad.

"Not really." Was his answer.

We laid on my bed for sometime. Fell asleep. Oh well. I didn't really give a fuck anyways. Speaking of, I did give a fuck about Hydreigon's sudden change in behavior. I'll worry about that later though.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

**Rylen's p.o.v.**

Both Ryder and I jumped. We were just awoke by the alarm going off. Someone broke in. but who? No one knew where we were. We both jumped out of Ryder's bed and grabbed out pokemon and ran for the elevator. Everyone was awake. Nobody could sleep through the alarm. After the elevator door open, we ran out trying to find out who broke in and we were so gonna kill them. We couldn't find anyone. We turned all the lights on, nobody. What the hell was going on?! We turned this base looking up and down. When we turned around the corner. I kinda bumped into Hun and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Have you seen anything?!" He asked.

"No, why?"

"We got Raikou, but we lost him in the base, he triggered the alarm."

"Let me guess eBay?" I asked.

"No! I wanna keep him!" Hun answered. Oh he wasn't going to sell it. Like he talked about.

"How did he trigger it?" I asked.

"He got loose, busted through the wall, sent it off, ever since. I've been chasing after him. Attila won't do shit, told me to catch it myself."

"Not such a good partner."

"Well he did catch it. The first hundred million times." "You sure you haven't seen it?"

"Positive-" I was going to say when.

"GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!" Hypno screamed running down the hall and hiding behind me.

"What?" we both asked.

"That big fat cat dog thing!" He pointed down the hall. Forgot, he hated animals/pokemons.

"Raikou?!" Hun shouted.

"If that's what you want to call the fat ass. I just call him super fat jumbo stupid ass." Hypno answered.

"You saw him? Where?"

"I was walking when he attacked me out of nowhere."

"I finally found him! And I can't let him get away!"

"I suggest you not to chase after his fat ass." Hypno said still hiding behind a corner.

"Why not?" Hun asked. We all knew how bad he wanted to catch the damn thing.

"I don't like him. That's why." Hypno answered. But Hun went ahead and went after it. I sighed and went back up to my room. If nobody broke in, why the hell was I dragged out of bed?! I might end up killing someone for being woken up at two in the morning! I slammed the door and crawled into my bed. Kicked off my boots, threw my coat off, sat my glasses down, curled under my big fluffy blankets on my bed and fell asleep. I was not in the mood to be bothered. Damn, I was Ryder's brother after all. Oh well, I just wanted my sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48**

**Gold's p.o.v.**

So, for some reason, we're working with the son of the leader of Team Magma. What the hell? I know right, same thing I'm thinking. I got the feeling we were being watched. Was that why his pokemon suddenly attacked and showed his strength? The kid left and we sat outside for a bit. I went inside and grabbed us all a can to drink. But out of nowhere, this girl comes running down the hall and I bump into her sending her flying to the ground. She was taller than me. She looked to be twenty-five, she had long I mean really long blonde hair that went to the ground, big blue eyes, her shirt the top was a really dark pink, it went into thin blue see through and that went down to her ankles, the tank top under the shirt was yellow and the back draped around to her knees, the shirt hooked around her neck and the part that hooked it had a diamond, she also had yellow booty shorts, she had yellow boots that went up to her thighs, it was like a metal kind of boot, it had tiny little wings coming out of a jewel on the boots, and they had about like a two inch heel maybe maybe a little bigger.

"I'm sorry are you okay?!" I asked her helping her up.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I nodded. "I'm sorry, I got side tracked and- have you seen a guy, about 6'7.5 white long hair that looks kinda scenceish it covers his eyes, he's wearing a black shirt it has a collar it's red and the shirt it has a red strip going down the center kinda like spenders but aren't because it's part of the collar of the shirt, it connects his pants which are black with a red top and they wrap and button on the side, a black belt with a silver buckle, his shirt goes down to his back somewhat in the back but you can see his stomach, black ropes around his eyes, black boots with a one inch and a half heel, and he wears metal claws on his fingers. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"We're enemies and I'm hunting him down." She answered.

"No, don't think he's here." I said.

"Sorry about running into you. Will this do?" She asked grabbing out a wallet and handing me some cash that was like a lot!

"You don't need to give me any money." I said jestering my hands for her to keep it.

"You sure?" She asked. I nodded. She put it back in her pocket and took off running like she saw a ghost or something. I finished grabbing our sodas and joined them.

"Thanks." Red said as I tossed him a can and sat next to him.

"No prob." I answered opening my can and taking a sip.

"Had you happen to see a girl. Twenty-five, she had long I mean really long blonde hair that went to the ground, big blue eyes, her shirt the top was a really dark pink, it went into thin blue see through and that went down to her ankles, the tank top under the shirt was yellow and the back draped around to her knees, the shirt hooked around her neck and the part that hooked it had a diamond, she also had yellow booty shorts, she had yellow boots that went up to her thighs, it was like a metal kind of boot, it had tiny little wings coming out of a jewel on the boots, 3.6 heel on them?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I answered.

"This dude asked us. He said it was important to know." Blue answered.

"She was looking for that guy, white hair? Blake outfit? Black rope on his arms?" I asked.

"Sounds about right." Kris answered.

"Yeah, she asked if I had seen him. She said she was hunting him down since they were enemies. Then she handed me some cash for running in me, I gave it back. It was a lot." I told them.

"Why didn't you keep it?" Blue asked, knowing him he would of.

"It wasn't right. And it a lot, I mean a lot, I saw like a hundred on each bill and there was like a million dollars." I told them.

"How does she have so much money?" Red asked.

"Dunno, she pulled it out of her wallet and-" I was saying but got cut off by,

"Bitch! Get back here!"

"Ha! You think I would just cause you told me to?" And the two were chasing each other.

"Yeah! I do! Who's got the advantage here? Oh yeah me! So come the back here!"

"Awe, Cres. Stop being a little bitch about this, it's my job." The guy said stopping and turning around opening his arms like a hug and started walking backwards.

"It's not a job! It's your sick hobby!"

"No, you're the good guy, I'm the back guy. That's how it works. Does the good guy ever catch the bad guy? Nope." He smiled before turning around and running.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I CATCH YOUR DARK LITTLE ASS!" She shouted at him before stopping to catch her breath. She glanced over at us and I heard her mouth "Shit". How could she run in those big of heels? Out of no where, Red's Espeon came out of it's pokeball and ran over to her. She picked it up and started cuddling it. She walked over to us and gave Red back his Espeon. She smiled and then left. To chase after that guy. Red sent Espeon back in it's pokeball. We left and walked around Viridan a bit. Then we went back to Blue's place and crashed there.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49**

**Hypno's p.o.v.**

Alright, I'm good. That fat ass Raikou left, good thing. Hun's moping in his room. Everyone else is everywhere. So I'm laying on the couch in the living room. My younger brother comes in.

"Sup Drowz?" I asked. He sat down.

"Cres was in Viridan today." He answered. I spit my coke everywhere.

"What's the bitch doing?! Trying to get killed?!" I shouted.

"Yeah Darkrai was there." Drowz said leaning back and taking the remaining half of my coke and drinking it.

"That dumb idiot bitch. Was the twerps there?" I asked.

"Yeah, sadly. They were chasing each other everywhere around the city."

"Tell him, 'I'm not gonna clean up his mess.' I don't do teenagers I do children. Once he fucks up around children, then tell him I'll clean his mess up."

"You and your child killing." Drowz said throwing the crushed and empty can into the trash can in the kitchen without turning around.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" I asked. So hoping it wasn't our boss.

"You really want to know?"

"Sadly yeah, I do."

"Our boss." He answered. Got up and walked away.

"I'm done with life! I give up!" I shouted.

"And his little best friend." Drowz added, I gave on life completely now.

"What's wrong you two?" Rylen asked coming out of his bed room from his slumber.

"Business in our kingdom. That's all." I answered.

"Alright." He yawned going to the kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of coffee. I don't know how people can drink coffee, it's nasty! He sat on the couch in between us. "What's wrong? Are you gonna talk or am I causing a problem?" He asked looking at us. We shook our heads.

"So, our boss is going to take care of the twerps even though Arceus wants them alive?"

"Yeah, cause Cress screwed up."

"He always screws up."

"Yeah, but this time our boss wants to make sure there are no witnesses."

"Why? Cause Cress was chasing Dark through the town like always?"

"Yeah, but this time, the twerps were split up and the two ran into them and asked about each other."

"Were they that stupid?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What we talking about?" Rylen pitched in.

"Family business." we answered.

"Oh, what kind?"

"The kind where someone fucks up and someone else has to clean it up, both you don't want that person to go clean it up, they will only make it worse. Kind of problem." I answered.

"You know, I already met your king before, so you can mention his name. I'm the only one up here." He said.

"Alright, here's the situation." we said. "Our Jack fucked up and now there going to send our king and the Ghost king to fix it, by only making it worst." we both said.

"Sounds bad, what you gonna do?" He asked.

"Hell if we know." we both said falling back on the couch. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't do shit." I added.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't over power our boss, he's the strongest pokemon with Miss. The one that matches the closet would be Hydreigon and he's the stupid enough to try and fight them." "So yeah, we can't do shit no matter how strong we are."

"Just let's quit worrying about it. Want a sandwich?"

"Yeahhhh."

"Alright." Rylen said getting up and going into the kitchen. He knew how much I loved sandwiches. I have no clue why, but that became my favorite thing to eat when I became a contractor. I remember it clearly. How we met. If this never happened, I wouldn't be here. Wanna know? Alright. Here it is.

"_So I'm chilling in the kingdom with Drowzee or my younger bro. Hydreigon shows up, he seems angry. I'm like,_

"_Yo, Hydreigon what be upppppppp?" _

"_Wanna scare the shit out some people?" He asked with that evil grin of hid that I loved, it reminded me of my boss, yeah I've been saying boss because you wouldn't believe who my king is, well I'll start saying it for you. _

"_Hell ya!" Drowzee and I shouted, falling out of a tree. Hydreigon let out a sheepish giggle. _

"_Alright, you know how I made a contract right?" He asked. We nodded as we rubbed our heads since we fell head first._

"_One of his bosses, called me a 'I don't know what your talking about, Pokemon don't know anything, they're stupid creatures who only want to fight others and get caught to serve people. So yeah, he's dumb unenlightened pokemon'." _

"_Dude, we're not stupid." we said still rubbing our heads._

"_Yeah, that's why I want to scare the shit out of them."_

"_What you have in mind?"_

"_Well, they have a kid with them," Once he said that I was with full ears._

"_Go on." I interrupted._

"_I was going to." Hydreigon said rolling his eyes. "Well, they were talking about, Hypno's Lullaby." _

"_Awe, I'm sooooooooo flattered, people be talking about me~"_

"_The kid asked what it was, my contractee was going to tell him till his bosses told him no, and they all hate it, and I'm pretty sure there all scared of Hypno~" _

"_Hydreigon, you are so evil, who do you get it from? Your mom or your dad?" I asked jokingly. _

"_I would say, my boss." _

"_Agreed, he has the same grin as you when he has something sinister in mind for someone." _

"_Alright, when?" _

"_Now of course." _

"_Alright." we said getting up and leaving for the human world. _

_So, Hydreigon ditched us once we got here, told us to wait here. It was boring. I sat at one end, Drowz at the other. Soon, about time, a group of people started walking in our general direction. We both stood up. _

"_Hug?" I asked turning my mask to cover my face. They all jumped back. _

"_What the fuck Ryder!" They shouted. _

"_Ryder?" I asked._

"_Yeah dumb ass forgot your own name?!" _

"_No, my name is Hypno." I corrected. _

"_Funny prank, give it up now Ryder." _

"_I'm about to beat the shit out of you if you call me by the wrong name one more time!" I said grabbing one of them by the shirt and holding him up in the air. I could hear laughing, the voice was familiar._

"_Hydreigon! About time!" I shouted. _

"_Sorry about that." He said walking towards me. _

"_This dude keeps calling me by the wrong name."_

"_Archer, what is going on?" Two people asked walking towards us. One looked to be an albino, the other was opposite, Blake hair orange eyes, and pale skin._

"_Is this your idea of a funny prank?" The one I was holding asked the two._

"_We have no idea what your talking about, we had no idea about this." "Hydreigon what's going on?" They asked him. This must be his contractee, but which one?_

"_I'm getting back at them, can a dumb pokemon do this?" Hydreigon asked. _

"_Hug?" Drowzee asked, you couldn't see his face do to his big hood on his head. _

"_Can I have a hug?" The child asked. "No." Everyone else answered. _

"_Yes." I answered. I dropped the guy and snatched the child out of their arms and gave it a hug. Everyone was flipping out. Then it hit me. _

"_Bye bye~" I purred walking away with the kid. I sat the kid down and disappeared with Drowzee._

"_Don't call me a dumb pokemon again." I heard Hydreigon say. Later Hydreigon come back._

"_Whatz up?" I asked. _

"_Wanna make a contract?" He asked us._

"_Why the hell not." we answered hopping out of the tree. We went back to the human world. We were in the forest infront of the two people from before. _

"_Awesome! You two were like so cool!" The albino said, he had stars in his eyes._

"_It was Hydreigon's idea." we answered." _it was all thanks to him.

Rylen walked back and sat the sandwiches in my lap. He threw a coke can at both of us and sat back down. I believe he is the nicest human I have ever met. The other ones are just stupid.

"I have to get to work, you remember where my office is correct?" He asked.

"It's on the ninth floor." we answered.

"Yeah, you'll see my name on the door that is my office. Behave yourselves." He said leaving. I glanced at the clock, it was only seven. I fell back asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50**

**Green's p.o.v.**

I was woken from the sound of the front door opening. It was only Oak. I rolled over and went back to sleep. But I couldn't. Then it hit me, Oak doesn't have four feet or sound that light. Not that I'm calling him fat! Red was laying across from me and Blue was in his bedroom. I heard talking and they split into two groups. Both alone. The one in here did nothing. He only sat on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. I heard Blue get out of his bed quietly not to make his presents known. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to blast these people's brains out for breaking into his house. I heard Blue walking down the hall to the living room, it wasn't a big hall.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house!" Blue shouted holding his gun up to them.

"Awe how cute. He thinks he can shoot us~" They said laughing.

"Get the fuck out my house before I call the cops!"

"Powers been cut. You think we're that stupid? You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. That's why you always lose."

"Do you by any chance have duct tape and rope?" They asked. "We forgot ours. When my fucking bitch mess the fuck up." One of them said still smiling.

"Why would I even tell you if I do."

"Because, I know everything you think and do. I know what your friends think and do to. I know they aren't asleep, just faking so we don't kill them just yet. They think your gonna blast our brains out. Heads up, won't work." "Wanna know what pisses me off?" "People who think their big and bad but aren't. I just enjoy killing them." Blue looked over at us and we got up. It was the two who Proton was paying. The one with black hair fixed his bangs and flipped it to the other side revealing an "Q" Unown on his eye.

"That's better." He said fixing his hair. "So tell us, where the rope at?"

"Up your ass." Blue answered but got bitch slapped by the other one with him.

"Wrong answer." They said.

"Then get out my house."

"Can't. Not till I clean up the mess my Jack made." "I know, you got two more people here, where are they?"

"And don't even say 'up your ass' I'll punch the living daylight out of you." The other one said waving his finger in Blue's face.

"They went back home." Red answered. One of them pulled out their phone out their pocket, it seemed to be vibrating. He pecked on the keys then showed his friend and they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blue asked crossing his arms. He showed Blue and Blue burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Blue?" we asked.

"He just texted someone saying 'alright, first let me eat dinner, then take a shower, then get her ready, cause when I'm wet, she likes it when I FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!'" Blue answered and we laughed.

"Who was that sent to?" His friend asked.

"Our boss." He laughed. "Oh he replied."

"What did he say?" His pal asked trying to take the phone.

"He said 'not very cool. Not cool at all.'"

"Tell him to suck my dick, I'm in the middle of something so I can give a fuck less about what he thinks." "Now where were we?"

"You leaving."

"Nah ah. Not till I clean this stupid mess up."

"What mess?" we all asked.

"The mess where, I FUCKED HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY AND YOU FUCKING SAW!"

So, since we didn't say a word about Gold and Crystal, one of them stayed in the living room with us and the other went adventuring and tearing up the house. Once they found them, they tied us all to chairs and duct taped our mouths shut. When they were about to stab a hole right where Blue's heart is, one of them got a text message and he pulled the phone out, looked at it. His face went pale, I mean paler then it already is. He dropped the knife and almost the phone and ran for the door.

"Dude we're just getting to the good part, you never bailed on me before!"

"Well this time I have to!"

"Why?" His partner asked twirling the knife infront of Blue's eye, very close almost taking one out. He walked over and showed his partner the message.

"Shit Miss, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never listen to me Un, I even know for a fact you don't know what this says, just come on or you're doing this one solo."

"Fine." "You're spared this time." The two said leaving still leaving us tied up.

Oak came up sometime later and helped us out. Not going back to sleep, for a fact. We all laid around eatting a midnight snack. Oak looked at us, we looked at him.

"Why were you all tied to a chair duct taped?"

"Well, some pokemon don't like us and want to kill us." Blue answered.

"Pokemon? Pokemon can't tie you to a chair and kill you." we explained to him the whole thing, can't believed Blue didn't tell him before.

"What were they? Who? When? Why?" All the questions he was asking us now.

"Dunno, only called each other Un and Miss." I answered. I wasn't going to tell them, I got a glimpse of the message. I was still trying to figure out what it meant. 9734. was it a set of number for something? Was it a secret message? What was it?

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked. Oak gave me one, I started writing to the set of numbers down.

"What's up with those numbers?" They asked.

"It was the message, I got a glimpse of it." I told them. "I got it!" I shouted throwing the pen down and turning the paper upside down.

"What is it?" They asked.

"HELP. Written backwards and in numbers." I answered showing them. We were all confused. Can't say we weren't.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 50**

**Green's p.o.v.**

I was woken from the sound of the front door opening. It was only Oak. I rolled over and went back to sleep. But I couldn't. Then it hit me, Oak doesn't have four feet or sound that light. Not that I'm calling him fat! Red was laying across from me and Blue was in his bedroom. I heard talking and they split into two groups. Both alone. The one in here did nothing. He only sat on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. I heard Blue get out of his bed quietly not to make his presents known. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to blast these people's brains out for breaking into his house. I heard Blue walking down the hall to the living room, it wasn't a big hall.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house!" Blue shouted holding his gun up to them.

"Awe how cute. He thinks he can shoot us~" They said laughing.

"Get the fuck out my house before I call the cops!"

"Powers been cut. You think we're that stupid? You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. That's why you always lose."

"Do you by any chance have duct tape and rope?" They asked. "We forgot ours. When my fucking bitch mess the fuck up." One of them said still smiling.

"Why would I even tell you if I do."

"Because, I know everything you think and do. I know what your friends think and do to. I know they aren't asleep, just faking so we don't kill them just yet. They think your gonna blast our brains out. Heads up, won't work." "Wanna know what pisses me off?" "People who think their big and bad but aren't. I just enjoy killing them." Blue looked over at us and we got up. It was the two who Proton was paying. The one with black hair fixed his bangs and flipped it to the other side revealing an "Q" Unown on his eye.

"That's better." He said fixing his hair. "So tell us, where the rope at?"

"Up your ass." Blue answered but got bitch slapped by the other one with him.

"Wrong answer." They said.

"Then get out my house."

"Can't. Not till I clean up the mess my Jack made." "I know, you got two more people here, where are they?"

"And don't even say 'up your ass' I'll punch the living daylight out of you." The other one said waving his finger in Blue's face.

"They went back home." Red answered. One of them pulled out their phone out their pocket, it seemed to be vibrating. He pecked on the keys then showed his friend and they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blue asked crossing his arms. He showed Blue and Blue burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Blue?" we asked.

"He just texted someone saying 'alright, first let me eat dinner, then take a shower, then get her ready, cause when I'm wet, she likes it when I FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!'" Blue answered and we laughed.

"Who was that sent to?" His friend asked.

"Our boss." He laughed. "Oh he replied."

"What did he say?" His pal asked trying to take the phone.

"He said 'not very cool. Not cool at all.'"

"Tell him to suck my dick, I'm in the middle of something so I can give a fuck less about what he thinks." "Now where were we?"

"You leaving."

"Nah ah. Not till I clean this stupid mess up."

"What mess?" we all asked.

"The mess where, I FUCKED HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY AND YOU FUCKING SAW!"

So, since we didn't say a word about Gold and Crystal, one of them stayed in the living room with us and the other went adventuring and tearing up the house. Once they found them, they tied us all to chairs and duct taped our mouths shut. When they were about to stab a hole right where Blue's heart is, one of them got a text message and he pulled the phone out, looked at it. His face went pale, I mean paler then it already is. He dropped the knife and almost the phone and ran for the door.

"Dude we're just getting to the good part, you never bailed on me before!"

"Well this time I have to!"

"Why?" His partner asked twirling the knife infront of Blue's eye, very close almost taking one out. He walked over and showed his partner the message.

"Shit Miss, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never listen to me Un, I even know for a fact you don't know what this says, just come on or you're doing this one solo."

"Fine." "You're spared this time." The two said leaving still leaving us tied up.

Oak came up sometime later and helped us out. Not going back to sleep, for a fact. We all laid around eatting a midnight snack. Oak looked at us, we looked at him.

"Why were you all tied to a chair duct taped?"

"Well, some pokemon don't like us and want to kill us." Blue answered.

"Pokemon? Pokemon can't tie you to a chair and kill you." we explained to him the whole thing, can't believed Blue didn't tell him before.

"What were they? Who? When? Why?" All the questions he was asking us now.

"Dunno, only called each other Un and Miss." I answered. I wasn't going to tell them, I got a glimpse of the message. I was still trying to figure out what it meant. 9734. was it a set of number for something? Was it a secret message? What was it?

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked. Oak gave me one, I started writing to the set of numbers down.

"What's up with those numbers?" They asked.

"It was the message, I got a glimpse of it." I told them. "I got it!" I shouted throwing the pen down and turning the paper upside down.

"What is it?" They asked.

"HELP. Written backwards and in numbers." I answered showing them. We were all confused. Can't say we weren't.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 51**

**Hun's p.o.v.**

So, Raikou got away. Everyone's angry at me for letting him set the alarm off. Well I don't care at the moment. I'm angry myself. I let him get away. I give up. I give up on him for now. I went back on my room that I had to share with my partner.

"What's up? Did you get him?" Attila asked.

I ignored him. I fell onto my bed. I laid my head as much as I could in my pillows and threw my blanket over me. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up around noon. I was as tired as anyone could get. I dragged myself out of bed. I walked to the kitchen, I was hungry.

"Morning." Attila said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up." I answered dumping a full pitcher of ice cold water on myself. "Fuck that's cold!" I said rubbing the water out of my face, but it was sure to keep me up. Attila picked me up. I kicked him I hated being picked up.

"Awe, calm down, I'm only carrying you to our room." He said throwing me over his shoulder and walking down the hall. He open the door and tossed me on the bed.

I got up and grabbed a thing of spare clothes and changed in the bathroom. I curled into the warm blanket on my bed. I grabbed the remote from Attila and flipped through the channels. He knew I didn't care id he was watching it, when I wanted something I did it. After a bit, Professor Sebastian walked in.

"What up?" Attila asked.

"Well I'm still surprised Hun still has you as a partner." He said. I only gave him a glare. "You two, you're getting the weekend off. Here." He said throwing two tickets to the S.S. Anne at us.

"There's a catch." we both answered.

"Not at all." He told us. We both knew there was.

"Who else is getting this weekend off?" I asked.

"Only you two."

"If you are so lying, I will so rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass." I said picking the ticket up and shoving it in my pocket.

"How many times have I lied?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Just have fun on your little vacation." He said leaving.

"He's so lying." I said laying down flipping through the channels.

"What can you do about it?" Attila said. I rolled my eyes, and fell asleep. I was going to take a nap. That water didn't help.

In the morning we packed our bags and headed for Vermilion City. We boarded the ship. We got a very nice luxury room. I threw my bag on the bed and laid down. I was sick and tired of walking. Attila sat his bag down on the bed across from me and sat across from me. I took off my bots and sat them beside my bed. We both took off our coats, we both knew they wouldn't serve members of Team Rocket. Last time I ever went on the S.S. Anne, was when I was partners with Tyson. I should of held my tongue on that. Tyson burst through the door.

"So gonna kill Sebastian." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "We're suppose to keep an eye on the twerps. And it's part of a mission to steal more pokemon. Giovanni's on this boat too, everyone is, besides grunts." He told us. I rolled my eyes.

"He told us, it was a mini va-ca." Attila said.

"Yeah, knowing you two, you wouldn't have came if he told ya the truth." Tyson said laughing. His laugh was so annoying. I threw one of the empty pokeballs I keep with me at his forehead.

"Shut up." I growled. "I got a headache from your loud mouth." I added.

"Why are you always so pissy Hun?" He asked me. I grabbed the pillow from under Attila's head and threw it and Tyson.

"GET OUT!" I shouted. He left. I laid down on my bed.

"What's wrong Hun?" Attila asked me.

"Fucking Tyson! That's what. He's annoying, loud, stupid. I hate him." I said burying my face into the pillows on my bed.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up and leaving. What was he going to do? Damn he's just as annoying as Tyson. How did I put up with him? He came back a few minutes later and sat something down next to my bed on the little stand. I didn't know what it was since I had my face in the pillow. I lifted my head to look at him.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"How long have we been partners?" He answered. I smiled. Very rare. Well if you knew me well enough like Attila.

"Thanks." I said sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I picked the cup up.

It was a mix of my favorite ice creams, Mint, Chocolate fudge brownie, Moose tracks, and Chocolate trinity, covered in chocolate syrupy. Also a cup of water with two Advils sat next to it on the stand. I took the Advils and leaned back on the bed and ate the cup of ice cream. I don't really have a sweet tooth besides for some ice creams and home baked cookies. We sat like this for awhile, till someone had to come interrupt us. It was only the stupid Professor Sebastian. I tried to ignore him as he banged on the door. After a while, I figured out, he wasn't going to leave me alone till he came in here. So I sat the cup of ice cream down and walked into the bathroom, shut the door quietly, then pretended to throw everything up. He left. I finished my ice cream in peace.

"Where you faking?" Attila asked me. He had a tent of worry in his voice.

"Duh." Was my answered.

"Sounded pretty real."

"Won't get away with it, if it doesn't, now will I?"

"Guess not." he said shrugging. After I finished my ice cream I took the Advils and took a nap.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 52**

**Lance's p.o.v.**

Team Rocket is up to no good, like always. I'm going to use Red and his friends just this once. So I figured out their planing to go on the S.S. Anne, to do something sinister. Well I'll just get the kids to go on there and stop them. I got the tickets. Five. For them. I stuck them in my pocket and climbed on Dragonite and flew to Pallet town. I knocked on the door, which I always do which I shouldn't. Blue opened the door I walked in.

"Sup Lancy?" Gold asked rocking back and forth in a chair. Arceus. He annoyed the fuck out of me.

"I wanted to give you a little present for all your hard work." I answered.

"What hard work?" Kris asked.

"Well, Red uncovering Team Rocket, of course."

"Not that big come on." Blue said sitting back down.

"Sure it is." I said pulling the tickets out of my pocket. I sat them down on the table. I had an extra one just encase I needed to go for some reason.

"Thanks?" Red said taking them.

"No problem, it leave this afternoon, so don't miss it." I said leaving. My plans will work, they always work.

Just like I planned. They boarded the ship. But there are two people on this boat who make me feel uncomfortable. I might end up going. I always have Dragonite, show them my ticket, I'm on. But something about them. I don't know what. To me, they feel like criminals. I got a list of everyone on the ship. Giovanni, was on it, so was the executives, Silver, Hun, Attila, Tyson, Ryder, Blake, Elizabeth, Rylen, Mars, Kip, Saturn, Rhea, and their Professors The kids got on. Some other people. Then the two who make me feel uncomfortable. Their names are, Umi N Nion, and Misarde G No. I'm going. I can't help but feel something is wrong with these two. I boarded the ship. They aloud me, since I mean, I'm the champion.

"Hey Lance!" Gold shouted at me.

"Why are you here?" Green asked.

"Security issues. They asked me help out." I lied.

"Oh." Was their response.

"Watch out, I'm pretty sure they're two criminals on this boat, I just have to find them." I told them.

"Really? Did you happen to know this when you gave us those tickets?" Blue asked.

"No I didn't."

"Of course there criminals on this boat, Team Rocket." Red said.

"No, not them." I said I ended up pulling out the guest list and showing them.

"Those are the two who Proton was paying, and tried to murder us just the other night." Kris said.

"Really?" I asked not surprised but put some surprised into it. They nodded.

"All we know is, those two are pokemon from the other dimension who are really strong." They told me. What a surprised, should of guest it. "So watch your back. It seemed something went wrong and so they ditched us and left." Green added.

"Will do." I said leaving. It was time to hunt them down.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I've turned this boat upside down. I can't find them- scratch that, I think I did. I heard talking so I went to investigate. It was in the casino part of the boat. Sure enough those two were sitting right there beating everyone else at the game. Wonder how.

"Wanna go another round?" They asked the dealer.

"Do you still have any money?"

"Of course, fire this baby up."

"King and a Queen." The dealer said putting the two cards on the table.

"Two Aces." "I win again."

"Come on Un, we need to get going."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. When I was just getting the hang of the game." they said getting up, they started to whisper. They both nodded and picked up their things. The walked past me. In that moment I went cold. Something was absolutely wrong with them. It was like they were possessed by a demon.

"Hey, do you think they boarded the ship?"

"Who?"

"You know."

"Un, were not playing this game. Who?"

"The twerps. Who else?"

"Wanna go find out. First we have to set our stuff in our room then we can hunt them down. Finish what we started."

"Missy, you are so evil! I love you!" The black haired one said drawing the other one into his chest and hugging him. It seemed the black haired one was taller and smarter.

"I know." "Remember where are room is?"

"Um, let's go ask someone. I forgot once I started playing Blackjack."

"Alright, but who should we ask?"

"Um, maybe. I have no clue." Then the two laughed. They sat down on the ground against the wall.

As I watched the two, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking in their direction. She was dressed in a dress made back for earlier days, it was kinda like a bartender back in the 17th century. She wore white boots up to her knees they had red strings tying them up, she had long bushy light purple hair that went down to his tail bone, and dark purple eyes.

"Thank Arceus!" They shouted.

"What are you two doing in the middle of nowhere?" She asked.

"I got in the heat of playing Blackjack, then Missy here wanted to finish what we started, so we were going to go to our room but forgot where it was, and now were being watch by someone." The black haired one said I almost didn't hear the last part. How did he?

"Pathetic as ever." She sighed. "It's right next to my trainer's room." She told them.

"Thanks Esppy~" He said hugging her and getting up.

"Anything. You're my boss after all." "By the way, who's watching you?" She asked.

"Dunno, only know he's a friend to the twerps."

"Got it. I won't let my trainer know you're right under their skin and can strike at any given time." She said hugging him and running off.

I followed them to their room. They sat their things down and locked their door. They went to the main dinning room where I'm pretty sure the kids were. Calling them criminals wouldn't fit them but I won't doubt it. They have very good manners and everything.

"I spy, some Caterpies in a Zygarde's cave." They purred. Guess they found them.

"I'll take care of this."

"Alright Missy, I'll be right here."

"Got it." He said shaking his head. His hair went to a light purple and down to his shoulders and he grew a few inches shorter. He walked through the crowd to them.

"Have you by any chance seen a Litwick? I kinda lost him." He asked them, they had no clue who he was.

"No." Kris answered.

"Thank you. He's really tiny, he a little to tiny, I'm afraid someone will hurt him."

"Can we help you find him?" Green asked.

"I would love that, thank you." He said faking tears.

"Why are you suddenly volunteering us?" Blue asked.

"This boy kid, lost his pokemon! Why wouldn't I?" Green answered.

"I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen." He said.

"Awe, you're a cute one." Green said hugging him.

"Thank you once again, I'm going to look over by my room again." He said running off back to where the other one was standing.

"The bitch called me a kid!" He said shaking his head again going back to the dark green hair that went down to his tail bone.

"Awe, if you're a kid then what am I?" His friend was chuckling.

"A real bad adult." He laughed to.

"Then you are to. I mean what do you think they think I am?"

"Have no fucking clue. I lied to them saying I was nineteen. Man those were the days. Now I have responsibilities."

"Tell me about it."

"I set them up, so we're good to go. Let's bounce."

"You got it." They said leaving. I headed over to the kids.

"Hey Lance, once again." Gold said as cheery as he could.

"That guy who lost his pokemon, he doesn't have pokemon. He sat you up. Whatever you do don't listen to them. He's the one who tried to kill you." I told them.

"No, he was taller and his hair was longer and he had green hair." Blue said.

"I've been following them. He can somehow change his form." I told them, good now they think I'm crazy. "Hey Red, what is your Espeon name?"

"Vee why?" Red asked.

"I got a feeling she's working with them."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well out of nowhere she walks up to them, tells them their room is right next to her trainers, says she won't tell her trainer." "The only one on this boat with an Espeon is you Red." I answered.

"Fuck." Blue said.

"Watch your backs. Alright? You got those two trying to kill you then you also have Team Rocket on this boat." I said leaving.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 53**

**Red's p.o.v.**

After a bit we headed to our cabin. We had two cabins, one for us then one for Gold and Kris. As we laid on the bed, we heard someone at the door. It sounded like they were taping something to the door. I heard the sound of the tape ripping and going on the door. The person then ran off. I tok that time to go see what it was. It was a note. I walked back inside and sat back on my bed.

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

"Dunno." I answered opening it out of the envelope.

"_Dear Humans, _

_you're not in a very good spot at the moment. How would I know this? You are asking yourselves. Well because I sat you up. I'm the one standing in the middle of the way of you living and dying. With the snap of my fingers, you will die. Be glad I'm keeping those two away. Guess they didn't take my first warning. I have my men well seven of them posted around this boat. Now you're asking yourselves 'who is this guy?' well yes you would be curious. I wouldn't blame you. That's how all humans are. Just stay away from those two will you. I can't protect you after so far. I bet you're asking yourselves who they are, well. I know one of the pokemon you hold were going to tell till another stopped him. Well I'll tell you know. I know you already know their names. Umi N. Nion, and Misarde G No. well those are their human names they go by when their in your world. The black haired one makes the action, the green haired one plans it. The black haired one is Unown and the green haired one is Missingno. They refer to each other as Un and Missy or Miss. Just to get away from giving each other up. Yes I know your one friend has been trailing them, tell him to back off. Or I can get one of my men to do so. I won't hurt you for now, I need you alive. I have about four of my men surrounding you right now and one following your friend. Whatever you do, don't go near those two. Those two are big trouble. Those are the strongest two alive. Only two of my men can almost add up to them. _

_-__**Arceus**__" _I read to them.

"Arceus? Isn't he suppose to be god?" Kris asked. I nodded.

"I only thought Missingno was a stupid little story." Blue said kicking back.

"Seven guys huh. Wonder who they are." Gold said.

I folded the letter and put it into the envelope. It was one of the best qualities you could get for paper and an envelope and ink.

"I'm going to find Lance." I said getting up.

"Alright, just stay away from those two like he said." Blue said I nodded. I folded the envelope and put it in my pocket and I left the room. I found Lance. I walked up to him and sat down.

"What's up Red?" Lance asked. I pulled out the envelope out and handed it to him. He read it.

"I'm being followed as I follow them?" Lance asked I nodded.

"We all are. I'm pretty sure I'm being trailed by one and you have one, then three with the others, then two others walking around." I answered.

"Damn, who do you think they are? They have to be pokemon." Lance said.

"He said only two of them can almost equal up to those two, I'm sure one of them are on this boat." I said. Lance nodded.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Lance whispered to me. I nodded and we went back to our cabin, well mine I share with them. We all sat in there and talked. What worried me was everything now going on. What did he mean by "_I won't hurt you for now"_.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 54**

**Unown's p.o.v.**

Fuck that bastard! How dare he! I just want to rip his motherfucking head off right now! But can't do that. Fuck my luck.

"Calm down." Missingno tells me as I trow shit around the room.

"How can I? Arceus fucked up our plans!" I shouted kicking the wall.

"We'll find away around it. Don't you think I would be prepared for this?" Missingno asked me.

"No. cause I didn't."

"Un, I come prepared. I'm not the King of Ghost for nothing." Missingno smiled. I sat on the bed as he sat on his.

"Who do you think he posted?" I asked.

"Hydreigon, I know for a fact, his trainer is on this boat, he won't hurt us since he's still my pawn. One of the sword of justice. He might of posted Celebi, but his trainers not on the boat that is why I'm doubting it. Uxie, Zekrom, Y, Z, and if not Celebi then, Volcanion." Missingno told me. I nodded.

"I would of thought he would of put Furret on this boat." I said.

"Me two, we don't know for a fact who they are. That's just my guess of who he put." Missingno told me. I nodded. After so far he can't protect them, then we strike. I will get this. No matter what blocks me. I will murder them in cold blood. I will, I will get them. There is no, ans, if, or buts about it. I will get them, and I will murder them in cold blood!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 55**

**Blue's p.o.v.**

"Are we really going to trust this guy?" I asked.

"What else can we do?" Red answered. I sighed.

"The least he could do was not hide his little soldiers everywhere." I said kicking my feet onto the bed and leaning on the headboard.

"Tell me about it." Gold said.

"Yeah, just hides um and we get followed?" Green added.

"Yeah, not fair." Kris added. Red seemed angry at me.

"Childish." I heard Lance mutter. I rolled my eyes.

After a bit, there was a knock at the door. None of us took the chance of opening it. It still went on. After a bit it seemed to stop. Only for the door to be kicked in after us not answering it.

"You weren't gonna open the door? I had to open it myself? Talk about bad manners. The least you could do was open it." That voice sounded familiar, but where from? We all heard a sigh and our visitor walked in. it was the bastard that trapped us in Cerulean cave. He plopped down on my bed. Damn, he was small, he only took up half of my bed as I took up about 90% of it. Red pulled out the envelope.

"Keep it, I don't need it. Nobody needs it." He said waving his hand in the air. "Oh yeah. Call me Zyplion."

"I'm taking it, you're one of the ones this Arceus guy posted?" Lance asked the child sitting by my feet.

"Correct."

"What about the other six?" Kris asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmm. Give me a minute~ I forgot their names." He said giggling. He fell onto the ground and got back up. "There's me. There's Vivi. There's Uxie-kun. There's Kyu. There's Zek. There's Fur. And Ter." He said counting on his fingers. "Hey, you already met Fur. Maybe that's why the weakling's here." He popped off sitting back on the bed and I kicked him off by accident. He looked ready to attack me.

"It was an accident. I was stretching my leg and you just happen to be in the way." I said running and hiding behind Lance. "Take him as a sacrifice. I'm to young to die." I said pushing him towards the kid. He seemed confused. He shrugged his shoulders and crawled back on my bed, but this time taking it over. He crawled under the blankets and stayed there and fell asleep. After a bit, the temperature dropped by a few degrees.

"He only shortened their names? Was that on purpose so we were confused?" Gold said.

"Probably." Red's response as he crawled under his blankets since it dropped by a few more degrees. I looked at the at the thermostat, it _**was **_95, now it's 54 degrees Fahrenheit. It was starting to get cold, but why?

"I'm going to go find out what's wrong." Lance said getting up and leaving. He came back a few minutes later.

"So what's wrong?" we asked.

"I have no idea, after I got like nine feet from the room it went back to being hot. I mean like really fast." He replied sitting down with us. We all heard small giggles coming from the child who took my

bed from me. Then out of nowhere it turned into a maniac laugh and he fell off the bed and started rolling on the be back and forth holding his stomach. bed from me. Then out of nowhere it turned into a maniac laugh and he fell off the bed and started rolling on the be back and forth holding his stomach.

"Are you behind this?!" we all asked.

"Do I look like I like the cold? It's my top weakness. Oh and fairies, I hate fairies, there mean as shit but I love X he's nice. No I can't be. I know no Ice type moves." He said laughing wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Then why are you laughing?" we asked.

"You humans wouldn't understand." He said laughing.

"Why do you call us humans?!" I shouted.

"Cause you are! I'm about to bite your head off. So shut up before I do." He snapped. Two more people ran into the room and held the door closed. One was Furret. And another I had no idea who he was. He had medium length dark green wavy hair but straight, a light green outfit kinda like you would see a royal guard in, a black undershirt, red eyes, a green hat with a black strip at the at the front of the hat going up and stopping at the top it looked like a triangle, he wore light green pants just like his top but the top of his shirt went to a pale color at the bottom, he had black gloves, black boots with a three inch heel, and he had a white but red at the top feather pinned to his shirt.

"Zygarde!" They both shouted.

"What." He said chuckling.

"You knew he would do this wouldn't you!"

"What we talking about?"

"For crying out loud, Z, you are not an idiot. You knew they would come here wouldn't you?"

"Who come where?"

"I'm about to put you through that wall."

"Vivi, I'm telling the truth. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Furret. Stay right here with the brat will you." He said leaving.

"Sooooooo. How have you been?"

"Zygarde, you're in so much trouble."

"What did I do?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm confused as shit."

"Then stay like that."

"Will you please tell me what I did wrong?"

"Why were you laughing like the maniac you are?"

"Because, I can."

"Why is it cold in here?" Furret asked.

"We have no clue." I answered.

"Zygarde!" He growled looking at the kid.

"What. I hate the cold." "Speaking of, why did you come here? Aren't you suppose to be patrolling the boat so if you see the two you can jump um?"

"Yeah about that."

"What?"

"Those two are sitting it out. They won't attack till it's at the point where there is no protection."

"How did they know?!"

"Well maybe. One's a Psychic, and the other one, always has a plan for something. And they are right next door and they knew who was posting the letter on the door was. Do I need to go into further detail?"

"No, you don't." "So, what's the plan now? Since this one backfired?"

"We don't have one, idiot. Have you seen Uxie? He could come up with one on the spot."

"Yeah, but I have no idea where anyone is. Oh I do know where Hydreigon is. He could find him."

"He's on the boat?"

"Yeah, cause his trainer is."

"Alright, you go hunt him down, I'll stay here."

"Alright. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, kill those two." He said leaving.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 56**

**Ryder's p.o.v.**

I leaned back on my bed. I needed to win this. So here's the short version of what's going on in our cabin. Petrel, Archer, Ariana, Giovanni, and myself, we're all playing a came of Poker. And well, we don't play like normal people, we bet on things instead of money. This round is, who ever loses, has to, take care of Persian for a week. Man I can't do that. I better win. I sat down my cars, I beat all of them. Royal flush.

"I'm done. I won once, so I'm good. No more playing for me." I said falling back on my bed.

"We all are." Everyone said putting the cards up.

"You can keep your Persian." Archer smiled as we all got up. Here's the thing, Hydreigon was the deck handler. He sat everyone up. That's how I won. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in already. I'm hungry. What took so long Rylen." I shouted.

"Um, it' not Rylen." Zygarde said popping his head in.

"Why are you here?" Hydreigon asked getting up.

"Have you by any chance, seen Uxie?"

"No, why?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Yeah of course." Hydreigon said walking out and closing the door behind himself. He walked in a few minutes later. "I'll be gone for a little bit. I need to go do something." He told me. I nodded. He left.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 57**

**Hydreigon's p.o.v.**

"What's up?" I asked.

"The plans backfired." Z told me.

"For real? Is that why you're looking for Uxie?"

"Yeah, Furret and Vivi, came to the room and told me."

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"We have no idea."

"So you come to me?"

"We thought you might be able to find Uxie."

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

I walked back in the room and told Ryder I was going to be busy for a little bit, then left to hunt Uxie down. Now I feel like that guy Cyrus, The Lake Trio talks so much about hunting them down to get to Giratina. I'll give Uxie this one, he's great at hiding. If I was Uxie, where would I be? Then it hit me. I knew where he would be. I took for the deck.

"Where you going?" Z asked me.

"I have an idea where he is." I told him. "Go back to where you were, I'll bring him to you." I added. He nodded and we went our separate ways. I got up to the deck, it didn't have many people. But Uxie, he wasn't one of them. Where would he be? Then it hit me. Why would he be on the boat? I looked up, there he was. Floating around napping.

"UXIE!" I shouted. He woke up and fell into the water. I helped him up. To bad he was soaked.

"What Hydreigon?" He asked me drying his blonde hair.

"They need you." I answered. He would know what I meant by those words.

"Alright." He said and I took him under the deck to the cabins. I went my separate way. He would know which is theirs. I mean it's cold as shit. Cause of Kyurem.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 58**

**Missingno's p.o.v.**

"Do you have a plan?" Unown asked walking around the room, sitting on the bed for five seconds tapping his foot, then repeating this action over and over again.

"If you don't sit down and behave, I will hurt you." I growled trying to think. Then it hit me. I made myself comfy on my bed.

"What are you doing?!" He asked me confused as shit.

"Relaxing. If we can't get them, why be paranoid about it. We'll wait it out." I answered.

"Alright." Un said trying to get comfy on his bed but couldn't so he intruded onto mine. I only gave him a death glare. "What? I can't get comfy on that one." He said laying next to me.

Truth be told, I hated sleeping in my own bed. I had to have someone to sleep with. Ever since I was a small child. And seeing how Un, is my bestfriend in this entire world and we been together since forever, I tend to share a bed with him. But seeing how we different in our preference in temperature, we use different blankets, if that is what you're worried about. I like it cool, while Un likes it warm. The next thing we both here is a very loud "THUD!" and then followed by a maniac laugh we all knew so well. What does he find so funny? I find other people's suffering to be funny, maybe it's because I'm a sadist that is. Un's the same. Then running in the hall. Two different sounds, two people. Door opening and slamming, yelling, door open again, door slam, more yelling, door open again, door close softly, talking, and talking, and more talking. The door opened again later, then closed. Our door opens as I'm about to fall asleep.

"For real you two? Why the fuck don't you give up!" Kyurem shouts kicking the door open. Un hissed at the different in temperature, seeing how he hates the cold.

"Why do you care, what we do." I said paying him no mind. Knowing Un would just go and hide in the closet where it's warm.

"Because, I have to my time away from my shit, to babysit stupid humans!"

"Don't like it, then defeat me in a battle. Oh wait you can't!" I said laughing. He left. The temperature went back to normal. I had to drag Un out of the closet. He was in a pile of blankets and pillows. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in and closed the door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Kyurem's gone dude." I said and he shushed me.

"That's not it." He told me softly. The door closed signaling who ever it was, was gone.

"Are you done with hide and seek?" I asked crawling onto my bed and pulling out one of my blades and sharping it.

He finally relaxed, man does he get paranoid. He has Paranoia, I'm telling you now. The door opened once again. It was Uxie, I forgot, he was blind. Un ended up taking my blade and throwing it at him, then those two got in a little fist fight, I dragged Un off. Uxie left shortly after that. He had the wrong room if that was. Wasn't expecting him. I lay down and I pray to Giratina, I can take a nap! And I finally do. Thank you Giratina!


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 59**

**Kris's p.o.v.**

We're all chilling in the room. If you count, Blue hiding behind Lance because he's scared the little guy on his bed is gonna attack him since those two are having a staring contest that's been going on for a good five minutes. Red taking a nap, well trying to. Gold playing around. This Furret person stalking the door. And then more people stalking us. Out of no where, the door burst open and in runs a person. He almost looks like a god! Long silky blonde hair that went down to the ground, two pointy elf ears with big ruby diamonds for earrings, on his forehead was a golden piece of jewel with a red ruby in the center, it was kinda like a crown but it went around his forehead, his outfit is what made me think he was a god. It was white, it wrapped around the neck, no sleeves what so ever. In the center was the same red ruby, with hooked there and had the clear white silky thingies that wrapped around your body and you held on your elbows, then he wore the same color I don't wanna call them sleeves but I will, which was small at the elbow where they were then went huge and you could see his arms, it was like a robe but wasn't. He wore the same color genie pants, then two tails the same color at the end in the center of the bottom part of the tail was the same red ruby. He burst through the door and slammed it and hid behind it.

"Look who decided to graze us with his presences." Furret joked.

"What's wrong Ux?" The kid asked still in his staring contest, he wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"First off, why is it so cold?" He asked.

"Duh. We have no clue." The guy then mentally slapped his face for asking.

"Never mind then. What's wrong?" He asked.

"The plan back fired." The child replied. We were still left in the dark. What plan? What was even going on?

"For real? So you had Hydreigon come and wake me from my nap then to tell me this?"

"Well, we need a new plan, those two are gonna sit it out to the point of no return. Where they have already been quite a few times if I might add."

"So that's why you woke me from my nap?"

"Yep." "Hey why are you wet?"

"Well, I was napping, and Mr loud mouth comes and wakes me up."

"Oh. Well sorry. We wouldn't have been able to find you, I mean you hide really good, just like you hide from that nerd."

"Where's everyone else. I doubt, we summoned them back."

"There in the closet." The child answered.

"Why would they be in the closet?" Everyone asked.

"Cause they don't wanna face the fact their gay!"

"Zygarde, Zygarde, Zygarde." The two said shaking their heads.

"For real, where are they?"

"Well, Vivi is patrolling, The others are hiding, and then we're right here."

"Why would they even hide in the first place?"

"Cause their scared!" The child said sarcastically. Then the guy rolled his eyes. "Hey, watch this." He commented. We all looked. He slapped Blue upside the forehead gentility but Blue fell off the bed. "I won!" The child declared.

"You cheated!" Blue growled.

"I don't remember there being any rules. So how could I cheat, if there are no rules?" The child asked. Which confused all of us. Well us humans anyways.

"That doesn't matter, you cheated, so I won." Blue said.

"Bastard! I won and you know it!" Blue and the child ended up getting in a small fistfight. He was soon pulled off of Blue by the older and newer person to us. He tucked him under his arm and sat back by the door dropping the child on the floor meaning to drop him on the bed. Everyone laughed.

"So, what's the plan?" Furret asked.

"We wait it out till they give up on waiting it out."

"You know, they won't quit."

"Then we won't quit." "Easy as that." "I-" He didn't even finish his sentence! He fell asleep half way through a word. He was out cold.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 60**

**Rylen's p.o.v.**

Even though I didn't want to go, I hate boats. Always have! Nothing will change that. So, even though I really didn't feel like going, I was forced anyways. By both, my elder twin, and my psycho ass Hypno and Drowzee. Why were they so obsessed with their boss killing the twerps anyways? That just means it'll be easier to conquer the world for us. Those two haven't moved since we got on this boat. They sat by the window and just stared outside at the water. When ever I tried to talk to them, it was like they weren't even there! I mean, those two, it's not normal for them to be this quiet. I'm worried as hell! I have no idea what to do, with them. To get my mind off of it, I think everyone's, we played a game of Poker. Just for fun, no bets, nothing. Money. Which we rarely bet on.

Since, I don't tend to play these games, since I suck at them, I always let Ryder handle it, he knows how win by cheating with not being caught. Maybe it had to do with us being thieves. So I was a dealer. Since Hydreigon went off somewhere and Arceus knows what that guy's up to. There's no guessing with that guy. Speak of the devil.

"I'm back Bitchesssssss!" Hydreigon chirped as he walked in.

"Here, have some fun. I need to go do something." I said getting up and handing his the deck and leaving.

I went up to the deck. I needed to cool my head. I worry to much. I sighed and leaned onto the railing. It was nice outside, this was the only good thing about this boat. The breeze. I sighed once again and looked over to my Right side, I could of swore I saw one of the twerps. Again, it was the stupid champion. I always wanted to put him in his place. But I would wait, and if he wanted to fight, then he could challenge me. I'm not the social bug, that's Ryder. I'm the quiet one, and works from behind the scene. The others were with him. They weren't alone. They had only one person with them. I knew who they were, they didn't know who I was. I had the advantage. I pushed my blacked out sunglasses down onto my nose to get a better look at them.

It was the stupid cocky champion, Lance, the twerps, Red, Blue who I remember my brother trying to kill, Green, Gold, and Kris. Then they had Furret with them. They have never seen me, so they had no clue I was with Team Rocket, well maybe Lance, he has everyone on this boat. That's just it! I threw on my navy blue jacket with the word 'Security' on the back. I pulled my hair back and put on my navy blue hat to match it. I walked up to them.

"What's security doing up here?" Lance asked.

"People were complaining about these two suspicious people, and so we said we would check it out. But we haven't seen them. We remembered we gave you a list of everyone on the ship, would you mind if I looked over it quickly?" I asked. He handed it over. Indeed there I was. It had everyone who came. At the bottom of the list, I knew those two. The ones Hytel and Drowzee were worried about. "Thank you." I said leaving after handing the papers back. I know this place is crawling with the courtyards now. I can't make a stupid move. I can't afford to. I headed back to Giovanni's cabin where they were playing Poker. I mean everyone beside Hun, Attila, Professor Sebastian, and Tyson.

"You're back. What's up?" Ryder asked me as he was counting his money he collected off of them. Poor suckers.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go fight the twerps, wanna join in? We haven't had a double battle for a while." I asked.

"You can count us in two." Blake and Elizabeth both said getting up along with Ryder.

"Yeah, I'm dying to kick some ass." My brother said.

"That's only four of you guys, there's six of them." Giovanni said shuffling the deck.

"We'll manage." I said. "Hytel, Drowzee come on. We're gonna go have a fight." I shouted and they jumped up.

"A fight?" Hytel purred. I know how much he loves to have a battle.

"Yeah, get in your pokeball." I added and they did so.

We left after grabbing our Pokemon. Then we headed for the deck. They were still up here. We hung back by the stairs that led under the deck. Not making our move yet. Have to wait for the perfect time. We were all deciding on who we would take first.

"Lance is mine." I said and they nodded.

"I'll take the brat who I broke his leg." Ryder comments.

"We'll take the other two." Blake and Elizabeth comments. I nod. It was all set, then we would take care of the remaining ones. I threw the navy blue jacket into the water along with the hat, I didn't need it anymore. I put on my black one on and my black hair and untied my hair.

"You guys ready?" I asked they nod.

"Hey Idiots!" I shouted, as we walked towards them.

"What do you goons what." Blue growled.

"Awe, what's wrong? Didn't miss me?" Ryder teased.

"What do you want?" Lance asked.

"A Battle." I answered.

"Fine, don't whine when you lose."

"They're a twist to this battle though." I smirked.

"What would that be?"

"If I win, get your little guardians to back off. I have something that needs to be done with you guys. That involve my two most favorite people in the world, I believe you already met them." I replied.

"Fine, if I win, you guys disbanded forever, and I mean forever!"

"Alright. Sounds fair." "Alright, let's begin." I said backing up and taking out my first pokeball. "Don't fail me." I whisper as I throw the ball.

"Alright, we better start before Rylen takes all the fun." Ryder smirks as he calls out his first. Along with the other two. Then the twerps called out theirs.

"First move goes to you annoying brats. Before I end this pathetic battle." My Gothitelle pops off. I wanted to slap him upside the head.

"Awe, Goth don't hog all the fun~" Ryder's Honchkrow says giggling. Still surprised Ryder has a king, so does Blake.

"You two, are such big idiots. Let me show you how it's done." Elizabeth's Dusknoir said.

"Let's just end this quick, I have shit to do." Blake's Gyarados yawned. Red Gyarados to be exact.

"I see, you're gonna play that game." Red said calling out his Venusaur. Blue called out his Charizard, Green called out his Blastoise, and Lance called out his Dragonite.

"I'm gonna have so much fun wiping the floors with you." Gyarados smiled.

"By any chance do you a Mega Stone?" Blue asked us.

"OF course." we answered. Even though I didn't need it, I still had one. Mine and Ryder's were on our gloves, his on the right on, mine on the left one. Blake's was on his choker that was covered by his shirt. The Elizabeth's was his earrings.

"That'll just make it better." we heard Blue say. "Charizard, Mega evolve."

"You wanna play that game do you?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I do. Honchkrow come back. You'll be next after Absol teaches these idiots what true Mega evolution is." Ryder said calling his back in and sending out Mega Absol. Already evolved.

"Then we'll do the same." Blake and Elizabeth said calling in there's and sending out Mega Banette and Mega Salamance.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Not gonna be the same as your pals?" Lance asked.

"I don't need to. I was trying to be nice, so go, before Goth does." I growled.

Man, this battle turned into a fist fight between Pokemon. You had people cheering and shouting 'kick his ass' and shit like that. Then us trainers got in a fist fight. We had quite the audience. We didn't even notice Giovanni and the others coming up to the deck. Not till Proton screamed "You call that fighting?! Kick their ass!"

"Shut up human! Before I rip your throat out!" Absol growled pinning Mega Charizard Y to the ground. They didn't fight like us, they tag teamed each other.

Lance's Dragonite went to attack Absol, then Banette jumped him. Then they all took down one at the same time. Our Pokemon we're so brutal! It ended up all of our pokemon coming out and trying to kill each other as we tried to kill each other. Man did it look like they we're having fun!

Security had to literally, drag us off of each other! And they had to drag our Pokemon off of each other too. Bad choice. Hytel turned around and broke one of their necks saying "I'm in the middle of something, so don't get in my way!"

"You said a battle!" the twerps said trying to take deep breaths.

"I didn't specify what kind of battle did I?" I said sitting on the ground doing the same as them. I was ready to rip all their throats out. So was Ryder and the others. But their two other pals stayed out of it.

Even though we stopped our fight, our Pokemon still went at it. They we're gonna destroy this boat if they went any further. Ryder, Blake, Elizabeth, and I called our Pokemon back. We weren't gonna be paying for any more damage.

"Surrendering?" Blue said as cocky as ever.

"No, we're not gonna take the blame for anymore damage. My salary doesn't cover all of this damage." Ryder answered falling over and then laughing we all did. Besides the twerps.

"Don't think we don't wanna kill you, I mean by all means, we do. But we'll save you for someone who would love it even more." Elizabeth told them.

"You aren't gonna rip each other throats out?" Proton asked. He sounded really disappointed.

"We would of. If security didn't jump in." Blake answered. Who knew he could be so mean!?

The executives helped us up. And we left the twerps standing there. Man was I tired, we all were. We headed back to our cabins. That was enough fighting for one day. For all of us.

"You Absol is mean!" Proton commented to Ryder.

"Yeah, I know. Be glad it wasn't one of my other pokemon giving you a threat." Ryder yawned.

"What made you change your mind about a pokemon battle?" Archer asked us.

"Long story, for another time." I answered falling asleep on Ariana's shoulder.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 61**

**Gold's p.o.v.**

Their supposed Pokemon battle, turned into a fist fight. Well a full fledged fight. Not a cat fight, not a little fight you see at school, this was one one brutal nasty fight. Red and them were getting their asses kicked! Then Team Rocket then showed up, then they were cheering and shouting. Everyone was. Security came and stopped the fight, well one of them got their head twisted the wrong way by one of their pokemons. Then they all went back to fighting. They we're everywhere! One second on one side of the deck then the next second on the opposite side. After a bit, they called their pokemon back in. then they got into a mini fight, then the executives pulled the goons off of Lance, Red, and Blue. Not Green, it seemed like they paid Green no attention like they did with us.

We headed back to our cabin, it was time to clean them up. Kris was bugging them with the 'are you okay?' 'will you survive?' questions. We opened the door, walked in, and closed it.

"Wow. What happened to you?" The child that go by Zyplion asked having to keep himself from laughing.

"They got in a fight with the Rocketeers." Furret answered. "To be exact, Hydreigon's trainer, Hytel's trainer, Banette's trainer, and Red Gyarados' trainer." Furret added.

"Damn! Who won?"

"It was broken up."

"Damn, and I missed it?!"

"Yeah, don't worry. It was only the goons trying to kill them."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"We are only ordered to stop those two psychopaths."

"True. True."

"Hey, let me help clean you up." Furret said getting up and grabbing a rag from the bathroom and along with Kris, cleaning those four up.

"Why didn't they attack you two?"

"Dunno. They didn't come near us, only them." I answered sitting on Red's bed.

"Looks like they got you good." The child laughed looking at them.

"Shut up!" Blue hissed.

"Feisty!" "Was Hydreigon there?"

"Yeah, their trainers fought then the pokemon fought."

"Damn, did they double team em?"

"Of course they did."

"Typical."

"Have those two made a move yet?"

"Nope, they been in their room. I'm pretty sure, their asleep."

"If they won't listen to us, they'll listen to one person for sure."

"Furret, you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do. I got a date I need to be going on. I can't stay here forever."

"Fine. I'll call Vol and get him to hook us up."

"Thanks Z."

"Yeah, yeah." "What's his number again?"

"865226466. or it's the other way around, but it's those numbers."

"alright. Doubt he'll answer then he'll call me back when I'm busy. Cause he's a douche." The child pouted leaving the room.

"Who are you calling?" Red asked.

"A pal, who will get a pal, to come and settle this deal." Furret answered.

"You people just love to be confusing. Don't you?" Blue asked.

"It's part of the job." "Why did you even fight them? Why not back off? You humans are so confusing."

"And you aren't?"

"No, I'm not."

"He didn't pick up." The child said walking back into the room setting his expensive ass looking phone down next to him.

"What kind of phone is that?" I ended up asking.

"The kind you use for work."

"So, it only calls?" I asked.

"Yeah. Even a stupid human could operate it."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" I shouted.

"What if I am!"

"Then I wanna kick your ass!"

"I wanna see you try!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it!"

"I will!"

"Doesn't look like it!" "Stupid human."

"Shut up will you! I'm trying to sleep here!" A new voice chimed in. we all looked over the way. He was laying right next to Green and we didn't notice him.

"Sorry Kiren. We'll quiet down." Furret replied.

"Aren't you Furret's trainer?" Blue asked. Blue received a scoff and the words,

"If I was a trainer, I wouldn't have that brat as a pokemon."

"What's wrong with me Kiren-kun?" Furret pouted.

"You annoy the fuck out of me!"

"Kiren's a meanie!"

"So that means, you're a pokemon?" Green asked.

"Yup. And proud of it." He answered, and the room got colder.

"Damn it Kiren, turn the damn temperature back up!" The two hissed.

"I like it cold."

"So you're the one who was fucking with the temperature." Lance said.

"Of course. I hate the heat. I don't know any Ice type who does." He shrugged and the temperature went back to normal.

"Peeps, meet Kiren. Kiren meet peeps." Furret said.

"So I'm assuming Kiren's your human name?" Blue said.

"Yeah, I'm the strongest Dragon type of all time." "I heard the humans got their ass kicked by more humans."

"You heard right."

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if he calls so I can kick his ass." The child said yawning then falling asleep.

"So you didn't stop this fight because?"

"Because it wasn't those two. Remember the order?"

"Let me see..." "Yeah, I do."

"That's right."

"Thanks." Blue said finishing up cleaning his face getting rid of the dried blood.

"Now you owe me." Furret smiled. "And you can owe be back."

"How?" Blue asked. Furret then transformed into it's Pokemon form and laid in Blue's lap. "You're so cute!" Blue said snuggling it.

"Don't let that cute fool you." Kiren said rolling onto his right side so he was facing us. Blue seemed confused.

"He can't do anything to harm anyone. He's to cute!" Green said snuggling it also.

"Morons." I read Kiren's lips. Then the kid's phone rang and he got up.

"Who's calling?" He asked flipping it open and looking at the number and answering "It's Kyurem. What's up?"

"Alright I got. it. Just tell Vol to get a hold of his Queen alright. Tell him to get his ass down here and put a little leash on his two servants."

"Alright. And ps. Zygarde wants to kick your ass."

"Alright, get back to work will you." He said closing the phone and setting it back down.

"Who was it?" Furret asked transforming back and sitting on Blue.

"Would you please get off?" Blue asked.

"Sorry about that." Furret said getting off. And asking the question again.

"My servant."

"Which one?"

"The little one."

"Oh, why did he call you?"

"Tell me Vol was helping them with something since the other two are here with me."

"Gotcha." "Hey, Vivi forgot his Rapier." Furret said looking at where whatever his name is, was sleeping.

"Tsk. Go find him and give it to him."

"Alright~" Furret said hopping up grabbing it and leaving.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 62**

**Furret's p.o.v.**

I grabbed Vivi's Rapier and ran off. Can't walk around with out it. Speaking off, when did he leave it in here? Whatever~

I walked through the ship, turning it upside down just to find him. Where could he be?! I couldn't find him. It was making he angry. I didn't want to do unnecessary walking. I'm lazy for crying out loud! I found him what felt like an hour later. He was chilling, for like the first time in years. Actually, he was napping. So I tucked his sword onto his belt and ran back to the room.

I opened the door and walked in. just like as I left. Z, asleep, and Kyurem laying down talking to them. A new one. We all thought he hated humans. I mean, hello, living in an abandoned mine, far from human kind, only with his right hand man and his servants, hating people coming into his little mine, do I need to get started on that Ash kid?

"Someone's talkative." I said closing the door and flopping onto him. He pushed me to the ground before I even hit the bed. "RUDE!" He rolled his eyes.

"You said you were the strongest Dragon type, what did you mean by that?" Kris asked.

"Well, humans consider me the strongest Dragon Type, because I can utilizing the power of my two younger brothers and change my type from Dragon and Ice to Dragon and Fire or Dragon and Electric." Kyurem explained.

"Yeah He's a meanie when he changes to Black Kyurem, he's like a total dick! While White Kyurem is his sweet heart form." I told them. It's true! He's a dick when he's borrows Zekrom's power. Then Reshiram is a little sweet heart so yeah.

"What changes?" Blue asked.

"Depends, when in his pokemon form, he stands up like a human, either his color goes to Gray and white or Black and gray, his tail changes, he has real tiny arms in pokemon form normal so those change, and his power changes. Human form, hair, personalities, looks, powers, attitude, do I need to continue?" I told them. I think they got the point.

"If you don't mind us asking. What rank are you? I mean with the whole Courtyards thing."

"Twelve."

"Only twelve?"

"Yeah."

"What about brat over there?" Blue asked.

"Fifteen."

"He's higher ranked then you?"

"Yeah. But I can still kick his ass, don't get me wrong. I let him be that cocky little ass. I can beat it into him to not, but I'm nice like that."

"Lies!" I said coughing, well faking. He only rolled his eyes.

"What about the others who are stalking us?" Red popped off.

"Eleven, thirteen, sixteen, and seventeen." "Oh and twenty-two." "Can't forget about him."

"Who?"

"You already met him. Probably fought with him. About this tall, this wide, really mean but tends to be mellow, he's with Team Rocket, kicked your ass from what I heard."

"Kyurem, shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Z slept talk. One of his habits.

"Shut up brat. Then I might."

"Kyurem, don't antagonize him as he sleeps. Don't you remember how that went?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Oh, do tell. What happened?" They asked.

"This on- KYUREM LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M ABOIUT TO FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT THEN REPEATEDLY RAPE YOU WITH THEM!" I shouted as we got in a mini fight since he didn't want them knowing. Guess who came running?

"Kyurem what's wrong?!" Vivi said busting through the door. He looked so confused.

"Get your boss off of me!" I shouted at him! In the end we got him off.

"Where was I? Oh yeah." "Well this one, being the moron he is, picks a fight with that brat over there as he sleeps but not knowing, then he got his head bashed into the wall as the mean little fucker slept. I mean, like blood everywhere! It took ten guys to separate them! Now when ever that little fucker sleeps, he tends to talk so this moron replys to whatever he says and trys to turn it into a fight." I said giggling. They did two.

"Yeah, so don't pick a fight with the little fucker, he tends to come out on top. In a pokemon battle, then Kyurem tends to win. But in a little fist fight, it ends in them being dragged off each other."

"Yeah we already met him." Blue told me. Surprise, what was the brat doing in the human world?

"Oh, did you know?"

Yeah, when we went to stop Team Rocket from getting Mewtwo. He was waiting for us and tried to turn us into a meal. We also met Celebi, who stopped him and Hydreigon from fighting. Man that brat hates him!"

"Who Hydreigon?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they were like ripping each others throats out." Blue told me, news to my ears.

"Nah, he looks up to Hydreigon. I would say that's his favorite person in the entire world! It was probably because he thought he couldn't have had his little fun, and so they got in a fight." I told them.

"Well besides his brothers. He loves them too."

"So you guys actually have family?" They asked.

"Yeah, I have a little bro. My pre-evolution. Like any others, who have pre-evolutions, those are siblings, then for the little legendaries, who ever is in their trio." I explained.

"MOROONS!" Kyurem shouted.

"What's the difference between morons and idiots?" I asked. "I'm for real! I have no clue what the difference is! What is it?!"

"A idiot has a mental brain of under three, and moron is somebody with a mental brain of a seven year old to twelve year old." He told me. "Or your IQ. Anybody with one under 25 is an idiot, while anything from 51 to 70 is a moron." He added.

"So they're the same thing?" I asked. This was sooooooooo fucking confusing! He finally gave up trying.

"Yes, idiot, they're the same thing."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" I said pouting.

"Fine, not till what I know what your IQ will I call you an idiot or a moron."

"Good!"

"You're acting like a fucking toddler."

"You are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"No you are."

"you are."

"For crying out loud, both of you are acting like fucking two year old's. I'm about to rip both of your throats out so I don't have to hear you!" Zekrom shouted kicking the door open. Typical. Well we still went on. So Zekrom took our heads and bashed them into the wall. RUDE!


	65. Chapter 65

**Sorry about the long wait, i got caught up in school and had writer's block, But i came back around, since i have a break from school and i won't have to focus on work. well here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

**Green's p.o.v.**

So those two were arguing over who was acting like a two year old, well both of them were. We hear this guy shout at them. I'm guessing he was with them being one of the others. Well they ignore him and go on. So he bash their heads into the wall! So violent! He reminded me of the Subway bosses for some reason. I mean his coat looked like theirs but was pitch black, he had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and rested on his shoulders, blacked out sunglasses, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes.

"Awe, someones getting mean~~~~~~" Kyurem teased.

"I am about to put you through that wall again if you don't shut your mouth right now!"

"Awe, that's no way to talk to your Onii-chan. Go back to calling me that will ya? Come you on you can say it. Onii-chan~. Onii-chan~"

"It's not very smart to provoke him..." Furret said before both of them got up and ran out the room and down the hall as he chased them.

"Typical idiots."

"Agreed."

"One being our boss. I don't see why he likes to provoke people?"

"Neither do I. Neither do I."

"Is he gonna dump his work onto us?!"

"You just realized that?"

"I'm so gonna kill him."

"Awe, Vivi, come on."

"No. just no. I'm gonna go kick his ass."

"Hope you get there before his little brother does!"

"I will. Just watch me!"

"Vivi, I was joking."

"But I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me!"

"Dude. Chill. You're scaring the shit out me. You're worse then those two."

"What!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't eat me!"

"Idiot."

Then those two walked in instead of talking outside of our room. It was the guy from before with Furret, then the other one looked similar, but, he was more built, his clothes were gray with a real light brown with it. His hair wasn't as long and it was dark brown. And he had the same Rapier as the other one. Just matched him. They seemed to be arguing. Just like they did outside the room. Those two came running back hiding behind them. Like they expected them to save them or something. The other guy dressed in black came following them back too.

"Didn't I tell you that I was trying to sleep!?" Z said getting up. He seemed real angry. What did we get ourselves in?

"Shut up brat."

"No, you shut up."

"Kids shouldn't tell adults what to do."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Then why are you telling me what to do?"

"Are you insulting me!"

"What if I am Bitch!"

"You got the mouth on you. Maybe I should fix it?"

"Maybe I should fix your cocky attitude?"

"Really? I wanna see you try."

"Gotta teach a Bitch her place."

"If anything, you're the Bitch."

"Hoe, what did you just say? Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah you did little Bitch what's you gonna do about it?"

The others jumped in before anything bad happened. Those two were still shouting at each others. They finally cooled down a few hours later, or so it felt like that. They went back to doing what they were doing before all of this.

"Do you just love fighting?" they all asked Kyurem.

"Yeah." "How did you know?" they rolled their eyes.

"Did you know, he would wake brat over there? Then they would fight? Well? Or at least try to."

"No, I didn't."

"Sure." They said a little to sarcastic. "Why was he even chasing you?"

"I teased him."

"You never stop do you?"

"What fun is it , if you don't mess with siblings?"

"Tell me about it. Everyone does it."

"I so wanna kick your ass so bad right now."

"Awe, come on. Why do you wanna be mean to your big brother?"

"Because, you're a fucking retard!"

"Excuse me. But does my IQ look to be under Zero?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Feisty!"

"Wanna have another date with the wall?"

"I would prefer not to. She is a total bitch! If you get what I'm saying."

"I want to smack a frying pan upside your head at the moment so fucking bad!"

"Well the frying pan is used to cook with, not to kill."

"Well, Eelektrik tends to whack people upside the head with a frying pan."

"Eelektrik is well, Eelektrik. And plus, who is his older brother, who is his older brother's trainer?"

"But I can't use one?"

"No you can't. That's out of character."

WE were all sitting here. Confused as shit! Were they just having a little pow wow? We sat there looking at each other with the 'what the hell is going on' face.

"Speaking of, are these the humans you guys are on duty for?"

"Yeah. Well Furret and your idiot older brother and our idiot boss."

"Look weak."

"You don't go around calling people weak Zekrom!"

"Ey, shut up, and don't whack me upside the head!"

"Ey, don't use that tone with me!"

"Okay."

Just like that? He submitted? Who was this guy? In the hall way, the other guy said he's meaner then those two. Who was he referring to? They went back to talking. We went back to being confused. After a few minutes, the kid threw one of the pillows at them, which sounded heaver then a pillow.

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." He sounded like he was still asleep.

"Are you now? I would of never guessed." Kyurem said throwing it back at him.

"Loud mouth." He muttered rolling onto his side, then back to the other side, then repeated this action for a long time. "Are you happy?"

"Happy about what? You shutting up? Then yeah."

"No you fucking moron. I can't sleep."

"Then go skin some Rattata."

"What fun do you get from that?"

"A lot, actually."

"Moron."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever what? You come out the closet?" They were now chuckling. Was this normal?

"No, wait, I was never in the closet."

"Sureeeeeeeeeeee."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I would love to!"

"Then do it brat."

"Why, so you can get enjoyment?" "I'm going back to sleep so shut up." He said climbing into my lap and falling asleep. He was so tiny! he rested his head in my lap, and then he curled into a little ball and fell asleep.

"Damn, he actually fell asleep in someone's lap. It's a new one. He only sleeps in one person's lap. This makes two. What makes you so special?" They said looking at me. I was confused. I only sat there blinking. What was I suppose to say? I was so fucking confused!

"Maybe it's cause you look like a girl~" Blue teased. If he wasn't asleep in my lap, I would of turned around and punched Blue somewhere it would hurt. Red did it for me.

Kris and I went to rambling about how cute he was when he slept. Blue and Red were arguing, They were talking, Gold went to do, Arceus knows what, then Lance went back to doing his work.

"Speaking of, have you guys signed?" They asked us. More like the one in Black.

"Sign what?" we all asked.

"Damn you're slow."

"Slow what?"

"So you're telling me. You haven't signed?"

"SIGNED WHAT?"

"A fucking contract!" We looked so damn confused. Wait a second, we were!

"You're telling me, you have The left hand in Fire and Normal as pokemon but haven't signed a contract? Or the gatekeepers?" Kyurem chimed in.

"Do what now?" Blue asked. I'm pretty sure they just mentally faced palmed.

"I honestly, don't see how, MR. Hothead can put up with you."

"Who?"

"Can I put him through the wall?" He asked turning around to them.

"You don't go around putting people in the wall."

"You two haven't said much." He said looking at Kris and me. We only looked over at him.

"I can see how Archy can put up with you." He said patting Kris's head.

"You mean my Arcanine?" She asked.

"I'm totally doomed to this hell aren't I?" He said crouching down and staying like that shaking his head back and fourth.

"That's what you get for being a meanie!" Furret said pouting then laughing his ass off with the rest of them.

"Oh shut up!" He said jokingly. You could hear the laughter in his voice as he said that.

"Hey guys," Furret said making the laughter leave the room.

"What's up? Gonna save me from this hell?"

"No, you deserve to be there. I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" We all asked.

"Those two."

"What about them?"

"It's too quiet." As Furret said that, someone barged into our room.


End file.
